


Perfect Bliss

by Amoryxya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be weary, Creature Fic, F/M, I don't actually do rape or non-con., Incest, Just....be ready for anything, M/M, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Please be be weary of triggers, Threesome, Violence, but - Freeform, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoryxya/pseuds/Amoryxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's inheritance turns him into a creature and he learns that he doesn't have just one mate, but three. He also has a new family that he never thought he would have. Insanity abounds. Good guys are bad guys. Bad guys are victims. Will Harry be able to fix the wrongs that have been done in time? Or will he lose everything that he's gained and worked so hard to keep?</p><p>Note: There may be a section that could cause triggers. I WILL warn you before It happens. I will post a brief summary in the chapter that simply will state what changes that section will cause in the plot. I don't want to cause anyone any problems with my story. Please let me know if you notice anything as you read that I need to tag or warn about. I think I have got everything, but just to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaack. :D  
> This is an old story that I am slowly revamping and reposting.

It was a dark, but peaceful night in Little Whinging. All the houses lining the street of Privet Drive looked the same. Some yards were decorated, some were simple, but all were neat and tidy. Though one house was different from them all; Number four on Privet Drive held an average and highly acceptable family. A man and a wife whom had a son that looked just like his father with his mother’s black hair. Then there was the boy who came out of the house and did the yard work for the family, but only at night when the normalcy of the family couldn’t be corrupted. He did the gardening, the trimming, and the mowing. He took care of everything so that the house, in the morning, would look like a perfect picture out of Home & Garden Magazine.

Tonight though, was different, tonight was special. Harry Potter stood on his hands and knees in the garden using his heightened eyesight to see the weeds that he was currently pulling from the garden. Since the end of his fifth year he had gone through many changes. He had become taller, though not nearly as tall as he should have been, reaching about 5 feet and 10 inches. His once scrawny and thin body had filled out more; though he wasn’t muscular when you looked at him at first glance. When you looked closely at him you could see the strong muscles coiling beneath his skin, like a snake ready to snap at any sign of danger. His hair was still short since he tried to maintain a haircut that kept his hair out of his eyes. His hair color was jet black, shining like obsidian in the moonlight. If you looked into the darkening silvery-green pools of his eyes you would see intelligence far beyond what the average 16 year old should have; combined with a hardness that only comes from seeing too much in a lifetime.   
  
Harry looked at his old, worn out watch on his pale wrist watch and sighed, it was midnight already.

“Happy birthday to me,” Harry mumbled as he returned to working on the garden.

A pressure began to build between his shoulders, as if someone was pushing and pulling the blades. Then steadily, he could feel the pressure lessen, being replaced by the twitching of his muscles. A second later he could feel muscles at the base of his spine twitching too. Harry shook the twitches off, thinking they were just muscle spasms brought on by overworking his body, and tried to ignore them as well as he could in order to continue working.   
  
Not a second later Harry let out a loud animalistic grow as pain coursed through his back and legs. He howled in agony as he felt his skin tear and his bones begin to lengthen. Then he began panting, need and another’s pain washing over him before being joined by two more sets of pain.  
  
He needed to find them, to claim them, make them his so no one could take them from him. His feelings became completely raw as his senses heightened ten-fold and it became too much for him. Before he could act on his new urges and emotions he passed out, right on top of his Aunt’s daisies.

~

Malfoy Manor, Third Floor, Second Room on the Right, 12:27 A.M.   
  
Lucius Malfoy tossed onto his stomach in his sleep, groaning in pain as his spine lengthened into a long tail and his ears elongated into long, furry points. His eyes shot open and turned molten, silver mercury in color. The elder Malfoy panted and stretched his back as the links in his mind flared open. The links had finally unlocked. His dominant mate had just received their inheritance. The man winced before growling loudly into the night as he tested the three new links attached to his mind, feeling relief when he got small tremors in response.

The bed beside him shifted and a head of long blonde hair peaked over the covers at him. Narcissa shot up in bed as she saw her husband’s state.

“Lucius, calm down. What’s wrong?” She whispered as she reached out and tucked some hair that was in her husband’s face behind his ear.

Suddenly, she felt the bond between her and her husband break, and she instantly knew what had occurred. Lucius had responded to his mate’s first transformation. Narcissa smiled softly as Lucius turned his head to her, his elven like cat ears now replacing where his humanoid ones once were. He growl in pain as he tried to sit up, but his muscles were too weak from the instant change and he fell on to his stomach again.

“I’ll let you rest, I’ll be in my engagement suite if you need me,“ Narcissa said softly, “Try to relax and go back to sleep. We still have to pick Draco up from the Zabini Manor tomorrow afternoon.”

Lucius couldn’t stop a contented purr from escaping his chest when he heard his son’s name. Slowly he settled down enough to follow his now ex-wife, and best friend’s advice; falling asleep again after a few moment of feeling the light thrum of the bonds that had recently formed.

Zabini Manor, Fourth Floor, Fifth Door on the Right, 12:52 A.M.   
  
Draco awoke from a deep sleep and screamed. He was lying on his back, his shoulder length white hair flowing out like a halo on his pillow as his back arched. His ears lengthened into furry, white, elven points and a long tail grew out from the base of his spine.  
  
Hearing his best friend scream Blaise woke up, his eyes instantly turning a feral red as he searched for what or who was hurting his coven brother. No one hurt a vampire’s coven. When he looked at Draco his eyes calmed a little, turning to a mix of red and his natural golden brown. The blonde’s tail was bent at an odd angle from growing out against the day bed that he was laying on, twitching from pain beneath the blanket that covered him from his waist down.

Blaise jumped off his bed and kneeled beside Draco just as Clara, his mother ran in.   
  
“What’s going on?” Clara exclaimed as she saw Draco panting and whimpering on the floor before he forced himself to roll over on to his stomach so that he could straighten out his tail.  
  
“I don’t know,” Blaise said as he crouched down by Draco’s side, “I’ve never seen him in so much pain that he transformed before.”

Clara pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell over the blonde, “Poor thing,” she said, “It looks like three bonds have completely awakened in his mind. We’ll just have to try and get him to sleep again. We can tell his parent’s what happen when they come for him tomorrow afternoon.”

Draco grimaced in pain he felt the links in his mind flare to life again, then whimpered as one weakened a few seconds later. Something was wrong. The link shouldn’t be weak after it had just awoken. He wanted to know the reason why it was weak, but he felt helpless as his muscles refused to cooperate after the sudden transformation.   
  
Blaise sighed in worry as he listened to his mother wave her wand and cast a strong sleeping spell on the blonde. It was a spell she had invented long ago when Blaise was still a baby and she only used it on her loved ones when they couldn’t sleep. She didn’t care about anyone else enough to use it otherwise.

Snape House, First Floor at the back of the House next to the Kitchen, 1:34 A.M.   
  
Severus Snape was standing in his lab quietly brewing a dangerous potion when he suddenly collapsed on the floor. A pained whimper escaped his lips as he felt all the links in his mind throb before flaring wide open. The sudden onslaught of sensation and emotions caused his creamy white legs to shift, seemingly to melting together as his pants shredded to lie on the stone floor beneath him. His legs stopped changing after they formed into a dark red-purple tail with a long fin that matched, though transparent, in color at the tip. He groaned as the dry air hit his newly formed tail, the scales sitting uncomfortably on his skin. Mermen were not supposed to change out of water.   
  
He stripped off his shirt and then, concentrating, he apparated out of his lab and into his indoor, freshwater pool. A slight feeling of annoyance settled in his gut as his mind counted the seconds it took for his potion to spoil. Taking a deep breath in he let go of the aggravation that the spoiled potion caused and began to swim around the pool. After swimming for a few moments the throbbing in his head and tail fin lessened and he realized exactly how tired he was after the transformation.

Severus swam over to a large rock that lay just behind the magical waterfall coming from high up in the air of the room. Pulling himself up onto the rock he kept the webby fin at the tip of his tail in the water while the rest of his fin and body was sprinkled with water droplets misting from the waterfall. He curled slightly and layed his head on his arms before he closed his eyes and smiled; a faint purring filling his mind from one of the links. He fell asleep as he began to listen to all of his mates. 


	2. Wake Up Harry

Harry Potter woke up with the morning sun, groaning at the bright light streaming through the vegetable plants that his head was currently surrounded by. His muscles in his back and legs protested extremely loudly as he forced himself to his knees and off the ground. He noticed that the muscles around his shoulder blades and lower back were particularly stiff as he got to his feet and forced them to move toward his Aunt and Uncle’s house. With his muscles screaming at him and an odd headache throbbing in his skull he purposefully forgot about the yard work he was supposed to finish the night before.

By the time he got to the large closet that his relatives had called his bedroom he had begun to feel twitching in his shoulder and lower back muscles; reminding him of the familiar sensations from the night before. He must have overworked himself and passed out. He remembered it being unusually hot outside the night before.

As he was working on convincing himself that he was fine and that nothing odd had happened to him in the night the twitching in his back muscles became more excited. Then, suddenly pain shot through his muscles, not quite as bad as what he partially remembered from the night before; still painful none the less. He felt his bones stretching and lengthening as they elongated to protrude out of his back.

When the pain finally dulled to a throbbing ache he gingerly reached his arms back and touched the base of his spine and his right shoulder blade. As his fingers touched the bone, not protruding from his body, his eyes widened in shock. Fingered lightly travelled down the protrusions before his head whipped to the right, coming face to face with a large, leathery looking, black wing. His head whipped to the other side and down to look at where his other hand rested, only to be blocked by another matching wing. The bone sticking out of his lower spine twitched sending a tail that matched his wings flicking into his line of sight.

He had wings and a tail. What in bloody hell? He fought a surge of panic down and tried to remember what Hermione had told him about her research into wizarding culture at the end of the last school year. It was something about an inheritance that occurred on a wizard of witch’s 18th birthday. Some people had ancestors whom had been creatures and the inheritance could activate the genes that had been passed on, on their first adult birthday. There was only one problem with that idea; he wasn’t 18 years old yet. That would come next year on his birthday.

He moved as quickly as his strained muscles would let him, walking over to kneel before his locked school trunk at the foot of his bed. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he unlocked the lid and opened the trunk before pulling out a small hand mirror that he kept inside.

Holding the small mirror up to his face he stared at his reflection in shock. The first thing that drew him in was his eyes. Once they were a bright green, now they were a dark jade color and as he looked closer he could see thing swirls of silver and black mixed in to his irises. His face was more angular than before, showing off a strong bone structure that had been hiding beneath his left over baby fat. It was odd though. From the pictures of his parents he didn’t remember either of them having a square chin. Bypassing the questions popping up in his mind he continued to study it changed appearance.

His hair hadn’t changed much. It was just as short as before with just enough length in the front to achieve and spiky style if he wished too. It was also still the same shade of midnight black as it had been before as well. His skin, on the other hand, had changed like his eyes had. Instead of the light, slightly pink tan had had before from working so much in the sun, his tan was richer. It had a light golden hue to it that made him look healthier than his old skin tone did.

Looking down at himself he could see that his muscles had grown and had become more defined as well. His worry returned a bit as he realized that this sudden of a change in his body couldn’t be healthy for him. This was the wizarding world though, and many things that hadn’t seemed healthy before becoming a wizard – like talking to snakes - were now pretty much normal. He would have to check in with Madam Pomfrey when he returned to school this year to make sure.

Hearing his Aunt begin to move around in her bedroom as she got up for the day distracted him from his thoughts. He relaxed a little as he heard the shower start; he had time. His Aunt took long showers, and it was a Saturday so his Uncle and cousin wouldn’t be up for a few hours. His poor attempt at working in the garden wouldn’t be discovered until then. His Aunt didn’t dare to punish him herself, leaving the dirty work for her husband to act out.

An odd twinge of amusement filled him as he realized what he was doing. He was worrying about being punished for not doing his chores when he had wings and a tail sticking out of his body. It was absurd!

Harry knew he had to get rid of his new appendages before his relatives saw them though. Only Merlin knew what they would do to him then, though he did have a vague idea. As he thought about his new problem his muscles began flexing painfully around the new additions to his body. A strange pulling sensation began around his shoulder blades and tail bone and he turned his head to watch his wings disappear into his back. After they were gone a final turn proved that his tail had hidden itself too. Well that solved that problem.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping at his window. Looking he found a regal looking brown owl sitting on the only remaining bat attached to his window seal. He went over and opened the window to let the owl in, only to have it swoop in, drop a letter at his feet, and swoop back out without a reply or a treat. Harry raised an eyebrow at the odd bird flying away from him and shut the window. He then leaned down and picked up the letter from the floor.

The first thing he noticed was the Gringott’s seal holding the envelope together. He folded the parchment, cracking the wax of the seal before opening the letter to read the contents inside.

Dear Mister Potter,

            We have found some discrepancies within your records and accounts. You are needed to attend a meeting in order to validate and correct previously mentioned records. Please gather any documentation you believe that you may need and prepare to be portkeyed to the office of your account manager: Matterhorn. The portkey will activate in exactly two minutes.

Sincerely,

Secretary Clawsbeard

Harry was confused, since when did he have accounts at Gringott’s? As far as he knew he only had the one vault that his parents had left him. Knowing he didn’t have much time and that this could be his only chance he started waving his wand, pointing at different objects in his room. His trunk lid opened and all of his clothes, books, and other belongings flew inside. He quickly shut and locked his trunk before shrinking it and placing it his pocket.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the letter begin to glow. He reached out and grabbed his letter just in time to feel a pull behind his navel, and then he was gone from his Aunt and Uncle’s perfect house. After a few seconds he landed on his feet, stumbling forward a bit, in the main entrance hall of Gringott’s Bank. As he looked up at the goblin looking down his nose at him in disdain he got the feeling that everything was going to change. For better or for worse, he didn’t know. Change though, he was for certain.


	3. Who Are You Harry?

As Harry walked up to the podium where a goblin was glaring down at him he realized he could see details that he hadn’t been able to see before. Then he was startled to realize that he couldn’t feel the weight of his glasses on his face. He must have looked rather odd when he suddenly stopped in his progress to the podium and crossed his eyes, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and he could see better than he figured most humans were able to without a spell. He didn’t need he glasses anymore!

Harry’s eyes focused on the goblin who was now glaring at him from a few feet away after he heard the creature clear his throat.

“Can I help you?” The goblin’s gravelly voice was strangely loud to Harry’s ears, making him wince a little and the goblin to grin a little at his obvious pain.

“I was supposed to meet with my account manager,” Harry clarified, “I got a letter saying I would be port keyed to his office.”

The grin fell from the goblin’s face, replaced by his usual look of aggravation, “Letter.” The goblin commanded from his place a few feet above Harry’s head.

Harry held out the letter that had brought him to the bank, quickly pulling his hand away as the goblin rather viciously snatched the parchment from his hand. He watched as the goblin’s frown deepened as he read over the letter. Then suddenly he was the recipient of that frown.

“Follow me.” The goblin said before hopping down from the podium and walking toward the back of the bank without waiting for Harry.

The goblin was quite fast for someone with such short legs and Harry found himself speed walking to keep up with the other creature. He was led toward a large stone door at the very back of the bank. The name plate sunk into the stone said, “Matterhorn,” in all capital letters and without knocking the goblin pushed open the door.

Harry was struck by wonder at exactly how strong the smaller creatures were. The door certainly looked to be a few tons since it was solid stone and not just the over surface covered in it. Harry followed the goblin through the door and into the ornate office on the other side. The goblin that sat at the desk across from him was a little bigger than the one that led him in here and his eyes looked even crueler.

“Sit down Mister Potter.” The goblin behind the desk said, pointing at a chair that was placed right across from him.

Harry followed the goblin’s orders, suddenly feeling like he was in trouble for something he didn’t remember doing. The goblin that had led him into the office quickly exited the room without a single glance at Harry. The wizard suddenly found himself wishing the other goblin would have stayed; maybe there would be a witness to his untimely death then.

“I am Matterhorn, Chief of the Orphan Branch of Gringott’s Bank.” The goblin at the desk said, “Do you have your documentation?”

Harry tried to conceal a small gulp before he said, “Documentation?”

Matterhorn’s eyes narrowed on Harry, “Yes, documentation; a birth certificate, a license of some sort, school transcripts, documentation.”

“I never received any of those,” Harry said before quickly adding, “Sir.” So he didn’t piss off the goblin too much.

“Your guardian never gave you your birth certificate? He never showed you your final grades from school?” Matterhorn asked, and Harry was certain if the goblin’s eyes narrowed anymore his eyelids would be shut.

Harry was confused. He had never even heard of final grades. He was always told by his teachers and the headmaster that he had passed the year. This was most likely because he always ended up in some life threatening situation by the end of the year.

“My Uncle doesn’t have anything do to with my schooling and he never mentioned my birth certificate, sir.” Harry said, choosing his words carefully.

Matterhorn opened a folder and scanned a paper he pulled out from inside, “Your guardian is not one Albus Dumbledore?”

Harry was sure he looked like a fish as his mouth opened and closed in shock. He quickly pulled himself together though when he noticed the goblin was glaring at his moving chin as if it personally offended him. It probably did.

“No, sir,” Harry answered, “I have been living with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley since I was a baby.”

Something changed in the goblin’s face. A look of anger seemed to contort his face even more.

“Lily Potter, nee Evans’s will specifically stated that you were to not be raised by one Petunia and Vernon Dursley if anything were to happen to them.” Matterhorn clarified, “You were to be raised by your godfather Sirius Black, and if not him then by Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, but he was sure his shock was clearly written all over his face from earlier. He knew this was going to be an interesting day when he had woken up this morning.

When Harry didn’t saying anything Matterhorn huffed and moved on to the next topic of business, “Why did you order your owl to change the path of your mail to Gringott’s? We are not a post office Mister Potter. Had you wished for us to hold onto your mail for you until you could collect it you should have filled out the proper paperwork.”

“My mail?” Harry asked his confusing only growing, “I never had Hedwig change my mail destination.”

His confusion only seemed to make the goblin more annoyed since he growled and pulled out a large piece of parchment and a clean inkwell pen.

“Very well Mister Potter. We will return your mail to you at the end of this meeting. For now prick your finger with the pen and sign your name at the top of this parchment.” Matterhorn ordered sounding more exhausted as the meeting went on.

Harry once again did as he was instructed, wincing a little as the pen pricking his finger felt more painful than he thought it should have. Maybe his eyes weren’t the only one of his senses that had been heightened. He quickly signed his name in his messy chicken scratch writing and watched as Matterhorn pulled the parchment away from him and scanned the writing that was appearing.

“There you are Mister Potter,” Matterhorn said, “Now we can discuss your accounts and finish this meeting.”

So, Harry wasn’t the only one wanting to get out of that office. The goblin handed Harry the parchment before he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a few more folders. Harry stared down at the parchment in his hand and he felt his stomach drop. This couldn’t be right.

“This says I am adopted. That my name is Dominick Corvus Black, not Harry James Potter.” Harry said, his voice shockingly neutral, and when Matterhorn didn’t reply he continued, looking up into the goblin’s eyes, “This says that my parents are Dorian Thomas Darkwing and Bellatrix Black. Isn’t that Bellatrix LeStrange’s maiden name? Black? And who is Dorian Thomas Darkwing?”

Matterhorn’s eyebrow rose. The goblin was in a slight state of shock. He hadn’t be prepared for this revelation. <i>’The child of Bellatrix Black and Dorian Darkwing?’</i> he thought in curiosity. “Well that explains a few things.” He paused for a second as he studied the wizard before him, “Let me tell you a story Mister Potter, or Darkwing. When I was a younger goblin I worked in the Olde House branch, where only the oldest wizarding houses kept their accounts. I worked for many old families and I knew them all very well. You can imagine my surprise years later when I heard of Bellatrix Black, now LeStrange, torturing and permanently damaging a young couple in front of their infant son. I knew Bellatrix well. She and her sisters came in often to explore their family vaults. The girl I knew would only kill someone if they were a threat to her family and loved ones. It was also a surprise when I had discovered that she had married Rodolphus LeStrange, fore I had recently filed engagement paperwork to combine her accounts with one Dorian Thomas Darkwing.

At the time there was nothing I could do and I had no proof of foul play. It was also around this time that whispers of a man named Tom Riddle who had taken the role of the menace Lord Voldemort began circling, but no one could really remember much about him other than that he was dangerous. And his appearance so suddenly after it was reported to us that the young Dorian Darkwing had disappeared after going off to search for a child that had been taken from him. You can see how this seemed odd to me and the other goblins. That such a man would disappear completely only for a man with no past to spring up.

A few goblins that had worked alongside me with the Darkwing accounts and shared the same suspicions as I infiltrated Voldemort’s followers, doing so at much risk to themselves because they had to seemingly cut all ties with the rest of us. I only received one report before they too disappeared,” Here the goblin’s face turned a little more ashy that it naturally was, but he continued on regardless of his emotions, “but what they found only furthered my suspicions. The man who called himself Lord Voldemort, before his face was so deformed, had similar features to that of Dorian Darkwing, but not the same. The reports also stated that there seemed to be some sort of glamour, one that we goblins had never experienced before and could not see through, covering his face. They also spoke of Voldemort’s insanity, though it wasn’t so obvious back then, and the odd moments of almost clarity when the Dark Lord would look upon them and those Dorian had known with almost recognition. He would apparently get terrible headaches after such moments. Then the way he spoke, and the way he moved….” Matterhorn trailed off, his thoughts seeming to take hold of him for a few moments before he came back to himself after clearing his throat, “There were plans, the night that my fellow goblins disappeared for good, to attempt to sneak some form of genetic data from Voldemort in an attempt to gain solid proof of who he was, but as I said there was-is no definite proof and nothing that could be done.”

“You’re saying that something happened to my, “Harry almost choked on the word, “parents. Something made them turn into the insane people that they are now. Something made my own father try to kill me over and over again every year since I came to Hogwarts.”

A cruel looking grin formed on Matterhorn’s face, “Look again at that parchment. It may tell you what you need to know.”

Harry continued looking over the parchment in his hands, first studying the family tree that had taken place at the top. The names on his mother’s side of the tree were familiar. He had seen it before at the Black Manor on tapestry of the family tree that Sirius’s mother had partially destroyed. Only this tree didn’t have any names removed, meaning no one had actually been disowned legally. His father’s side of the tree was new. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he had grandparents and three of them, oddly. He had aunts and uncles too; five uncles and two aunts. He had family, a quite a bit of it, at least on his father’s side. His mother’s side was looking a little sad since more of his relatives there had died already. His eyes widened when he caught something else that he hadn’t expected to see on the Black family tree.

“Narcissa Malfoy was adopted?” Harry asked, looking up at the goblin who was still staring down at him.

Matterhorn nodded, “She was blood adopted by Cygnus and Druella Black after close friends of theirs died in a sudden storm. Narcissa Malfoy is by blood a Black, but the adoption does not continue on to her children. Draconis Malfoy is still eligible in title to receive some of the Black fortune, but he himself is not a Black by blood.”

Harry was too shocked still to feel anything significant just nodded and continue studying the parchment in his hands.

Below the family tree was a paragraph that stated his father was a full blooded creature. The document named the creature a Darverius; a humanoid version of a dragon that had wings, a tail, heightened senses, claws, and sharpened upper and lower canines. It also went on to explain that a Darverius was a pack creature and, like werewolves, had mates. On the day of his first transformation his mind opened bonding links to his mates, starting the full bonding process.

Well that explained the foreign feelings and the need he had felt the night before. Harry, curious, mentally felt around for the links that the parchment talked about. Upon finding them he prodded them hesitantly receiving two separate feelings of happiness while the third one remained tightly closed.

He moved on and saw his accounts listed below the ‘creature facts’ and his eyes narrowed.

Homes  
Potter Manor, Manchester, England  
Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, England  
Godric’s Hollow, England  
Potter House, Edinburgh, Scotland  
  
Primary Vaults  
Potter Family Vault: 1,280,432 galleons   
Black Family Vault: 19,197,099 galleons  
Darkwing Vault (Access Pending): 5,832,973 galleons  
                                                      2,500,000 USD  
                                                      8,500,000 GPB  
                                                      1,500,000 Euros  
Secondary Vaults  
Harry Potter School Vault: 2,638 galleons  
Darkwing Child School Vault (Access Pending): 7,500 galleons  
  
Withdrawals  
Harry Potter – Harry Potter School Vault: 2,120 galleon (total)  
Albus Dumbledore – Potter Family Vault: 461,000 (total)

“Dumbledore’s been taking money from the Potter vault? What for?” Harry asked, suspicion growing inside of him.

“The transactions where declared for school tuition and housing fees,” Matterhorn said as he looked at the contents of a folder on his desk, “Though no other Hogwarts student has ever had se pay so much for tuition and judging by the state of your clothing you have not received much of the money from the money he declared as housing fees.”

Harry frowned as the barely concealed insult, but let it slide since he knew his clothes were about as ratty and unfitting as they could get without falling off of him.

“So he’s been taking my parent’s money for other reasons.” Harry stated his brow furrowing.

“Most likely for himself.” Matterhorn growled as he nodded, “Albus Dumbledore is well known to us goblins. We do not think highly of him as we can see his tricks and manipulations of the wizards and witches that we do business with. If there was something to gain, I would not put it past him to be the cause of Bellatrix Black and Dorian Darkwing’s sudden change in personality.”

To say Harry was angry was an understatement. He could have grown up with a family, but Dumbledore had prevented that. He could have had a father to teach him what the hell it meant to be a Darverius, but the old bastard had taken that away from him too. While he was glad he had grown up the last few years knowing Remus and Sirius as his family, he knew that he could have had a whole lot more. The past was the past though, and all he could do now was find a way to save his parents and hopefully put an old man in Azkaban.

Harry hadn’t felt his fingernails and teeth elongating into sharp points, but when Matterhorn cleared his throat to get his attention he sure as hell felt them return to their normal length. He hid another wince as he looked the regal looking goblin in the eye.

“Let Dumbledore keep the money he has taken, “Harry said, then he quickly continued when Matterhorn’s eyes narrowed in anger, “Let him continue to think he had control over me. Once I find a way to make everything right again I will get the money back from him, but for now let him have it. Just make sure to block him from accessing more. If he asks why he can’t receive money from my accounts I am sure you’ll think of something convincing to tell him.”

Matterhorn’s scary grin was back in place almost instantly after Harry stopped talking. Maybe he was starting to like this wizard. It would be a first for him, but it did happen to other goblins on rare occasions. 

The goblin snapped his fingers and a small pile of letters and a small key appeared in his hand, “Where will you be staying Mister Black?” He said his creepy grin still spread across his face, “I will program this key to take you there.”

Harry though about it for a moment, choosing to ignore the change in his last name, “Potter House, I’ll be staying there from now on.”

Matterhorn nodded before looking intently at the key in his hand. The golden key began to glow before a pop echoed in the room and the goblin was handing it to him along with his letters.

“And Mister Black,” Matterhorn said as Harry stood to leave, “Do remember to have your owl change your mailing path. Goblin King.”

Before Harry could say anything he was once again hooked behind his navel and pulled away. Hopefully he would like where he landed, he was going to be living there for a while.

 


	4. You're Home Harry

Harry Potter fell out of the portkey travel and on to the stone walkway, landing on his arse. He stood up, brushing off his pants and gathering up the letters that he had dropped on the ground. The house wasn’t really a house in his opinion, more like a small, stone mansion. He walked up to the door and unlocked it; quietly stepping into the house after opening the door.

As he shut the door behind him he examined the inside of the Potter House, his curiosity of the new place urging him to move deeper into the house. So far the inside of the Mansion was clean, like it hadn’t been deserted in a long time. The entrance hall was made of black marble, the ceiling was spelled to show the sky at all times of the day. On the stairway up to the second floor the steps were black marble and the railing was made of white marble the ends forming into snake heads. There were a few well-placed lights on the walls, most looking like tiny black crystal chandeliers.

Harry stood in the entrance looking around, amazed at the beauty of the house. Sure it looked amazing from the outside, but he had thought that it would be dirtier, and less unlived in than it looked.

Harry heard a gasp from a doorway to his right. Turning he saw a small house-elf peeking around the side.  
  
“There‘s a person!” the little elf whispered excitedly before at least twelve more elves joined it in staring at him around the edge of the doorway.  
  
“Hello?” Harry said, not sure what to make of the elves just yet.  
  
The first elf scrambled out into the entrance hall and stood a few feet away from him.  
  
“What can Motsy be doing for Mister?” the little female elf said.  
  
“I’m the Head of the Potter House. I would like to make this house my home before I go back to school.” Harry stated, looking the elf in the eye, hoping he was coming off as sincere.

The little elf tilted her head to the side before snapping her fingers. A bright light shot through his chest stinging a little, but otherwise not causing any damage. The elf’s eyes widened and her face lit up with joy.

“You survived the test!” She cried, bouncing on her toes before turning to face the other elves, “He survived the test! We have a new Master!”

The elf turned back to Harry and said, “Motsy will be doing whatever Master needs!” She jumped up and down a few time from excitement, “What can Motsy and other elves be doing for Master?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile a little at the happy elf, “My name is Harry Potter. You may call me Harry, but if you feel that you have to call me Master still you may. Could you tell me about the set up of the house?”

Motsy thought for a moment before she answered, “There are three floors to this house sir. We have a basement, and the first and second floors. Outside there is a one floor greenhouse and a small one floor guesthouse. The main house has a kitchen, an indoor hot spring, a bathroom, a sitting room, a library, and a living room on the first floor. The second floor has six bedrooms, two studies, a smaller library, an in suite bathrooms in every bedroom. The basement is mostly storage space and a nice sized potions lab. The guest house has three bedrooms, two that have in suite bathrooms, a small livings room, and a kitchen. The grounds cover a lot of land as well sir.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise, he wasn’t expecting to have such a large house in his ownership, but then again he did own Grimmauld Place now.

“Motsy, could you show me to the master bedroom?” Harry asked, “I would like to rest for a while before I make breakfast.”

“Of course Master Harry!” Motsy said before she paused, “Master wants to make breakfast for himself?”

“Unless it bothers you?” Harry said, suddenly realizing that he might have offended his new elves, “I like cooking for myself and for others.”

“Master is worried about bothering us.” One of the other elves said in awe.

“Of course it doesn’t bother us Master Harry! Just let us know if you wants our help!” Motsy said before practically bouncing towards and up the stairs, “Follow me Master. I’ll show you to your room!”

Harry followed Motsy up the stairs staring in awe at his surroundings. The second floor was amazing to say the least. The floors in the hallway and most of the rooms were made of glass that was enhanced with a strong strengthening charm. Under the glass looked to be a blue colored fog, and as Harry’s eyes widened in shock the color changed to a bright blue. Motsy told him that the floors in the hallway changed with his, and only his, moods, and they also could be told to clear so people that were on the third floor could look on those below without having the people on the second floor know they were watching. The walls and ceilings were made of moonstone and candles were charmed to hang high in the air, making the moonstone sparkle.  
  
On the second floor were the bedrooms; which were charmed to change according to the tastes of the person living in them. The master bedroom was the same as the other rooms, only it was much larger and had a changing ceiling. Normally the ceiling was of the sky outside, but if the person living in the master bedroom wanted to change the ceiling all they had to do was concentrate on the type of image that they wanted to appear and the magic of the room would change it.

When Harry got to the master bedroom Motsy took his belongings and began setting them up and putting things where they belonged as he sat down on the California king size bed and began to open and read the mail that Matterhorn had given him. He was starting to wish he hadn’t sent Hedwig to Hermione at the beginning of the summer. She didn’t have an owl herself and it was easier to let her borrow Hedwig than for her to have to rent an owl for the summer.

Harry opened the first letter of the pile. It was from Hermione.

Hello Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I‘m so sorry for not writing until now. My parents picked me up from the station at the end of school last year and we immediately went to France. They wouldn‘t let me do anything magic! They wanted a magic free vacation. Though they did let me babysit Hedwig for you, or at least that is what I told them I was doing. I tried to send letters to you and Ron, but my father caught me every time. He says that he is sorry, but he just wanted to spend time with me and my mom before she has the baby.  
  
Yes, my mom is pregnant! I‘m going to have a little brother! I‘m so excited.  
  
Well here is your birthday present. You can write to me anytime now. I promise!  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. If you get a letter from Ron please tell me. He hasn‘t been answering any of my letters. I‘m getting worried.

  
Inside the envelope that the letter came in was a gift card worth twenty-five dollars to Flourish and Blotts.

He opened the next envelope rather quickly, since it was practically falling apart. It looked like the owl that had delivered it had pecked at it one too many times.

Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven‘t written. I can‘t explain now. The family and I are all right. I have to keep this short. Tell 'Mione not to worry. I‘ll see you at school.  
  
Ron

Harry frowned at the letter. It was unusual for his best friend to not write about his entire summer, complaining about his siblings and telling wild tales of things that had all gotten up to. He also usually got a present from Ron and his family for his birthday, but this time he only got this short letter. He sat that letter down and went to the next one, trying not to think about what could be wrong with his best friend.

Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Dumbledore has been keeping everyone so busy lately. I haven’t had time to get you anything for your birthday, but hopefully I will deliver one to you soon. Something foul is in the air. My wolf can sense it and he hardly stops growling anymore. Be careful Cub and only trust those that you know for sure that you can. Dumbledore is not one of them. He‘s not himself anymore. He‘s become too wrapped up in the war. I‘ll see you soon Cub. That is a promise I intend to keep.  
  
Remus Lupin

Harry smiled he was glad that he wasn’t alone in not trusting Dumbledore. He hoped that Hermione and Ron would be willing to listen to him when the time came to tell them all that the old man had done to him. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his best friend’s to that bastard.

The last letter that he had was from the Ministry of Magic declaring that he was an adult in the eyes of the magical government because of his inheritance. Therefore he would no longer be monitored by any spells and would be allowed to use magic outside of school.

Feeling a little stressed out from worrying about his friends he asked Motsy to show him to the hot spring on the first floor. When Motsy opened the door; Harry’s eyes widened in shock. Inside the dimly lit room was a large spring, with water clearly showing that it was on top of stone and not a built in to make that artificial blue color that most muggle pools had at the bottom. As Harry walked in the room with Motsy he could see steam rising from one side, while the other had a mist on top, and in the middle above the water the air was clear. Harry walked over to the misty side of the water, knowing that the steaming side was hot. He reached his hand down and touched the water, only to draw back in surprise when the water chilled his fingers. He walked over a few yard and reached down into the middle section of the pool to find that it was pleasantly warm. The sides of the spring were covered in small plants and stones where a person could sit and just dip their feet in.  
  
“The ceiling be charmed to be the night sky at all times. The moon and clouds change though.” Motsy said.

“Thank you Motsy, I’m just going to relax for a little while then I’ll be down to help make breakfast.” Harry said, stripping himself of his shirt and transfiguring his pants and underwear into a pair of swim shorts.

Motsy nodded, bowing low enough that her nose almost touched the floor before scurrying happily from the room. Harry sunk into the warm water in the middle of the pool, leaving his arms on the sides to hold himself up. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, finally feeling relaxed after working so hard for so long.

* * *

The days went by quickly as Harry got accustomed to his new home. It was now approaching the beginning of the Hogwarts school year; it was only a week away and Harry knew he needed to get his new books and a few other things before school started. But first, he needed to write letters. He knew that by now Hermione would be driving herself insane with worry, as would be Remus.  
  
Harry went to his bedroom and grabbed a quill and parchment out of his trunk before he went to the sitting room and began writing.

Dear Hermione,  
  
Everything is fine, but I‘ve been busy lately so I have not been able to write back. I moved from my uncle‘s house. I‘m happy now, and yes, I am very safe. I came into a creature inheritance on my birthday. I’m Darverius. I‘m sure you will know all about them soon. I want you and your parents to come and stay with me for a while. Some things have changed in the wizarding world and it might not be safe for you and your parents to live by yourselves anymore. I‘ll send a portkey through with this letter. I really like the present you gave me, too. Thank you. Hopefully I can use it when we go shopping for school. I‘ll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
Harry

  
  
After finishing the letter Harry called for Motsy. She showed up with some tea and biscuits and was wearing a doily on her head.  
  
“What can Motsy be doing for Master Harry? It is also tea time; would Master Harry be liking some?” Motsy asked politely.  
  
“No thank you Motsy. Can you get me any untraceable portkeys to send to my friends?” Harry asked the little elf.  
  
Motsy nodded and said, “Motsy can make very good portkeys, sir. Motsy can have them done in very short time. How many Master Harry be needing?”  
  
“I need two,” Harry answered.  
  
Motsy nodded before she popped out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with what looked to be like two toddler’s letter blocks in her hand.  
  
“Here be Master Harry’s portkeys. Where would you wish for them to go to?” Motsy said placing the blocks on the couch Harry was sitting on.  
  
“I want them to lead to this house and be activated by the word ‘lion’,” Harry said.  
  
Motsy nodded and snapped her fingers. The blocks glowed green for a second before returning to their normal colors.  
  
“Is Master Harry be needing anything else from Motsy?” Motsy asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and grabbed the port keys off the couch and placed them on the desk where he had been writing the letters.  
  
“You may go back to doing whatever you were doing Motsy.” He said with a soft smile.  
  
Motsy curtsied before popping out of the room.  
  
Harry wrote a quick letter to Remus, and added the activation word to both Hermione’s letter and to his honorary godfather’s. He attached the letters to the portkeys and blew a whistle with his fingers out the window after he opened is.  
  
A moment later a brown barn owl was sitting on the edge of the window with its leg sticking out. Harry quickly attached the letters to its leg and cast a weight lightening charm on the parcels before he sent him off to deliver the letters.  
  
When he was about to lie down on the couch and take a nap Harry saw an owl flying towards the window. He waited for it to land before taking the letter off his leg and opening it.

Mister Black,

This is an urgent letter. I have discovered some extra information about the date of your birth. Your actual birth date is December 31, 1979, but it appears you were spelled to receive you inheritance on July 31st of this year to hide your actual age. This means you are actually 18 years old and not 17 as previously thought.

Matterhorn

 

Harry stared at the paper for a second before groaning and flopping down on the couch. It was just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of important facts that he was ‘misinformed’ of. With an aggravated sigh he rubbed his forehead, finally relaxing and closing his eyes as he waited for his friend and godfather to show up. After leaving his ‘uncle’s’ house Harry had been much happier than he had been in a very long time. It was still hard to believe that his parents were Voldemort and BellatrixLestrange, but it was getting easier and easier as he examined his past and the evidence that had been brought before him.

Now his connection to Voldemort’s mind and the fact that he could speak to snakes was much easier to explain and understand. Also easier to explain was his raw need to jump into dangerous situations. His mother was a very good object to compare himself to in that subject. It had been proven quite a few times in her past actions, no matter how evil they were. Maybe she was a little crazy without the curse, or maybe she was just that devious naturally.

As Harry went over more information that he had learned he began feeling a tug on one of his links. He searched his mind and found the beginning of the link and focused on it. He suddenly felt a flood of happiness wash over him, but it wasn’t his own.  
  
“I did it.” a voice whispered tiredly through his mind.  
  
“Who are you?” Harry asked with his mind, through the link.  
  
“Your mate. I did it. I finally connected with you.” the voice whispered again sounding exhausted from apparently many attempts at connecting their minds together.

He sounded happy though, and that made Harry smile, “What is your name?” he asked.

“Draco, my mother calls me Dragon though.” The voice said, sounding more male now, “Making this connection exhausted me.”

“Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked; he had to know.

“Yes. “ Draco said hesitantly, the happiness being replaced by weariness and exhaustion, “Do we know each other?”

Harry hesitated before answering; his answer could ruin any initial trust that his mate already had for him, “Don’t worry about that now. You should rest, you sound exhausted.”

There was a pause before Draco said, “Very well.”

Then the link quieted, but it didn’t close. Harry couldn’t help but be torn between apprehension and glee as he thought over this discovery. He just hoped that Draco wouldn’t out right reject him when he discovered exactly who his mate was. Just thinking about it had his more animalistic side fighting to surface from inside him. He wondered briefly whether Darverius had dominant and submissive components like werewolves had. If they did than judging by his reaction to his mates during his first transformation and his instincts to claim Draco now that they had made a connection he was a dominant partner.

Harry left Draco’s link and searched through his mind for the beginning of one of the other two. When he found one he concentrated on it and mentally smirked as he easily opened for him.  
  
The first thing he heard was a gasp, then he saw an image of a man laying on the floor, wincing as his legs melded together into a large red-purple fin. Harry watched, mentally shaking himself as he realized he had caused one of his mates pain. The man began to change more as a glamour fell revealing his true features. His hair was a long and shoulder length onyx black, and seemed to float as if he was in water. Light purple scales dusted the sides of his forearms, and his eyes were a mix of purple and black. Then last his ears became pointed and his nose changed from large with an intrusive bump, to long and delicate with a slight point at the end, giving him an elegant look that would make a veela swoon.  
  
The merman closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax in the open air before he tried to change back into his human form. Harry was in awe of his beauty. He couldn’t believe that the man who he thought was a greasy bat of a Potion’s Professor could be this gorgeous.  
  
“Who are you?” Severus asked quietly, his voice deeply rich and airy.  
  
“You’ll find out soon.” Harry answered back, mentally reaching out to brush his fingers across the merman’s cheek.  
  
Severus jumped at the phantom touch before leaning into the fingers just before Harry pulled out of the link.  
  
His life just seemed to get stranger and stranger. Harry was about to test the third link when Motsy popped into the room and nudged him. Harry’s eyes snapped open in surprise and scared the little elf.  
  
“Motsy is very sorry Master Harry. Motsy shouldn’t have touched Master Harry like that, but Motsy needs to tell Master Harry that there are people at the door. Motsy wonders what she should do with people.” Motsy jabbered out quickly, her hands covering her mouth in a scared and apologetic pose.

Harry sat up and smiled at the small elf, “It’s all right Motsy. You can get my attention however you want, as long as you don’t hurt me. As for the people at the door, I will go down and see to them.”  
  
Motsy nodded vigorously before saying, “Thank you Master Harry. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.”

When Motsy popped out of the room not a second later Harry left and went down the stairs to see to his guests.


	5. Tell Us Harry

As Harry opened the door Harry was almost frightened into sending a stupefy spell when someone jumped at him and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again Harry Potter.” The voice of the person hugging him said, “I was so afraid that you had been captured or killed. You ever run away and not tell me again I’ll…I’ll….Oh I don’t know what I’ll do, but it will be painful.”  
  
Harry looked down and smiled at the person who seemed permanently attached to his person. Hermione pulled back and smacked him softly across the face. Harry stood in shock for a moment before raising an eyebrow at his ‘sister’ and grinning widely.  
  
“Yes, Cub, don’t run away without telling us again.”

Harry looked up and grinned at Remus, whose eyes were almost pure gold; a sure sign that he and Moony had been worried about their ‘cub’. He gave Hermione a hug and then detached himself from her and walked over to Remus. This godfather looked down at him for a moment before grinning and giving him the biggest bear hug that he had ever had the chance to experience.

“I promise to tell you guys before I do something like this again. Though I don’t think it will happen.” Harry said once Remus let him go, “I’m actually very comfortable here.”  
  
“Where are we actually Mr. Potter?” Another voice from behind Remus said.  
  
Remus stepped out of the way with a small blush on his face from forgetting about the people behind him. Two people walked in; one was a skinny man with thick brown hair and eyes, and the other was a very pregnant woman with curly dark blonde hair.  
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it’s good to see you again. You are at my new home. This place is the Potter House and it is in Edinburgh, Scotland.” Harry said addressing Hermione’s parents.

Harry could see Hermione’s face morphing as questions began to fill her mind.

He internally winced at the conversation to come, “It’s a long story.”

Hermione put her hands on her hips before fixing Harry a stern look, “Okay Harry, what’s going on?”

Harry sighed as he stood back to lead the group into the living room, “Come on, I’ll tell you everything Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger you might not be able to follow what I am about to tell you. I’ll understand if you want to find a room and get settled in.”

The Granger’s looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Mr. Granger answered Harry, “We’ll go find our room and let the three of you talk.”  
  
Harry gave the couple a smile before calling for Motsy.  
  
“What can Motsy be doing for Master Harry?” Motsy said as she appeared, a bright smile on her little face.  
  
“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, “You’re having the house elves work for you!?”  
  
“Oh noes Master Harry’s guest,” Motsy said, running up to Hermione and standing on her tippy-toes in front of her, trying in vain to look her in the eyes, “Motsy loves helping out Master Harry. Master Harry is very nice to Motsy and the other elves. Master Harry doesn’t even let Motsy make breakfast, lunch, or dinner for him! He’s a very nice Master. Please don’t be mad at Master Harry!”  
  
Hermione huffed before looking down at the elf, “Fine, since you put it that way, but don’t you dare hurt these elves Harry Potter, or I swear I’ll stupefy you until your brain cells are little more than mush!”  
  
Remus hid a chuckle as Harry gulped and nodded to Hermione. He knew she wasn’t kidding when she threatened him.  
  
Harry looked at Motsy, taking a discrete step away from Hermione so he could get away from her glare, “Motsy are there any rooms for Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the first floor? They are to be treated just like you and the other elves treat me, all right?”  
  
Motsy smiled and curtsied in her little yellow dress, “Yes Master Harry. This way Mister and Misses Harry’s Guests, Motsy and me sister Mitsy will be helping you with the baby and the room. Follow Motsy!”  
  
Mrs. Granger let out a giggle as she and her husband followed the little elf that was skipping down the hallway.  
  
“'Mione, I came into my inheritance on July 31,” Harry began nervously. He really did hope that Hermione would still accept him after he told her everything, “First off, I told you what I was in my letter to you. Do you know anything about that creature?”  
  
Hermione nodded as she patiently waited for Harry to continue.

“I found out what I was by going to Gringotts and speaking with my account manager there. He tested me to see if I was who I said I was with a parchment that I had to sign my name in blood on.”

“A heritage parchment?” Remus asked.

“I suppose so. It did show my family tree after I signed my name.” Harry answered, “Anyways, it seems that Dumbledore has been stealing money from me since I was born, though he’s done much more than that. To get straight to the point, ‘Mione; I’m not Harry Potter. Harry Potter never really existed.”  
  
Hermione looked startled for a moment before she asked, “So James and Lily Potter were not really your parents?”  
  
Harry nodded, “They were my adopted parents, though I’m still not sure how I went from being with my parents to being a Potter.”

“Then who are your parents?” Hermione said looking slowly from Remus to Harry.  
  
“’Mione, Remus isn’t my father. He’s only my godfather, just like Sirius was.” Harry said.  
  
“Though, if I was able to I would have taken Harry in once James and Lily died,” Remus said, then sadly added, “Being a werewolf made it illegal for me to care for children by myself.”  
  
“Then who are your real parents Harry? Or…What is your real name?” Hermione asked, her mind was already in shock and trying to find all possible candidates to be her “brother’s” real parents.  
  
“My real name is Dominick Corvus Black. I was born December 31, 1979. My parents are,” Harry paused before taking a deep breath and stealing himself for the possible fallout. It was all or nothing now, “Dorian Darkwing and Bellatrix Black, or as you know them Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.”  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment, wide eyed in shock.  
  
“What?”  
  
“My parents are Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.”  
  
“But they’ve tried to kill you!” Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair and began pacing.  
  
“They’re under a curse or something Hermione! They can’t help what they are doing! It’s not really their fault that they are acting the way they are!” Harry growled, his eyes instantly turning completely black from the anger and sadness that he was feeling. He began to hear quiet, reassuring murmurs coming through his links as his mates felt his aggravated emotions.  
  
Hermione was startled at her best friend’s tone and a shred of fear coiled in her stomach as she saw his eyes flash black before he calmed himself down.

  
“I’m sorry for yelling at you Harry. It’s just that it’s so much to absorb all at once.” Hermione apologized, “And It’s not even happening to me. I can’t imagine how this is all affecting you.”

“Do you think Dumbledore did something to them Harry?” Remus asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Harry said, reining in his anger, “He already kept so much from me and stole from me. Plus Hedwig changed my mailing path and she’s a smart bird. Someone must have been tracking my mail and I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be him.”

“I see what you mean.” Remus said before a frown formed on his face, his eyes flashing gold as he sniffed the air.

His head whipped toward Hermione and Harry followed his line of sight, hid own eyes widening at what he saw. Hermione was quite literally fuming with smoke rising off her head and shoulders. Her eyes were a bright mix of light brown and fire orange.

“’Mione?” Harry asked hesitantly, worrying that she might explode if he made any loud noises or sudden movements.

Hermione looked at her best friend, a glare directed right at him. Realizing that she had lost control her face relaxed, her eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown, and her body cooled off. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks and across her nose.

 “Sorry,” She said, scuffing her shoe on the carpeted floor, “I guess I should have warned you about that before. On my birthday I inherited creature genes too. I’m a fire Elemental. So when I get really upset I tend to start smoking,” She stopped before wincing and adding, “or I set things on fire.”

“I thought you were a muggle-born Hermione.” Remus said, his voice sounding a little rougher than before as he tried to keep Moony in check.

“I am!” Hermione said, “Both of my parents are muggles, but they looked into our ancestry and it turns out a few of my old relatives had affinities for nature. My Great, great Aunt Margy could plant anything and make it grow, and my Great, great, great Grandpa Albert apparently liked setting things on fire.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his ‘sister’ as he sarcastically asked, “Hermione do I have to be worried about my house burning to the ground?”

Hermione wrinkled up her nose at him and said, “Oh hush Harry.” Realization dawned on her face a moment later and she asked, “If your name isn’t Harry do you want us to call you by your birth name new?”

Harry had been thinking about that very question for a few days now. He knew that it would be easier for everyone if they just stuck to calling him Harry, but he didn’t want to leave his real name behind.

“For now you can just call me Harry,” He answered, “Maybe in time we can switch to Dominick. After the war is over; or if I get my parents back.”

“We’ll get them back Harry,” Remus said trying to assured his godson that everything would turn out okay, “If anyone deserves a family it’s you.”

There was silence for a few minutes as the information that was just brought to the table settled into their minds. It wasn’t long though, for more questions to appear and Hermione was the first person to speak.

“Darverius have predestined mates don’t they?” She asked, curiosity getting the best of her, “At least that’s what I read when I did some research after I got your letter. Have you found yours yet? My research said something about mental links between mates after the Alpha’s first transformation.”

“Yeah, we have bonds that link our minds together.” Harry answered suddenly finding his shoes interesting, “I have three mates from what I can tell.”

“Three?” Hermione and Remus asked at the same time before looking at each other in an awkward sort of shock.

“It’s very rare for wizard/creature hybrids to have so many mates,” Remus said after he looked away from the brunette girl, “Usually a wizard’s magic weakens the creature’s magic in their blood, thus making it weaker.”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “When have I ever been normal Remus?”

The werewolf nodded with a smile on his face, “Good point.”

“Do you know who they are yet?” Hermione asked unconsciously snapping her fingers and making a little flame appear on the tip of her index finger before making a fist and putting the flame out.

Harry was back to watching his shoes toe at the carpet again as he answered, “I who two of them are, but you might not like it.”

“Come on Cub it’s us. If we could survive finding out whom your real parents are I think we can survive knowing who your mates are.” Remus urged.

“Besides Harry if they are your mates then they are our family too.” Hermione added, “Wait, it’s not Ron is it?”

Harry looked at the girl and chuckled at the look on her face. She looked like she had just thought of something that she didn’t ever want to think of.

“No it’s not Ron, Hermione. He’s too much like a brother to me.”

“Then who?” Hermione asked before blowing out a flame on her index finger, her skin remaining unburned.  
  
Harry snorted wondering where his friend had gotten her new attitude from; or maybe she had been hiding it this entire time.

 “Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.”  
  
Hermione’s eyebrows shot up to her hair line before she burst out laughing.  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat; his inner creature didn’t like his mates being laughed at.  
  
“Calm down Harry,” Hermione said as she tried to calm down her laughter, “I’m not laughing at them. I’m just laughing because of how obvious it is. You three have enough chemistry and drama to power Hogwarts for a few years. Plus, they do seem like your other halves, opposites attract an all that. Now I’m just wondering who your third mate is.”  
  
“So am I.” Harry said.

Remus looked at the worn out watch on his wrist, “We should get going to bed. I think the two of you still have to go school shopping. So we should probably do that tomorrow.”

The werewolf didn’t want to admit out loud that it was getting a little difficult for him to be in the same room as the little bushy haired Elemental. Her scent was driving him mad and after decades of waiting Moony wanted to break free and claim his mate.  
  
“I agree,” Hermione said, standing up, “So where are we sleeping tonight?“

  
Harry stood up and motioned for them to follow him. As he led them upstairs he notices a scent coming from Remus that was getting stronger. He was startled when he realized that his instincts told him that it was arousal. Sniffing the air a little more he realized something else; his best friend and his godfather smelt quite similar. Harry inwardly cringed when he thought about what could possibly mean. He wasn’t going to think about them having sex. No he wasn’t. He would be happy for them though, if they did come to terms with whatever was happening between the two of them. They deserved happiness.

Harry walked down to the end of the hallway and to a door that was two doors away from the right side of the master bedroom.

“This is your room Remus.” He said pointing to the door, “Just say your name before opening the door and then walk in. The House has a bit of a habit of making the room fit the inhabitant’s tastes, so hopefully it works.”

  
Then Harry walked over to the doorway across the hall from Remus’s room and looked at Hermione, “This is your room, ‘Mione. If you want to get to your parent’s room all you need to do is step into the fireplace and say their names. It will take you to a stairway that will lead to their rooms.” He looked at Remus, “You can do this to for anyone in the house, too.

Hermione walked over to her door and said her name, before turning to Harry and Remus and saying, “Goodnight Professor, Night Harry,” then she walked into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Harry looked as Remus with a knowing grin on his face.  
  
“What?” Remus asked looking slightly affronted at his godson’s demeanor.  
  
“Nothing, “Harry said, “I’ll see you in the morning. G’night Remus.”  
  
With that Harry walked into his room, leaving a confused Remus in the hallway.


	6. Of Werewolves and Darverius and Oh My...

Remus growled as he lay on his bed in only a pair of pajama pants, desperately willing his hard on to go down. He felt the need to leave his room and go across the hallway to claim the woman in the other room. His wolf was howling to make her theirs, but he refused to give in. He didn’t want to hurt her, and he didn’t trust himself not to hurt her during the next full moon if he did claim her.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about her though, and mentally beating himself up over her age even though she was technically an adult in the eyes of Magical Governments all over the world. Merlin, she was beautiful. Just the thought of that curly chocolate colored hair made him want to run his fingers through it. Her strength amazed him as well. Most Elementals couldn’t control their powers fully until later on in their lives and she had barely struggled to contain her anger earlier that night.

In a momentary second of weakness he stood from his bed and walked to the door of his bedroom. He didn’t even hesitate until he had stepped out of his room and ran quietly across the hall to stand in front of her door. Her scent nearly overwhelmed him, his eyes flashing gold before he forcefully shoved Moony back under his skin. Not sure what he should do next, if he should do anything at all, he leaned his forehead against the door. He exhaled a deep breath he hadn’t known he was holding in through his nose. He felt like a teenager again, sneaking out in the middle of the night to do something that would no doubt get him into enormous amounts of trouble.

Noticing where his thoughts were heading he rubbed a rough hand over his face, desperately trying to snap himself out of his hormone driven state. Her parents were asleep down the hall. He hadn’t even properly tried to court her yet. Did they still call it courting? Maybe it was just dating now-a-days. And just because he recognized her as his mate didn’t mean she recognized him. What was he thinking! As the many reasons to turn around and go to bed piled up in his mind the door that he was currently fighting himself not to break through opened.

Hermione stood in the door way of her bedroom, her eyes wide as she looked at the shirtless Professor standing in her path to the kitchen. And no, she most certainly did not notice that he had a rather defined, sculpted torso. Nope, not one bit. She suddenly realized that her own navy blue nightgown wasn’t all that decent either and quickly covered her chest with her arms.

“Remus,” She said quietly, not sure exactly how sound proof the other rooms were, “Did you need me for something? Is Harry all right?”

“No,” Remus began to speak but quickly stopped to clear his throat when his voice came out a little higher than normal, “No, everyone is all right. I was, um, I was wondering-“

The awkwardness of being caught and his own nerves must have been really showing because Hermione began to look concerned.

After clearing his throat again he finally forced out, “I need to talk to you.”

Hermione still looked concerned as she nodded her head, “I was just about to go to the kitchen for some water. Would you like to come with me?”

“Sure!” Remus said a little too quickly, a small blush lighting his cheeks. He really was turning into a teenager.

“Um,” Hermione spoke hesitantly, “Maybe a robe-“

Remus looked down at himself quickly before he looked back up at her with alarmed eyes; like he hadn’t realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt before.

“Of course, I’ll just go get one.” Remus said before turning and running into his room.

When he came back out, robe securely fastened around his waist, he saw Hermione wearing a sweater over top her nightgown. As they walked down the hallway towards the stair case he just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

Harry groaned as he restlessly tossed and turned in his bed. The links in his mind that connected him to his mates were throbbing. His animal instincts were telling him that he needed to claim them, to solidify the bonds. He groaned as need washed over his body. Gods he needed them to be next to him so badly. He was already hard and no matter how much he tried to get himself off, his body refused to submit to his will.

Finally tossing himself onto his back Harry let out a frustrated groan. He had to try something or he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. Just as he was going to begin stroking himself one of this links flared to life and he closed his eyes, quickly becoming absorbed in the bond.

He was suddenly not in his room anymore. He was standing in a different room that he had never seen before. The room wasn’t lit making the walls dark grey in color. In front of him was a large four poster bed clothed in blue silk sheets and pillows. Above him the enchanted ceiling glittered with a starry night sky.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he felt someone press up against his back, a nose tracing up his spine between his shoulder blades. His whole body stiffened before his ears focused on the purring noise that was coming from the person behind him. He willed himself to relax as he realized that I t was just one of his mates. This dream world they had somehow created within their link was odd, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care as he felt the vast amount of skin against his back.

“You never contacted me.” His mate said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Harry recognized Draco’s voice almost instantly. He realized that he started a low growl in throat and immediately stopped. Where the hell had that come from? When he heard Draco whimper lightly at the growl, he reached back and entwined their hands together; trying to comfort the blonde.

“I thought you were tired from making the connection earlier.” Harry said forcing his voice to remain soothing as the creature inside of him calmed down.

He felt an arm hesitantly wrapping itself around his hip and he wondered if the boy behind him knew just who he was touching. Exploring fingers traced over his skin; brushing against his arousal by accident. Harry let out a low moan at the surprise touch and Draco’s hand pulled back to his hip in shock.

Harry wished he was behind his submissive and suddenly found that his wish had come true. At his sudden disappearance Draco looked on either side of him frantically. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling the slightly shorter man into his chest and settled his chin into the crook of the blonde’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m right here.” Harry said quietly into Draco’s ear, making the blonde relax against his chest, “Sorry I’m still getting used to this dream world of ours.”

Draco sank into his dominant’s embrace knowing that he shouldn’t be so comfortable around someone he hadn’t even seen the face of, but finding that he really couldn’t make himself care. He bit his lower lip as he felt something hard press against his lower back. Feeling a little devious he shifted in his mate’s arms, his hips rotating and rubbing his ass against the hardness behind him.

Harry choked at the attention to his cock before letting out a breathy moan and tightening his hands on Draco’s hips, “Oh, don’t do that.”

Draco’s face lit up in a smirk, his lower lip still in between his teeth. Ignoring Harry’s words he ground back against his mate again, harder this time. Harry moaned again and an idea sprung into his head. In retaliation he thrust his hips up in response to Draco’s grinding and lightly bit down on the shoulder he had been resting his chin on. Draco gasped at the dual stimulation and immediately tried to grind back harder only for his hips to be help in tightly to keep them in place.

“Not tonight,” Harry said into Draco’s ear after he let go of the blonde’s shoulder, “Be patient.”

Draco pouted but conceded to his mate’s demands. He looked down at the arms wrapping around his waist. He found that he quite liked the contrasting skin tones; his creamy white and his mate’s darker golden hue.

“How old are you?” Draco found himself suddenly asking. He wanted to know who his mate was, but if his mate didn’t want to tell him he was fine with piecing together the clues himself.

“18.” His mate answered, his voice deeper than Draco’s own, “You’re warm.”

“My species run naturally warmer than most others,” Draco explained even though he wasn’t asked, “So you’re not in school anymore?”

Harry pressed his lips and nose into the skin of Draco’s shoulder. Merlin the blonde smelt good.

“I’m in my last year.” Harry answered, smirking as a shiver ran through Draco’s body in response to the touch of his lips, “It’s a long story.”

“Well we do have time.” Draco said laying his arms on top of Harry’s and entwining their fingers together.

When his mate remained silent Draco began to get nervous that he had crossed some line he hadn’t seen, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pressed.”

“Its fine,” Harry said still mulling over exactly what he was going to tell the Slytherin, “I was adopted and I’ve just recently found out that my date of birth is actually different than what I had been told.”

Sensing his mate’s distress Draco decided against pressing for more answers on the subject. He didn’t think his mate was ready for the ‘How did you become an orphan’ conversation yet.

“What school do you go to?” Draco asked as he lifted one of his mate’s hands and pressed his palm against his own. His mate’s hand was only slightly bigger than his, but his fingers were thicker meant for sports whereas Draco’s long and thin fingers were meant for the piano or the violin.

“Hogwarts.” Harry answered before realizing that he might have just helped Draco in figuring out who he was. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the blonde’s reaction yet.

Draco’s head was spinning; his mate had been so close this entire time. He could hardly believe it.

“That’s where I go to school.”

“I know.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “You know who I am?”

Harry sighed against Draco’s shoulder, “I recognized your voice.”

The Slytherin felt fear pool in his gut. He had been very cruel to many of the other students at Hogwarts. What if his mate was being kind to him in order to hurt him late and get revenge for some wrong that he had done to him?  

“W-was I mean to you?” Draco asked, mentally berating himself when his voice stuttered.

“Yes,” His mate said and instantly Draco’s stomach felt like it was filled with lead.

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologized though he knew that it probably wasn’t even close to easing any pain he had caused.

Harry huffed in amusement, “Its fine now. I started just as many fights as you did.” He paused was a wicked idea came into his mind. He moved until his lips just barely touched Draco’s ear, “Do you not recognize my voice.”

Draco shuddered as pleasure shot down his spine and for a second he wasn’t sure if he could calm down enough to actually process the question he was asked. The voice was familiar, but in this dream world everything sounded off; his voice even sounded odd to his own ears.

“This place makes your voice sound distorted a bit,” Draco explained.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed before saying, “You should go to sleep Draco. You already tired yourself out today.”

Draco quite liked his mate saying his name and was all for trying to start something physical again, but he did feel tired. He could feel his head begin to ache at the strain of keeping the link open and fully connected for so long.

“All right,” He gave in.

Harry chuckled at the put-out tone in his mate’s voice as he pressed a kiss into Draco’s temple, “Good night Draco.”

Then he was lying in his own bed staring up at the ceiling. His erection had gone down while he was stuck in his head and he had found that his entire body was relaxed. It wasn’t long before Harry was sound asleep.

Draco’s eyes shot open after the connection between him and his mate dulled into a restful state. Emptiness settled in his chest and he began to feel loneliness creep up on him. With his parents’ recent annulment of their marriage he wasn’t sure how his family was doing anymore. It didn’t help that he had discovered that his own father was also his mate.

It hadn’t been to figure out. After finding out that his father had felt his mate’s presence on the same night that he had, noticing his father’s repressed dominant urges over him, and over hearing his father say that he felt three bonds in his mind, it had been a matter of putting two and two together. Now Draco wanted to go to his father, to find comfort in the only mate that he had physical access too. He just wasn’t sure he would be wanted or how his mother would react to the new development.

Deciding that he had to try he got out of bed, his pajama pants long enough to cover his feet against the cold air in the house. He walked quietly as he left his room, hoping none of the house elves found him and asked if he needed assistance. He didn’t want to alert the entire manor of his being awake.

It wasn’t an extremely long walk to his father’s room, but he still had goose bumps by the time he reached the closed wooden door. He hesitated briefly before reaching out, turning the doorknob and opening the door as quietly as he could.

The inside of the room was lit only by the moon shining in through the balcony window, but there was still enough light for Draco to see where his father was. The Malfoy patriarch was laying on a large queen sized bed in the middle of the room, his body covered up to his stomach by a white sheet. His long hair, a traditional symbol of status of the head of family, was gathered loosely in a tie so that it wouldn’t get tangled in the night while he slept. Draco sighed quietly in relief when he saw that his father’s normally grey eyes were closed. But would they remain that way? He was about to find out.


	7. Introducing Harry, Your Mate #1

Draco crept into the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He tiptoed around to the empty side of the bed that used to be where his mother slept. He pushed his thoughts of his mother aside as he crawled onto the mattress and laid down a hair’s breadth away from Lucius’s side. 

Draco practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his father speak, “What’s wrong Draco?”

The older man’s voice was quiet, but it wasn’t groggy so he hadn’t asleep after all. He had probably been away of Draco’s failed attempt at sneakiness the entire time.

“I was just lonely.” Draco said even though it was only part of the truth. When his father didn’t say anything he asked, “Have you talked to him yet?”

Draco moved closer to Lucius until he was pressed against the older man’s side and then laid his head on his chest. The older Malfoy let out a breath he had been holding in restraint. His son really didn’t realize how good he smelt. Lucius slowly let his body relax as he reached up and carded his fingers through his son’s silky blonde hair, enjoying the feel of one of his mates being so close after waiting for so long.

“No I haven’t.” Lucius answered, not giving any reason as to why.

Part of him wanted to submit to his dominant mate’s authority, but the part of him that was a proud leader and powerful wizard didn’t want to bow down to some young creature’s commands. He wanted to be his dominant’s equal; a beta to their alpha. It might kill him, but if he couldn’t make his mate agree with the arrangement then he would block the bonds in his mind. It would hurt him like a cruciatus curse, but his mates, his Draco, wouldn’t feel the pain of the rejection along with him.

Lucius was brought out of his thoughts by something hard poking into his hip. He could feel the moment when Draco realized he had noticed his problem. The air in the room got hotter and heavier; quickly becoming permeated with the scent of Draco’s arousal.

Draco himself tensed and murmured an apology quickly before moving farther away from the other man. Lucius’s own cock hardened in response to his son’s scent and the left over sensation that his skin had left.

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Lucius said, turning his head to the side to watch his son’s blushing face, “Do you want me to help you?”

Suddenly Lucius had a lap full of horny teenager. Draco still had a blush over his cheeks it only grew when he felt Lucius’s hard rod beneath him, only separation coming from their pajama pants. Lucius placed his hands on his son’s hips and gripped them tightly as he rolled his own up into the younger man’s.

Draco’s mouth opened in shock at the surprise action and he began rolling his hips along with his father’s, their hot flesh rubbing together and clothing just adding to the friction. He let his father set the slow tantalizing pace as he bit the inside of his lip, trying to keep quiet as moans began to fight their way up his throat. He knew from past experience that his parents’ rooms weren’t all that soundproof and most loud noises could be heard in either room. He never did try sneaking around the house at night again after that.

Neither of the men noticed Draco slipping forward as they moved until a thrust had Lucius’s hard cock grinding up against Draco’s ass, brushing against a tingling rosebud still hidden behind cloth.

“Papa!” Draco cried out, his hands immediately moving from his father’s defined chest to cover his mouth. Half worrying that his mother had heard him and half embarrassed that he had called his father something that he hadn’t dared to since he was a child.

Lucius’s muscles tensed at the brief sensation, before his son’s expression had him relaxing; a carefree and amused grim settling on his face. He knew exactly what his heir was worry about.

“She can’t hear us,” Lucius said, rolling his hips again and making Draco choke on another moan that he had tried to keep quiet, “No one can hear anything that goes on in this room.”

Another hard roll of his hips had Draco falling forward, his hands leaving his mouth to catch himself as he fell. Draco’s eyes locked on his father’s as the older man’s hands slid down, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his pajama pants. At the slightly nervous look on his son’s face he moved his hands and pushed the pants down just enough to expose the twitching member beneath. One hand slowly began working his son’s prick while the other reached up and cupped Draco’s head, pulling him into a kiss just as Draco let out a moan. The kiss was soft and needy as Draco voiced his pleasure against his father’s lips.

Seeing that his son was already trembling; he quickly let go of Draco’s cock and pushed his own pants down, freeing his erection to the hot air of the room. He put his hand on the younger blonde’s lower back, helping him begin a steady rhythm as their cocks rubbed against one another. Lucius let out his own moan at the new stimulation. He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and watch Draco’s face as his arousal grew. The younger man’s eyes were heavy and now that he wasn’t being kissed anymore his lower lip was in between his teeth.

Draco was almost overwhelmed at the sensations wracking his body. Part of him wanted to just sit up and lower himself down onto his father’s hard cock, but he had honestly never had sex with a man before and wasn’t sure if he was ready without his dominant being here. The creature inside him was whole heartedly agreeing with him; saying that his dominant should be the first to take him. He let out a startled moan as his father’s large hand dipped down the back of his pants; fingers rubbing over his entrance in small circles.

Draco could feel his body’s natural lubrication begin to saturate his channel before a little leaked out onto his father’s finger tips. His breathing was coming in pants now as his hips thrust forward, grinding his cock against the older man’s beneath him, and fingers teased his entrance into loosening. His eyes widened at the new feeling as his father’s index middle finger began to rub over his pucker with more pressure.

“Papa!” Draco cried out again as the long finger breached him, slowly pressing in before pulling out and returning to the previous rubbing, “Please.”

“Please what Draco?” Lucius’s voice was husky with arousal as he spoke, teasing Draco as he leaned in for a kiss before pulling back just out of reach.

“Please,” Draco moaned as his father’s finger pressed into him again before thrusting a few times and retreating once more, “Please stop teasing.”

“Very well,” Lucius said before capturing his son’s lips again and pressing two fingers into his entrance; slowly thrusting them in and out. He scissored his fingers as Draco moan against his lips and pushed back onto his fingers. After a moment he was rewarded for his searching as he brushed up against the bundle of nerves that made his son’s back arch and a loud moan ripped from his throat.

Draco ground down the fingers inside of him, feeling pleasure coil tight in his stomach before he was coming onto his father’s chest. His body was trembling with over exertion as his father withdrew his fingers to let his hand settle on his hips. He let his other hand travel down to his own cock and with a few strong pulls while looking at the debauched blush on his son’s face he was coming as well; streams of liquid covering both of their chests.

Finally Draco collapse onto his father’s chest completely sated and exhausted. Lucius reached to the side and accoied his wand before casting a spell to clean both of them. After he set his wand aside he wrapped his arms around Draco and relaxed as they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Harry woke up to what felt like a mini earthquake, the epicenter was on his bed. He opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position only to find Motsy and Hermione jumping up and down in either side of him.  
  
“Miss Hermione says to wake you up, so Motsy and Miss Hermione wakes Master Harry up, sir!” Motsy exclaimed, jumping off the bed, leaving Hermione to continue jumping.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, then at the little elf standing next to his bed, then finally at the door where Remus stood grinning from ear to ear. He groaned and plopped back down on his pillows. They were out to get him. He knew it. They were pure evil! Though no matter how much he told himself this he couldn’t help but let his face turn into a happy grin.

“Okay, okay,” Harry said when Motsy climbed back on the bed and began to jump up and down again when he didn’t get up fast enough for her standards, “I’m getting up!”

Hermione laughed and jumped off the bed, the little elf following her actions. Remus shook his head and continued to grin wolfishly before leaving the doorway to go back to his room.  
  
Wait. Harry did a double take at the door. He was going the wrong direction to be going to his room. He looked at Hermione with wide eyes, which were looking back at him with mischievously innocent ones.  
  
“I do not want details.” Harry said putting emphasis on ‘not’.

Hermione laughed before saying, “Harry nothing happened. We just went to the kitchen and talked last night. Remus told me that Moony had identified me as his mate, so we decided that we would give the relationship a shot.”

“So you’re already sharing a room?” Harry asked trying to remain serious even though a smirk was trying to form on his face.

“Not for reasons that you are thinking of Mister!” Hermione scolded, grabbing a pillow from Harry’s bed and flinging it at him, “Remus will still have his room in case we need space, but Moony needs to be close to me while the bond stabilizes.”

Harry raised his hands in the air in surrender, “Hey, you don’t need to tell your excuses to me!”

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before she turned and ushering Motsy out of the room so that Harry could get dressed. She was excited to get to Diagon Alley. The Weasley’s were supposed to be going to and Remus had said that he was going to get her something. She really didn’t want to wait, but they had to eat first or they would be starving by the time they got back that afternoon.

Harry got up and stretched finding that his body was surprisingly limber with none of his muscles being stiff at all; which was odd. He always had stiff muscles from sleeping in odd positions throughout the night, especially when he had visions sent from Voldemort.  
  
Harry frowned as he thought about his father. He really needed to find a way to free his parents. He also needed to find out which people in the Order of the Phoenix were loyal specifically to Dumbledore and which ones he might be able to sway to his side. It might be difficult since most people didn’t believe him when he said something until after everything blew up in their faces, but he knew he needed help in defeating the old wizard whenever that time came and having people spy on the old man would be helpful too.

He walked over to his dresser and opened up the drawers. He pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt that wasn’t too large on him and didn’t it have any holes. He definitely needed to buy some new clothes when they went to Diagon Alley that day, or soon all he would have left to wear would be Mrs. Weasley’s sweaters that she knitted for him every Christmas.

When he finally got downstairs Hermione and Remus were already eating the breakfast that the elves had made. Motsy was standing next to Hermione trying to sneak bits of food onto the girl’s plate, as she was probably only agreeing to eat a little bit so that the elves didn’t have to work as much.

Harry strolled into the dining room and picked up a piece of toast before thanking Motsy for the food. After putting blackberry jam on the toasted bread he began munching on it quietly, listening to his sister and his second godfather talking. He sniffed the air and winced again as he got a whiff of their new created bond. He was beginning to wonder if this stronger sense of smell was such a lovely thing to have. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for them, he just didn’t like the rather graphic images of the two other them that popped into his head every time he breathed in.  
  
Hermione finished her food after she finally caught Motsy giving her extras and stood up, “We all set then?” she asked looking from Remus, to Harry, then back again.  
  
Harry finished off the last of his toast and stood up, nodding at Hermione as he swallowed. Remus took one more bite of his ham and eggs before standing too, and soon they were at Diagon Alley via the Floo network. Harry had to cast a cleaning charm on his clothing since he had fallen onto the floor after he had reached the end of his floo-trip.

The first place that they went was to Gringotts where they applied for and received membership cards that worked like muggle credit cards. Remus left them after they left Gringotts, claiming that he needed to go pick up something that he had previously ordered. He had hugged Harry and had given Hermione a kiss on temple before he was off down a side alley with the two teenagers staring after him.  

Seeing the curious and contemplative look on Hermione’s face Harry quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down to Flourish & Blotts books store to start getting their school supplies for the coming year. The gift card Hermione had gotten him for his birthday came in handy after he discovered that his text books for the next school year would cost about 98 galleons, and that was without the optional texts. After he had paid for all of his school books and a few other books that looked interesting he had overly thanked Hermione again for saving him _sooo much_ money. She said ‘you’re welcome’ by sticking her tongue out at him and forcing him to buy her ice cream.

After they ate their ice cream they walked down a side alley with little stores that Harry hadn’t really seen before. They were passing a store called _The Wanderer_ when Harry spotted a pair of pants that he liked the look of.

“Hey Hermione,” He called to his best friend so she wouldn’t leave him behind, “Let’s go in here, I need some new clothes.”

Hermione eyed the clothing he was currently wearing and nodded. As she walked into the store she said, “Yes, yes you do.”

Harry followed his sister into the store, wrinkling his nose at her in retaliation for her comment. Inside the store was a wide variety of clothes and robes. There was even a wall half covered in shoes and the other half was covered in weapons of all sorts. At the very back of the store was what looked like a tattoo chair and table.

As ideas began to pop into Harry’s mind a man in baggy jeans and a tight tank top walked up to him. He had short and spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. His earlobes were pierced and had studs in them while his lower lip had a captive hoop wrapped around the left side.

“Hello. I’m William Corner; I’m the owner of this shop. Is there anything that I can help you with?” the man said, looking at Harry and Hermione both.

“My brother needs a new wardrobe.” Hermione said before Harry could open his mouth.

William looked Harry over with a raised eyebrow before saying, “I can see that. If you’ll follow me I’ll hand you over to my wife Alysha. She takes care of the clothing section of the store. If you need any piercings, tattoos, or weapons you can come to the back by my studio and I’ll help you. Alysha!”

A woman about the same height as Harry with long, dark green hair and eyes walked out of an office just off to the side of the store and up to them with a large grin on her face. She wore a purple and black plaid halter top with a pair of black leather pants that were tight around the thighs and flared out to cover the heeled boots on her feet.  
  
“Yes dear?” She cooed out as she reached up and gave William’s ear a sharp tug.  
  
“These two need your help. The guy needs all new clothes.” William said as he winced and rubbed his now throbbing ear.  
  
Alysha turned and gave Harry a dangerous smile that had him wondering if it would be safer to take his business elsewhere before she looked him up and down.  
  
“Definitely needs leather, and maybe some jeans. Lots of tanks, a few t-shirts and tight long sleeves and sweaters to show off those biceps you seem to be hiding.” She said before turning and motioning for Harry and Hermione to follow.

Harry looked over at Hermione who looked like she was holding herself back from laughing. She just shrugged at him before she followed after Alysha. Harry followed her, suddenly feeling like he was a canary in a cat house.

By the time Alysha was done showing him clothes and forcing to try them on with Hermione’s all too willing help, Harry had more clothes than he could carry in both of his arms. He had been convinced to buy a few leather pants after Hermione had practically forced him into a pair. He had admitted to himself that it wasn’t too outrageous of a look, especially when the leather was made out of wyvern hide which resisted most spells and was rather light. He also grabbed a leather vest made out of the same material. He figured that he would probably need its extra protection in the days to come. On top of the pants and vest he got a variety of other jeans, pants, and shirts, as well as a jacket for a few sets of new robes. He also got a pair of new boots made out of dragon hide that were guaranteed to last for as long as his feet fit into them. Who needed steel-toe boots then nothing can pierce of crush dragon hide?

As Harry paid for his clothes and gave Alysha the address to send his new wardrobe to he looked to the back of the store where William was cleaning up his studio and sterilizing his tools. Merlin he was feeling rebellious today.

~

When Hermione and Harry finally left The Wanderer he was the proud owner of a mountain of clothes, a new pair of boots, a jacket, and body modifications. While William was inking his arm and shoulder with a fierce looking dragon Hermione had brought up the idea of getting her tongue pierced. Apparently she had made a friend while she was travelling with her parents in France and the girl had had a tongue piercing and Hermione had begun to think about getting on herself. This is when Harry started thinking about piercings.

So when his tattoo – which ended up being a half sleeve with a background around the dragon – was finished he had gotten his nipples pierced. This, unlike his tattoo which used numbing ink, was rather painful. But it was worth it when he looked in the mirror and found himself admiring his own body, something that Hermione had laughed at him for. Hermione had also gone ahead with her tongue piercing. William had used a spell to heal the piercing so that her tongue wouldn’t swell, and now all she had to do was get used to the new addition being in her mouth.

They had walked out of the store looking and feeling like new and improved versions of themselves. Hermione had bought a pretty, knee length purple dress that showed off just a little bit of her cleavage after Alysha had showed it to her. She was currently wearing the dress and a pair of purple flats that Harry had sneakily bought for her to go with it. Harry himself wore a pair of tan leather pants that fit his legs nicely, a black long sleeve shirt made of lethifold hide, and a leather vest that matched his pants. He also had on his new boots that looked black in the cloudy daylight.

“Come on ‘Mione,” Harry said as he rotated his shoulders, getting used to the feel of his new clothing, “Let’s go to the Apothecary before I make any more spontaneous decisions.”

Hermione snorted at him, “You always make spontaneous decisions Harry, but maybe looking for the rest of our school supplies will keep you from buy the rest of Diagon Alley.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione’s hand as they started walking back toward the main alley. He rolled his shoulder again as the numbing agent wore off, meaning that his tattoo was almost healed.

“How’s your arm?” Hermione asked.

“Almost healed,” Harry said as they entered the main alley, “How’s your tongue?”

Hermione smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before saying, “It’s odd, but I like it,” She bit her lip them before she asked, “Do you think Remus will like it?”

Harry’s eye twitched a little as he thought of what Remus’s reaction would be to his mate’s new addition, “Oh I’m sure he’ll like it Hermione.” He said, hoping he didn’t sound as weirded out as he felt.

When they finally reached the apothecary Harry felt a tug on one of his bonds, but it still remained closed so he didn’t investigate the feeling. It was when he walked inside that Harry realized what the tug signified. Standing in front of a row of potions ingredients, examining a jar of herbs with a meticulous eye was Severus Snape.

Harry felt his inner animal lurch forward, trying to free itself from Harry’s morals and conscious restraint. Snape seemed to freeze before he slowly turned his head and looked in Harry’s direction with barely contained shock.

Harry gritted his teeth ignoring Hermione’s questioning look as he nodded his head and said, “Good afternoon Professor Snape.”

It seemed that his voice was all that Snape needed to hear in order to pull himself together and pull his mask back on, though it didn’t have quite the same glowering effect that it had it the past.

“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,” Snape greeted them before forcefully turning his head back to the potions ingredients in front of him.

Harry and Hermione split up as they quickly set out to gather the potions ingredients that had been listed on the list they had received from school. Harry prodded at the link that he knew connected him to the potions master, only slightly surprised when the link opened a little to let his thoughts through. He sent the older man the location of his new home with the addition of a hopeful invitation to visit tonight. Harry was suddenly ripped away from the link as the apothecary owner walked up to him.

“Hello, sir. What can I help you with?” the owner said with a forced smile on his face. He clearly wasn’t sure what to make of Harry. While he was well dressed, he was still a teenager. Harry could also tell that even though he owned a store the man was not a people person and definitely didn’t like children.

Harry looked around the store to hide his glance toward Severus and he was suddenly hit with an idea.

“I’ll take a pound of each ingredient you have, and half of any ingredient that you don’t have a full pound of.”

The owner’s eyes widened in and his face paled as he no doubt started thinking about the amount of product he would have to replace. Even with the amount of money that he would make from the sale, it would still be a hassle to get more of some of the ingredients he had.

“Yes, sir,” The owner said before quickly disappearing into the shelves.

Harry picked out a few flasks and bottles, an instrument holder, a mortar and pestle, and a few other potions supplies of high quality that he found. As he looked at the small section of potions books he felt his link to Snape flare open. He quickly grabbed an old tome to pretend to read as he listened to his mate’s voice in his mind.

 _“You have no need for that much potion’s product.”_ Snape said, not stating the question that he was actually asking.

 _“No, but you do.”_ Harry answered and then smiled at the shock that he felt from his mate.

It took a few moments but soon he heard his mate respond, _“Thank you.”_   Then the link was closed again, but he could feel a small crack in it, like it had been left open just a little bit.

Harry walked up to the counter where the owner stood at the register. Hermione had just finished paying for her supplies and raised an eyebrow at him in question. He just nodded, hoping she understood that she would hear about everything later, and laid the rest of his purchases on the counter in front of him.

“Is there anything else I can help you with sir?” The owner asked looking him up and down with suspicion, no doubt wondering if Harry could actually pay for the products he had bought.

“No, sir,” Harry said pulling his Gringotts card from his pocket,

“That will be 1870 galleons sir,” The owner said, accepting the card Harry held out to him and scanning it, “Do you wish to carry your purchases out with you today, or is there an address I can send them to?”

Harry told him the address and took back his card, watching as the owner’s suspicious look turned into one of admiration when the card was accepted by his register, “You can also add a 300 galleon bonus for any supplies that will be hard to acquire.”

The owner looked faint as Harry turned, grabbing Hermione’s hand as he went, and walked out of the store.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said as they walked down the alley, “I think you might have given him a heart attack.”

Harry chuckled at her mock worried tone, “Let’s go find Remus and show him your new tongue ring. Maybe I can go two for two today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed but the revamped version is missing a little character that was in the original. So, in honor and remembrance of Zeakel: '“Weird shit happens to you a lot doesn’t it?” Zeakel asked rhetorically, staring at him from his resting place.'


	8. Welcome Home Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love for someone to do a fanvid or some fanart for me! That would be awesome! I also love hearing ideas from you guys. Another quick thing: If you are confused about something you have to tell me specifically what is confusing you. Just telling me that you are confused doesn't help me fix anything at all. :D

Harry and Hermione had been searching for Remus when Hermione had suddenly pulled them both into a little shop that sold an assortment of products. Hermione stopped in front of a large, floor to ceiling bookshelf that was practically overflowing with books and began to look through the shelves. As his sister began to gather up a pile of books in her arms; a book caught Harry’s eye. It was an old leather bound tome that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. The grey cover was dusty and when Harry pulled the book from the shelf he could see the outline of the book where it had once been. The cover of the book read _Craobh Ghinealaigh Emrysalefey_ in lightly faded gold leafing and when he opened the book he discovered that he couldn't understand a single word. It seemed to be in another language, and probably an old one at that.

“Ready to go Harry?” Hermione asked a she came up beside him holding five large books in her arms.

“Yeah,” Harry said, his arm moving to put the book back, but something in his gut telling him to keep it made him stop, “Let’s go check out and head to Fred and George’s store. Maybe we’ll find Remus there.”

They walked up to the front of the store where a woman stood at the register. Her hair was dark, almost black and flowed in soft waves down her back and around her shoulders. Her diamond shaped face was softened by a light, almost mischievous smile on her pink lips. Her pale grey-green eyes practically glowed in the soft lighting of the store.

She nodded at them politely and asked in a light Irish accent, “Are you ready to check out?”

Hermione smiled back, placing her books on her counter for the woman to scan with her wand and then paid. The woman waved her wand and the books were wrapped in shipping parchment and tied together with twine. When Hermione had her books in her arms Harry handed the woman his book. The woman’s eyes seemed to soften as she looked down at the book, fingertips brushing over the title.

“Such an old book,” The woman said as she looked back up at Harry, “Can you read what it says?”

Harry shook his head, “No ma’am.”

The woman hummed at his response, studying his face thoughtfully before she nodded and scanned the book with her wand, “Be careful with this. Not many can read it without the proper spell, but it still can be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What’s the spell?” he asked as he handed her his card.

The woman’s mischievous smile widened a little as she waved her wand then handed the wrapped package and card back to Harry. When she didn’t say anything Harry was about to ask her again, maybe she was insane and needed to be asked a certain amount of times. Who knew? But Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store.

“Oookay,” She said just as they left the store, “She was weird, but I found some really interesting books on magical creatures!”

Harry let himself be pulled out of the store, but he did look back at the shop in confusion. The woman was still watching him, a thoughtful and kind of sad look on her face.

When Harry and Hermione were out of sight the woman sighed, her eyes growing heavy with a look of longing and sadness.

“Be careful child,” She said quietly to the spot where Harry has disappeared from her sight, “Dangerous times are ahead. Keep him safe. Keep all of them safe. Don’t make the same mistakes that I once did.”

With her last words magic rippled through the air and her eyes closed, a single tear slipping down her cheek as memories of past mistakes and losses fluttered through her mind. Suddenly her body melted away, turning into a downpour of water that soaked the floor behind and around the register counter.

An older woman came out of an office toward the back of the store, marking away at a paper in her hand. When she looked up as she reached the front of the store and saw the water all over she gasped in horror.

“Who spilt water everywhere!?”

~

When they finally got to the joke shop Harry was surprised when the twins looked up at the door and didn’t immediately recognize him. He didn’t think he had change that much. The place was packed and Remus was already there chatting with the twins around their checkout counter. He waved them over and that was when the twin recognized him, their eyes widening as they realized who he was. They ran over to him and before he could even get a ‘hi’ out to them he was grabbed and pulled into another room that had an age limit sign on the door.  
  
“Harry!” Fred exclaimed, and they both hugged him at the same time.  
  
“How are you doing mate?” George asked when they let him go.  
  
“I’ve been fine.” Harry answered after he could breathe again.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Fred started.  
  
“Harry you look,” George added.  
  
“ _Good_.” Fred finished.  
  
“I came into my inheritance. It seems I’ve got some creature blood in me.” Harry explained and quickly started telling them all that he had found out.  
  
“Wicked.” They said at the same time, grinning.

“We have some,” George said.  
  
“Stuff for you Harry.” Fred said.  
  
“All free of course.” George added.  
  
“We won’t let you pay Harry.” Fred scolded when Harry began to protest.  
  
“You got us started you know.”  
  
“Couldn’t do any of this without you.”  
  
Harry gave up and followed them deeper into the back of the room. As they walked he looked around at all the shelves on the walls and raised an eyebrow. Apparently the twins had taken to selling adult products as well as their joke supplies.

Fred snapped his fingers and a basket appeared in his hand and he began filling it up with different items. Lubes, massage oils, toys. Harry’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. He knew the twins would refuse a negative answer to what they were giving him.  
  
“Now that you are old enough Harry,” Fred started.  
  
“You’re definitely going to be” George said.  
  
“Interested in experimenting.” Fred added.  
  
“We understand what it is like.” George said looking back at him with a wicked grin.  
  
“And trust us; your partner will love these.” Fred added as he put a string with seven large beads on it in the basket.  
  
Harry forced his face not to turn red. An image of Draco lay out on a bed with those beads being pushed slowly into him came into his mind and he groaned. They were trying to torture him. He knew it.  
  
Soon the basket was full of items. There were about four different toys in the basket along with many different flavors and sensation creating lubricants. He knew they were right, but why did they have to do this to him now, when he had to leave with his godfather and his sister. The twins closed and latch the basket shut before shrinking it and handing it to Harry.  
  
Trying to change the topic from the awkward one that they were currently on Harry asked, “How is Ron?”  
  
Fred and George frowned and looked at each other before looking back at him, “Dumbledore’s trying to get him to tell him everything he knows about you.”  
  
“Doing the same to Ginny, Mum, and Dad.”  
  
“They haven’t told anything though.”

“Never do that.”  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. He needed to get them away from Dumbledore. He didn’t know what the old man was willing to do if he got desperate enough and didn’t get the answers or results that he wanted.  
  
“Well Harry.”  
  
“Time to go.”  
  
“Can’t spend all our time working on you.” Fred joked.  
  
“Yes, we got other customers that actually pay.” George snickered.  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head at the two red heads.

After exiting the room and saying their goodbyes to the twins, Harry, Hermione, and Remus left the shop. They were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home and Harry could tell seeing the twins had made Hermione sad since she had not seen Ron yet. He knew what she was feeling; he missed his best friend too and was worried about him and his family.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder to comfort her, “Don’t worry ‘Mione, we’ll get a hold of him. If not soon, then when we get to school.”

~

Harry was pacing in his bedroom. It was just after dinner time, getting close to 8pm and he still hadn’t heard anything from Severus. He was beginning to wonder if the potions master wasn’t going to show up when Motsy appeared at his doorway.

“Master Harry has a guest!” She said sounding excited.

“Thank you Motsy!” Harry said as he ran past the little elf and down the stairs, sliding to a stop in the entrance hallway.

Standing in front of him was Severus Snape. The man was looking down his nose at him, but it didn’t have the same holier than thou expression behind it. No the man looked almost nervous as adjusted the sleeves of his usual long, black robe.

“You came.” Harry breathed out before he could stop himself.

Severus nodded sharply, “You invited me into your home. Of course I came, Potter.”

“Harry,” Harry said stepping closer to Severus, “My name is Harry, or, well, it was.”

At Severus’s confused look Harry said, “It’s a long story. I can explain, but we should sit.”

Harry held out his hand for Severus to take so that he could guide him to the living room, but after a moment when the other man didn’t take his hand Harry’s stomach dropped. He lowered his hand and gave a quick nod of acceptance, a lump coming to rest in his throat.

“If you’ll follow me to the living room we can talk.” Harry said, stiffly turning around and walking in the direction of the room he mentioned.

Severus followed the younger man to the room, silently admiring the way the leather pants he was wearing fit him perfectly in all the right places. When they reached the living room Severus looked away from his mate to hide his blatant staring. He sat down in a high backed arm chair across from the couch that Harry sat down in.

“First of all, my parents were not Lily and James Potter.” Harry said, raising his free hand to silence Severus when he looked like he was going to protest. “I don’t know how I ended up with the Potters, and I am sure that they loved me, but they were not my birth parents. My real parents were cursed or something and they no longer remember me. My real name is Dominick Corvus Black. I was born on December 31, 1979. So, I am going to be turning 18 this year and not 17 and I am a Darverius.” Harry stopped himself when he realized he was rambling, about useful information, but it was still rambling.

“You’re saying that you are the child of Bellatrix LeStrange and Dorian Darkwing?” Severus asked slowly, like he wasn’t quite sure he was talking to someone sane.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the older man, but his muscles tensed at the slightly mocking tone. He really hoped that after he had marked his mates all this pent up agitation would disappear. He didn’t like being treated like a lower being at the Dursley’s and he sure as hell wasn’t going to treat his mates like that. So the urges to make them submit to his every whim needed to stop. Harry found himself wishing that his dad wasn’t insane so that he could teach him how to control himself better.

“Yes I am,” Harry said a light growl escaping as he spoke, “I can prove it with a heritage parchment or potion if it would suit you.”

Severus visibly winced at the growl before he quickly answered, “No, I believe you. It’s just hard to believe when Darkwing disappeared almost two decades ago. I don’t remember Bellatrix ever being pregnant.”

“You don’t know who Dorian Darkwing is?” Harry asked suddenly realizing that Severus hadn’t made a connection to Darkwing and Voldemort.

“I know that he was a teacher’s assistant at Hogwarts around the same time that Bellatrix and Lucius went to school. It is said that he quit his job in order to court Bellatrix. Other than that I don’t know much about him.” Severus said.

“Dorian Darkwing is Voldemort.” Harry said pride filling his chest with Severus didn’t even flinch at the name, “The goblins believe that some sort of curse was used in order to change my parent’s memories. It would have had to be a ritual or some sort to erase their memory of me and or each other, not to mention to make my father believe he is someone who he isn’t and drive them both insane.”

Severus’s brow furrowed as he thought over Harry’ words. It had been a shock to hear that Bellatrix was suddenly killing people and torturing others. She had a vicious streak, but she was normally a moderately kind person when she wasn’t protecting someone she loved. Then the fact that Dorian Darkwing mysteriously disappeared from Bellatrix’s life and the rest of the world, and then Voldemort suddenly appeared was very odd.

“Do you know who did this to them?” The potions master asked.

“Dumbledore,” Harry said, “He’s the only one that would gain anything from this. If someone wanted the Black fortune all they had to do was kill them. This, this is a means to gain power and Dumbledore is in the spotlight right now. The whole wizarding world thinks he’s a hero and he’s gaining more power as my parents continue to suffer.”

Harry noticed the Severus suddenly looked uncomfortable at the mention of the old coot’s name so he asked what was wrong.

“He’s the reason why I was late tonight,” Severus said, beginning to pull at his sleeves again, “I didn’t give him information that he needed on Volde- your father’s whereabouts and I paid the price.”

Harry was immediately in front of Severus, gentle hands turning his head to either side, and a nose inhaled deeply; searching for the scent of blood. Harry quickly pulled his hands back when he saw fear flash through Severus’s eyes, fear that was directed at him.

“What did he do to you?” Harry asked, internally wincing when his voice sounded more like a growl that an actual voice.

“He destroyed my home.” Severus answered quickly removing the fear from his features and pulling his mask back on, “He burnt it to the ground.”

Harry felt rage flow through his body once more. His stiffened his muscles to prevent his limbs from shaking as the rage built up inside of him. How dare that bastard do this to his mate. Taking in a few deep breaths Harry backed up until he was sitting across from Severus again; giving them both space to calm down.

“You can stay here. There are plenty of empty rooms.”

Severus nodded, internally very thankful that he had a place to sleep that night that wasn’t outside in the hot air.

“Harry, or Dominick,” Severus spoke, not giving Harry the time to choose which name he wanted his mate to use he continued, “What are you expecting of me?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be confused. His brow furrowed again and he knew that he was going to end up with frown lines before he was 20 if he kept this up.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Severus shifted in his chair, looking uncomfortable at having to explain himself.

“As your submissive mate,” Severus cleared his throat as his nerves began to pool in his stomach, “What am I expected to do for you?”

“Expected to-?” Harry began before realization dawned on his face. He quickly stood from his seat and moved over to kneel in front of the other man, “I don’t expect you to do anything for me Severus. You are your own person, and a pretty damn stubborn one at that. I wouldn’t want to change you for anything. Though,” Harry grinned a little, “It would be nice if we didn’t fight over everything like we usually do.” Harry reached up and traced his index finger over the man’s jaw, “It would also be nice to see what you really look like when we’re home.”

Severus felt better at Harry’s words and smirked before he dropped the glamours covering his body. Dark purple eyes stared down at Harry with unconcealed amusement as the young Darverius gaped at the man sitting in front of him. Harry was having a hard time restraining himself before, but the moment the glamour felt his inner animal began to take over. Suddenly he lurched forward, lightly chapped lips crashing against soft, dark cherry colored ones and fingers tangling in long, silky black strands. Harry had a knee resting on the seat beside Severus’s hip and was tilting the man’s head up as his tongue licked long strokes into his mouth, exploring every crevasse that he could find. He could taste the mint tea Severus had drunk recently, as well as something salty that was just Severus.

The potion’s master was kissing Harry back with as much vigor as he could muster after the long day he had experienced, but when Harry’s fingers touched the first button of his vest fear shot through him. Harry jerked back from his mate as that fear flared through their bond. He was panting as he struggled to gain back control of his body. Harry nodded before leaning in and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Severus’s lips and then standing to his own two feet.

“All right,” Harry said, sounding like he was still trying to convince himself to stop, “All right, I’ll show you to your room.”

Severus slowly stood and followed Harry. He watched him closely in case his dominant mate suddenly changed his mind about stopping. Deciding it was safe to talk again when they reached the top of the stairs and Harry hadn’t jumped him he asked a question that had been bugging him.

“Have you been able to connect to Draco and Lucius yet?”

Harry suddenly stopped and Severus began to wonder if he had brought up something he shouldn’t have. His assumptions were confirmed when Harry spoke next.

“Lucius?” Harry asked turning to face Severus, “I know about Draco, but not Lucius.”

Severus sent his mate a questioning look as he wondered how Harry could know about him and Draco, but not Lucius.

“The third link has been closed since my inheritance.” Harry said as he began to walk again, stopping only when he reached a door just to the right of the master bedroom.

Severus looked thoughtful when Harry turned to him again, “Lucius may be blocking his connection to you out of fear. He’s a naturally dominant man; he probably isn’t coping well with being suddenly thought of as submissive.”

When Harry looked confused Severus continued to explain, “A lot of old cultures of magical creatures see a vast difference between submissive and dominant mates. Some even go as far as thinking that a submissive is only useful for breeding purposes. Darverius have never been like this though. Most prefer equal relationships, except during intercourse. Lucius doesn’t know who you are or that you are Darverius and he had been trained since birth to know how to be submissive. Once his father died, he was able to be dominant in all aspects of his life. He’s probably afraid you will take this away from him.”

Harry nodded his understanding of what his mate had told him, “I’ll try to make a connection to him. Maybe I can at least tell him what I am before he shuts the door on me.” Harry pointed at the door in front of them, “This is your room. Say your name before you open the door and the room will automatically decorate itself to your liking,” Then he pointed to the master bedroom, “My room is there and you can find me or call for Motsy, my house elf, if you need anything.”

Severus nodded and spoke his name. His hand was on the doorknob to his room when Harry leaned forward and kissed him again. When they finally broke apart Harry quickly said goodnight and walked to his room so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

 


	9. Get Some Severus

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his body screaming at him through aches and weak muscles that he was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep though, not with every instinct in him yelling at him to go to the room next to his and be near his mate. He felt like his nerves were being set on fire, but he couldn’t bring himself to do as his body willed.

Something in his mate’s past had obviously made the man scared of Harry, or at least his dominance. Harry refused to force Severus into anything he wasn’t ready for. If he had to wait a thousand years to sleep beside his mate, that is how long he would wait.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a light knock on his bedroom door. Judging by the moon’s position on its path through the sky it was in the very early hours of the morning. Sighing, he forced himself to sit up and called for the person to enter, not really caring that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

The door quietly opened and the last person Harry expected to see stepped into his room. Well, actually that was a lie. The last person he expected to see was his father, not Severus Snape without his glamour and in night clothes.

“Severus?” Harry asked, his face showing his confusion “Is there something wrong? I can call for one of the elves.”

“No.” Severus said, his voice betraying how tired he was, “Nothing is wrong.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. But seeing his mate sway slightly on his feet before he stiffened to keep himself upright, he guessed that the other man was having the same problem that he was.

“Do you,” Harry hesitated, not sure if he was ready for the possible rejection that could be coming, “Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”

Severus looked hesitant as he answered, “If I can.”

“Of course you can!” Harry said, trying not to sound as excited as he felt when he pulled back the bed covers on the empty side of the bed.

As Severus crawled under the covers beside Harry he felt his nerves finally begin to settle down. Harry lowered himself back down into the bed and after a moment he slowly reached out and brushed his fingertips over the potion master’s cheek. Severus froze for a second before he relaxed and rolled to his side, facing Harry. Harry shifted closer to the other man, rolling to his side so they were facing each other and he could card his fingers through long, silky, black locks.

“Severus will you tell me one day why you are so nervous around me?” Harry asked quietly as he studied the other man’s face.

“One day.” Severus said, shifting even closer to Harry in his drowsy state.

Harry hmmed in response to the answer before laying an arm across his mate’s abdomen and finally succumbing to sleep.

~

Harry woke up to the movement of something his arms were wrapped around. Confused he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Severus Snape lying in his arms, snuggling closer into the warmth of Harry’s bare chest. That was until he remembered last night and a small smile drifted across his face as he studied the other man closer.

Now that the sun was shining in through the large bay window in his room he could see tiny, white scales decorating Severus’s cheek bones and nose; almost like a freckle patch. The man looked so much younger when he was asleep and the worries of the world weren’t weighing him down. Harry hoped that one day his mate could look like this without having to be asleep. In the midst of his staring Severus’s eyes fluttered open and his purple gaze settles sleepily on Harry’s face.

“Morning Sev,” Harry muttered quietly before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips.

Fingers stopped his progression though and the potion’s master muttered something that Harry couldn’t quite hear. Then a tingling sensation swept through his mouth leaving a minty clean feeling left in its wake. After a second the long fingers were removed from his lips to rest on his chest and Harry leaned down the rest of the way. Their kiss was slow and tender, but it still made Harry’s toes curl as he wrapped his arms around his slowly awakening mate. With a sudden heave of his weight Harry rolled onto his back, pulling Severus along with him until the other man was settled on top of him.

Severus pulled away from the kiss first and just stared down at Harry, using his arms to hold himself up. The Darverius couldn’t help but staring again as the sun shone against his mate’s glossy black hair and pale skin, creating a halo effect around the man’s face and neck. He noticed that their builds were quite different as well. Now that the glamour was off Severus looked smaller, lither than he had before. Bloody hell, the way that his much too big shirt hung just off one shoulder from moving was doing things to Harry that he wasn’t sure the other man was ready for.

“So-, “Harry said but then quickly cleared his throat when his voice came out a little high. He didn’t miss the way Severus smirked down at him though, “So, does this mean that you are moving in here?”

Severus hummed in response, still staring down at Harry like a predator watching his prey; which Harry wasn’t actually sure if that wasn’t true.

“I suppose if either one of us wants to sleep again I will have to.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond and the intense gaze over his face and torso wasn’t helping him find words either. He noticed Severus paid particular attention to his tattoo and his nipple rings, but he didn’t dare move. So he just lay there, letting Severus get his fill of apparently torturing him. He wasn’t quite prepared for Severus to move and suddenly leave the bed all together.

“I need to shower.” Was all he gave as an explanation as he walked to the in suite bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

Harry let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he was holding and stared at the bathroom door for a moment before convincing himself that it would probably be a bad idea to burst into the bathroom and ravish the other man. Tempting idea as it was, he wasn’t willing to frighten his mate just on the hope that he was ready to cement the bond between them.

Speaking of bonds, Harry decided that he was going to check on his other mates while he waited for Severus to get out of the shower. Closing his eyes he followed the link to Draco’s mind. A smile spread across his face as he felt the other boy sleeping, content and happy. He didn’t want to disturb his sleep though, so he backed away and followed the other link to Lucius. It was still closed and when Harry pushed on it, it didn’t budge. Harry could feel his frustration begin to rise as he pushed on the blockage, knocked on it, and even mentally kicked it. In his mind he growled and pushed once before.

Finally he called to his mate, hoping that the other man could still hear him _somehow_ “Lucius let me in! Please?”

Still nothing happened. So Harry gave up and opened his eyes. Hearing that Severus was still in the shower he got out of bed and cast a cleaning charm over himself. He called for Motsy and asked the little elf to bring Severus’s belongings into his room. As she followed his instructions he quickly got dressed in a pair of dark-washed jeans and a long sleeved, dark green shirt. He put on his dragon hide boots and started thinking about how to officially meet with Lucius and Draco.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening and Severus stepping out into the bedroom. Harry stared as the man looked across the room to where Motsy was putting his clothes away in a large dresser, completely unfazed by Harry’s ogling.

“Motsy be making sure Master Severus’s clothes are separate from Master Harry’s!” Motsy said as Severus walked over to stand beside her, “Master Severus’s robes be in the closet as well!”

Severus quietly thanked the elf before telling her that after his clothes were put away he could do the rest of the unpacking. When Harry noticed Severus begin to pull out clothes for the day he quickly dismissed himself to breakfast in order to give the other man privacy. He was already tempted; he didn’t think he could stop himself from taking the man over the dresser if he had dropped the towel to change in front of him.

~

Draco sat at the desk in his bedroom. He was exploring the bonds in his mind, curious about how much control he actually had over them. He knew his father had shut off their mate, but he didn’t want to do that to his mate. He also knew that he could send thoughts to his mates, but that wasn’t the same as when he had been dreaming the other night. So he was just exploring, trying to find out if he could enter his mates’ minds like his dominant had been able to do to his. The first person he tried to reach was his father. It took a little more force than just sensing his mates, but he easily slipped into his father’s mind. Lucius was currently in his study and Draco could tell when he had been noticed as a waved of amusement mixed with only a little annoyance as his sudden appearance washed over him. Quickly, he left his father’s mind and followed the link that led to Severus’s. When he finally broke through the barriers that Severus had weaved over his mind he could tell that the potion’s master had been aware of his presence from the very first prod. The older man was amused and proud of the blonde’s accomplishment. He felt even more excited and quickly left Severus’s mind and followed the link to his dominant mate. Maybe he could find out who he was!

His dominant’s mind was relatively easy to slip into. He could sense barriers as he passed them, but they seemed to be recognizing him as unthreatening and let him pass on through. He wasn’t ready for what he saw once he was completely wrapped inside his mate’s mind though. Instead of being able to see where his mate was, the other man had their dream world ready for him.

They were in an open, grassy area that he didn’t recognize, but he didn’t care. In front of him stood his dominant mate and he could see his face. Dark jade eyes stared down at him shining with weary amusement. His mate had a strong angular jaw that worked well with his straight nose and slightly high cheekbones. The tan skin that he had thought was an amazing contrast to his before now looked even more golden in the sunlight. All in all, his mate was gorgeous, but he still was prepared for actually knowing who he was.

“Potter?” Draco asked, his voice sounding as shocked as he felt.

“Yes Draco?” Harry said casually. He had had time to process that the blonde was his mate while Draco had only a few seconds.

“You’re,” Draco could honestly say that he was in shock, “You’re my mate?”

Harry nodded, stepping closer to the confused blonde, “And Severus’s, and your father’s.”

“B-but how?” Draco asked, “There hasn’t been creature blood in the Potter line for centuries.”

Harry raised an eyebrow then decided he didn’t want to know why Draco even knew that.

“Well, then it’s a good thing that I’m not a Potter isn’t it?”

“What?” Draco was sure he was close to fainting. Could someone faint in their own mind?

Seeing Draco swaying in their dream world Harry reached out and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders to steady him.

“It’s a bit of a long story, like a said before. Remember?” Harry said not taking his eyes off Draco’s.

Draco nodded, recalling their previous dream conversation.

“The summary is that the Potter’s adopted me, though I still don’t know why; and my parents were cursed to forget me, each other, and pretty much any sanity that they had.”

“That’s terrible.” Draco said as he processed all the information, his heart beat slowing calming down.

“You’re telling me.” Harry muttered, unable to restrain himself from letting his thumb move to brush against Draco’s jaw, “I want to tell you everything in person Draco.”

That snapped Draco out of his processing and he shivered at the caress he was getting, “How?”

“I’ll send you the address through our bond. You and your father are invited to dinner tonight.” Harry answered.

“You know about father?” Draco asked out of shock. He didn’t think Harry would know about that because his father hadn’t talked to him yet.

“Yes,” Harry said taking a step away from Draco, a small smile playing on his lips, “Severus told me.”

“Oh.” Draco concluded that he must still be in shock because that was all he could answer with.

Harry suddenly cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something only he could hear. His smile grew wider and Draco suddenly couldn’t breathe for some reason.

“I am being called,” Harry said looking back at the blonde, “I have to go. I will see you and your father tonight.”

Suddenly Draco was back in his own room, sitting at his desk and contemplating the revelation his mate, and where his mate lived.

~

After both Harry and Severus were done eating breakfast the Darverius quickly ushered the other man away from the dining from under the pretence of showing him around the house. What Harry was really doing was escaping the most awkward breakfast of his life. It consisted of: a happy house elf serving people food when they weren’t looking, a calm merman eating his breakfast and talking about school with Mr. Granger, two parents who were clueless of the werewolf currently trying to hide glances at their daughter’s mouth, and a mischievous girl who knew exactly what she was doing whenever she flashed the ball of her tongue ring to the rest of the room. Thus, Harry just had to get out of there.

Harry had shown Severus to the main areas of the house first; like the kitchen. Then he had taken the man to the potions lab that he, Motsy, and Hermione had set up the day before when they were trying to pass time until dinner. Needless to say Harry had to practically drag Severus away from the room in order to show him the rest of the house. Now Harry was showing Severus the hot spring that was situated in the house, and without thinking he suggested going for a swim.

So here he was, his back turned to give his mate privacy as they stripped out of their clothing. He heard a splash just as he dropped his pants and turned around quickly to see Severus swimming below the water. The water was dark; a sharp contrast to the merman’s pale skin and magenta colored tail.

Harry moved to the edge of spring and quickly jumped into the water. He swam up beside his mate amazed at just how fast the other man could move through the water. When Severus slowed down enough Harry wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and swam up to the surface of the water, breathing deeply when his lungs protested from the lack of oxygen. When Harry looked over his mate’s body once more he was struck again by his beauty.

“Merlin you’re beautiful.” Harry said without thinking.

Severus blushed lightly at the compliment, the scales on his cheekbones turning light pink as blood rushed up to them. Harry could feel the merman’s fin swaying back and forth in the water as he held their bodies afloat. He didn’t think the other man realized that every movement of his tail caused soft flesh to brush against his cock; which was starting to show some interest in their current activity.

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus soft, purple ones, delighting in the shiver that moved down the other man’s body. He nipped gently on Severus’ lower lip, causing the merman to gasp, allowing his tongue to enter the moist cavern and explore. Severus’ moaned as Harry’s tongue massaged his own. He grabbed younger man’s shoulders and pulled himself up higher so Harry‘s head was tilted back. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his waist in response; fingertips teasing the sensitive skin at the transition between stomach and tail. He gasped as the cold metal rings through Harry’s nipples rubbed passed his as he moved. He had briefly forgotten about the additions to his mate’s body.

Harry’s hand suddenly moved lower to his hips and pressed their bodies tighter together, grinding his hardening cock against the mound of soft skin that his Severus’s own arousal. Severus broke away from the kiss with a moan, his breath coming out in pants as he felt pleasure coursing through his body. No one had touched him like this before. He hadn’t even let Lucius be intimate with him while he was in his merman form, but now when he had found his dominant mate; it no longer felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly Severus felt himself being lowered back onto a large rock sticking up from the water. The humid air in the room was a pleasant change to the normal dry air that his legs and fin usually came into contact with. Severus let out a startle moan as fingers traced over the mound of flesh that his cock was currently peaking out of and down over the slit of his opening just below. Then the fingers were gone and Harry’s hand braced beside Severus’s hips, pushing him up above the aroused merman. Said merman wasn’t quite sure what was more arousing: the fact that Harry clearly had enough upper body strength to hold himself up by just his arms without straining, or the hot mouth that leaned down to press open mouth kisses to the mound that Severus’s cock was almost unsheathed from.

Severus carded his fingers into Harry hair and held on as his mate’s tongue dipped just a little into the sheath that protected his arousal. The merman was letting out a string of moans and mewls that made Harry growl in hunger. He licked a hot stripe up the merman’s cock before licking back down towards the small opening he could see widening below his mate’s length. He dipped the tip of his tongue teasingly into the opening, enjoying the moans coming from Severus that seemed to only be getting louder.

“You like that?” Harry asked his voice husky and deep as he raised his head to look at Severus’s flushed face.

Severus watched as Harry shifted his shoulders, moving from side to side like a predator toying with his prey, “God yes!” he breathed out before throwing his head back when Harry dove back down to lick into him.

The tip of Harry’s tongue flicked in and out of Severus’s opening; that was widening under the stimulation, before it would dive deep into him and caressed the silky walls with long thrusts. Severus cried out, begging for Harry, to do what he didn’t know. His breathing was labored, coming out in huffs that cut off keening whines trying to escape from his throat. Then Harry’s mouth left his opening and Severus groan in frustration, before almost jumping in surprise as Harry moved. In magnificent show of upper body strength Harry pushed off with his arms and landed above Severus so that he could once more devour the merman’s mouth.

Severus’s fin twitched as Harry’s thick cock ground down into his own. He moaned at the dual sensations of the body above him grinding down onto him and the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue. Hands caressed his sides, brushing over the sensitive scales around his nipples and then flicking the hardened nubs when they full peaked. Harry answered every moan Severus made with an aroused growl as he licked into the other man’s mouth with lock strokes of his tongue.

The merman was writhing against him and Harry began to move his hips faster, grinding their cocks together as precome eased the friction. Then Severus’s hips stuttered and Harry gripped the back of the man’s head with a steady hand, swallowing everyone moan and cry that escaped him as he came. The added slick over their cocks did Harry in and he followed Severus’s orgasm with his own, breaking the kiss and growling as he covered both of their chests in ribbons of cum.

Harry pressed gentle kisses to Severus’s lips and cheeks as they came down from their post-climax high, happy growls answering Severus’s quiet hmms. Then it hit Harry; he had instigated this, what if Severus had just gone along because he thought it was expected of him?

Jerking back Harry looked down at Severus; worry clear on his face as he studied the other man. Severus seemed to know what he was thinking; which was very possible given they had links to each other’s minds.

The merman reached up and cupped the side of Harry’s face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone as a small, smirk played on Severus’s lips. He looked like the cat that caught the canary instead of the canary that had been caught.

“I’m fine Harry.” Was all he said and it was enough to make Harry collapse on top of him, gathering him up into a relieved hug.

“Though,” Severus said, drawing Harry’s attention away from his relief, “If we don’t want to have to explain why we are naked when Draco and Lucius get here, we might want to get out of here and change into new clothes soon.”

Harry chuckled and slipped back into the water, Severus following closely behind him as they went to get out of the spring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EVIL CACKLE* Watch out! My shoulder kink is showing. Props to my readers that answered me back in my time of need during the writing of this chapter. Without you I'm not sure if would have gotten done....Well at least not this long. Sarah, Arashi, Wallflower, Duo, Amanda, and Carale you guys are the best.


	10. Dinner With The Mates

Harry had just finished getting dressed when Motsy popped into the room to tell him and Severus that they had guests.

“Ask Hermione to let them in would you Motsy?” Harry asked as he looked himself over in the mirror once more.

The little else bounced as she curtsied with a bright smile on her little face before she popped back out of sight.

Harry stared at his reflection fighting the warring nerves in this stomach. He was wearing a nice pair of black dress trousers; a long sleeve, black button up shirt; and a red leather vest. He had been informed by the house elf staff when he told them about the dinner arrangement that a proper formal dinner in pureblood societies required the participants to dress for the occasion. When he had just stared at them Hermione had laughed and told him that since the dinner was going to be a meeting in which his mates would be introduced to him and his family is was considered a formal affair. Meaning Lucius and Draco would no doubt be following the protocol of dressing formally. Now he was worried that he didn’t look decent enough.

He was finishing spiking his hair up when he noticed Severus standing behind him, a knowing smirk on his face. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the gorgeous sight. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to Severus’s natural form, and Merlin he hoped not. The merman was dressed in black dress slacks that fit his legs perfectly; a white button up shirt; and one of his regular black vests, only this one had red trimming over the seams. Over that he wore a black robe that hung open, unbuttoned in the front. His long, black hair framed his face; a few shorter locks escaping to hang just above his eye. Harry realized that his mate’s attire matched his own and was grateful to see that subtly that posed as a united front.

Harry turned around and kissed Severus lightly on the lips, cupping the side of his face with a gentle hand.

“Thank you,” Harry said, butting their noses together.

Severus hummed and replied, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Harry couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face then. “I’m sure you don’t.” Then, taking Severus’s hand and walking to the door, “Come, we better do stop Hermione from intimidating our guests to death.”

~

Hermione had finished dressing an house ago and was currently taking her sweet time adjusting Remus’s tie – in other words she was not so subtly feeling up her werewolf’s chest and neck  - when Motsy popped into their room to inform them that Harry had asked for her to greet Draco and Lucius. Remus’s golden eyes were boring into hers when she told Motsy to have their guests wait for them in the entrance hall.

As soon as Motsy curtsied and popped out of the room Hermione stood on her toes and kissed the man standing before her soundly on the lips, letting her fingertips ghost over his shoulders as she did so. She pulled away before they could lose themselves in the kiss, not failing to notice that Remus’s eyes were will an intense shade of gold.

“Maybe later.” Hermione whispered, letting her lip brush over his as she spoke, then pulling away before either one of them could give in to temptation. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn’t help herself. It was like playing with fire, and she controlled fire so she couldn’t get burned.

As she turned to walk to the door Remus snaked his arm out and grabbed hers. He turned her quickly and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. His tongue flicked at her lower lip and then entered the hot cavern of her mouth when her lips parted to expel a soft moan. Then he pulled back, breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself down as he stared down at Hermione, his eyes slowly changing back to their normal chocolate brown color.

“Later,” was all Remus said before he entwined their hands and let her lead them out of the room.

~

The first ting the two Malfoys noticed was that while their mate’s house was large, it wasn’t too large like their manor was. Lucius couldn’t decide if this pleased him or not. His emotions and animal instincts were still at war and it was hard to decide much of anything these days. It was turning out that denying any sort of contact with one’s mate wreaked havoc with one’s thoughts and mental state. He kept it hidden though. He didn’t want to worry Draco any more than he already was.

Not a minute passed after Lucius had knocked on the front door when it opened up to reveal a small house elf wearing a small yellow dress staring up at the two men. She curtsied and then quickly ushered them inside, offering to take their coats when they gladly took them off. The house was warm, much different than outside and completely different from their own home. After the little elf took their coats and introduced herself their attention was drawn to the stairs where a woman and a man were descending.

The man was much taller than the woman, with light brown hair that touched the tops of his ears and chocolate browns eyes that swept over them. The light scarring on his nose and left cheek identified him to the two blondes as Remus Lupin. The werewolf was decently dressed, unlike usual, in a pair of brown slacks; a dark blue, tucked in dress shirt; and a black tie.

The woman was harder to recognize. Her hair was light brown with an auburn hue and it was pulled back into a loose bun leaving a few wisps of ringlets to frame her face. She was wearing an indigo blue dress that cut off at her knees in the front and tapered down along the sides until it reached about mid-calf in the back. The dress showed off her curves with the help of a high v-neck, but it didn’t show enough to be considered inappropriate.

It was when Draco looked into her brown eyes that he recognized her.

“Granger?”

Hermione gave the younger Malfoy a chastising glance before she corrected him, “Its Hermione. You are my best friend’s mate; calling each other by our last names seems childish.”

Draco just nodded feeling half terrified at the prospect of having dinner under the watchful gaze of his mate’s best friend and family, and half glad that she seemed willing to put their past difference aside. At least for now.

“Harry and Severus should be down shortly.” Remus said, breaking the silence that had taken over the entrance hall, “If you would like we can go to the dining room and wait for them.

“Severus is here?” Lucius asked as he followed the other three down the hall and into the dining room.

“Yes,” Hermione answered as she took her seat next to an older couple already seated at the table, “He’s been here since last night.”

She looked to the couple next to her and smiled, “Mom, Dad, this is Draco and Lucius Malfoy. They are Harry’s other mates.”

The two purebloods were rather shocked at the ease in which the two now confirmed muggles took in the fact that they were Harry’s _mates_. They hadn’t thought muggles were capable of handling such ideas of creatures and mates when they hardly believed in soul mates. They didn’t miss the curious look that appeared on Mrs. Granger’s face nor did they miss the hardening of her eyes once she put their names together with the stories her daughter had told her.

Mr. Granger stood to his feet and shook both of the Malfoy’s hands. He would easily tell that both of the blondes were nervous, the older one more tense than the younger, and he decided that putting past prejudices aside and giving them a clean slate would be easier than starting an argument. If his daughter could be comfortable around them now, then he didn’t see any reason to bring up past altercations when there were already enough nerves floating around the room.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Granger said as he went back to stand by his very pregnant wide, “My name is Thomas and this is my wife Charlotte.”

The pregnant woman, Hermione’s mom, smiled at Draco and Lucius, the hardness in her eyes softening at her husband’s calm acceptance of their presence. She was glowing brightly and Draco had to admit that pregnancy looked good on her.

“I’m sorry, “She apologized placing a gentle hand on top of her baby bump, “I would stand, but it seems that I am having trouble moving around these days.”

Before either man could reply the two people they were waiting on walked through the door. Both Harry and Severus took the Malfoys’ breath away. It seemed that they had changed a lot since the last time either of the Slytherins had seen them. Draco was stunned because the man from his dream world was even better looking in real life. Lucius was stunned because he had never seen Severus so comfortable without his glamour on.

“Sorry we’re late,” Harry apologized, pulling out the seat to the left of the head of the table for Severus to sit in, “Please everyone have a seat. I’m sure Motsy is just dying to get dinner served.”

Harry sat at the head of the table automatically since he was technically the head of the house. Mr. Granger nodded in greeting as he sat down next to Severus; followed by Remus who sat down across from Hermione. Mrs. Granger stayed in her seat opposite the head of the table since she was having a hard time moving and it had been the first seat she had been able to get into comfortably. Hermione sat next to her and was followed by Lucius and Draco on Harry’s right.

A moment after Harry had spoken and everyone was seated, as he she had been summoned, Motsy popped into the room, somehow hovering just a few inches above the table. She once again curtsied before she snapped her fingers summoning plate of food that sat themselves in front of everyone sitting at the table. When everyone had a plate in front of them Motsy popped out of the room to leave them to eat. After a moment of silence Lucius spoke, looking to Severus.

“How are you?” He asked, “I heard about your home, but I couldn’t find you when I went there and I haven’t been able to reach you.”

“I’m fine Luc,” Severus said allowing calm to flow through their bond, “I’ve moved in with Harry and I am safe here.”

“You would have been sate at the Manor too Severus.” Lucius stated, not noticing the way Harry tensed and then forced himself to relax at the man’s comment.

It didn’t get past Severus though, and he answered Lucius with, “Yes I would have, but I was already meeting Harry that night and I took his offer. I am sorry I didn’t let you know I was all right sooner.”

Lucius nodded to Severus then looked at Harry, studying him as he young man cut the meat on his plate. To avoid being caught and accused of staring Lucius looked away quickly after a moment and began to cut the food on his own plate.

“So Pot-Harry.” Draco quickly corrected himself, “You said you would explain all of this if we came here for dinner.”

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth as he looked up at the blonde. He couldn’t help but let his eyes travel for a few moments before Severus clearing his throat next to him spurred him to answer Draco.

“Most of it isn’t dinner table conversation, but I can explain a few things.” Harry took a drink from his glass of water to clear his mouth of food, “To start off my birth name isn’t Harry Potter.”

“How is that – What?” Draco blurted out, his face taking on a slight flush from embarrassment at his own outburst.

“Maybe you should let him explain things before you start with your questions Draco.” Severus said quietly before taking a bite of food as if they weren’t having one of the oddest conversations in the world beside him.

Draco looked properly admonished after Severus’s reprimand. When he looked back at Harry to see he had raised an eyebrow he just nodded somberly, letting Harry continue. No one but Remus noticed that flash of anger that flared across Lucius’s face as Draco easily submitted under Harry’s seemingly demeaning facial expression. The only reason that werewolf noticed was because his nose picked up the change in the older man’s pheromones.

“As I was saying, my name isn’t Harry Potter,” Harry began again, “Its Dominick Corvus Darkwing. My parents were Dorian Darkwing and Bellatrix Black.” Harry could see Draco’s face pinch in restrained confusion and Lucius seemed unnaturally calm, as if he was stopping himself from showing interest, “Someone – we think Dumbledore – made them forget who they are; made them insane; made them into the monsters they are today.”

“By the way Harry – sorry to interrupt,” Hermione said, sending an apologetic smile towards her best friend, “I think I found some answers to how Dumbledore would have done this to them,”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew Hermione had been looking, but he didn’t think she would have found anything so soon. It seemed that she really was the smartest witch of her age.

“What have you found?” Harry asked, his mind quickly drawn away from his explanation.

Hermione looked apprehensively between Harry and the two blondes next to him, “Maybe I should wait until after you’re done explaining everything.”

“It’s part of the explanation ‘Mione.” Harry said, sending her a pleading look, “Please?”

“Okay,” Hermione said, conceding to Harry’s begging, “It’s a ritual which separates the victim’s soul into multiple pieces. If your parents had fully bonded then it could explain both of them going insane. Any other ritual would have would have been blocked by the soul bond, or Bellatrix could have closed off her mind and been able to heal.”

“We don’t know that they were soul bonded ‘Mione,” Harry said, still looking hopeful, “Nor do we know that Bellatrix closed off her mind.”

“No, we don’t know that they had a soul bond,” Hermione said, a smug smile forming on her face, “but we do know that their bond, their link was closed off.” At Harry’s confused look she continued, stating the obvious, “Harry she’s now married to LeStrange and doing Morgana knows what with him. Your father should have murdered him multiple times by now if they could still feel each other. So that only leaves the theory that their souls were bonded.”

“It makes sense Harry.” Remus said, Severus nodding in agreement.

“There’s more,” Hermione said, her excitement at finding possible answers to one of their largest questions clearly showing as she bounced in her seat, “There is another ritual that is compatible with the one I just mentioned that would explain how Bellatrix forgot your father and how your father now thinks he’s Voldemort.”

This is promptly where everything went to shit. Lucius was immediately on his feet, rage clearly showing on his face. Draco was also out of his chair, but only because it had fallen over when he had slid back away from the anger coming off of his father. Mrs. Granger placed her arms around her stomach protectively and Hermione stood to her feet, her skin looking a little more like rippling flames as she shielded her mother with her own body. Remus had been the first to get to his feet after Lucius stood, sensing the man’s anger; his finger nails instantly lengthening and his eyes shown gold.

Harry slowly stood to his feet, cautious and not wanting to instigate any violence from his oldest mate. He could feel feat coming from Draco in waves and it was causing his inner animal to claw at the metaphorical cage Harry had put him in. Severus seemed anxious as well, but being the calm man that he was, he was sending wave of it to all of his mates.

“You filthy mudblood! How dare you speak of the Dark Lord so carelessly?” Lucius hissed, not even fazed as Remus growled at him in warning from the other side of the table. The blonde’s eyes then focusing on Harry, “And you, you taint the Black and Darkwing names with your bullshit!”

Harry bared his teeth at the angry tone his submissive mate had taken to speaking to him in. The only thing stopping him from letting the animal take over and lunge at the offending blonde was a cool hand on his wrist.

“Lucius,” Severus said, his shaky voice sounding distant to Harry’s ears, “You have to admit that the timing of Dorian’s disappearance and the Dark Lord’s appearance is a rather suspicious coincidence. You also know that Bellatrix’s current _personality_ is nothing like how she used to be. Then her sudden acceptance of Rodolphus’s proposal; is also wasn’t like her. She hated him.”

Lucius snarled, his canines and claws elongating and his eyes flaring mercury, “You would side with him over our Lord? Over me?”

Severus’s eyes widened and his grip tightened on Harry’s wrist out of fear. His silence, though, was all Lucius needed to hear.

“Come Draco.” Lucius ordered loudly, holding out a taloned hand to his son.

Draco visibly gulped before slowly shaking his head, eyes turning a slightly brighter shade of mercury then his father’s. When Lucius made a grab for his son he pulled his hand back with a hiss. Hermione, her eyes pitch black matching her now darker hair and flames flicking off her skin, had stepped in front of her fellow schoolmate; burning Lucius’s hand when it came into contact with her skin. Lucius snarled once more than he was gone, apparating into thin air.

Hermione looked at Harry with an incredulous look on her face as it slowly returned to normal, “How-?”

“He’s my mate,” Harry said, his voice sounding more like a growl before he let Severus’s reassuring waves of calm, calm him down, “Therefore he’s a part of me. The wards must have let him through because of it.”

Then Harry’s concern finally overwhelmed him and he rushed around the table to kneel in front of Draco. One of his hands cupped the side of the blonde’s face while the other rested on his waist.

“Are you okay?” He asked his eyes searching for any injuries as his nose tried to scent any out.

Draco hastily nodded, “I’m not hurt, just shaken.” Draco then hesitantly said, “I guess I am moving in too?” took over,

Harry’s face brightened as a wide grin took over, taking Draco’s breath away…again. Then he was suddenly wrapped in Harry’s arms, amazed at how strong they felt as they wrapped around his waist and shoulders. He was also pleasantly surprised to feel Harry’s muscles flex as he held him against his body.

Feeling the faint beginnings of arousal pooling in between his thighs he gently pushed Harry away. Merlin’s beard! If this is what touching Harry did to him from a simple hug he was doomed.

“I need to get my possessions from my room before my father can get to them,” Draco said, “Do you have a house elf I could send a message with?”

“You would send a house elf up against that man?” Hermione practically screeched.

“The message would only be sent to one of the Malfoy house elves Miss Granger,” Severus spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the warning signs of a headache, “Neither elf would come into contact with Lucius, and their magic could bar him from Draco’s rooms while they get his belongings.”

Hermione flushed as she realized she had actually yelled at the Slytherin, “Sorry. I’m still a little, um, heated.”

Soon Harry had called Motsy for a recommendation. A house elf named Dory, who was fairly brilliant with sneaking around, was sent to Malfoy Manor to collect Draco’s things.

Everything was peaceful as everyone calmed down. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gone to bed early. The stress from dinner had worn the soon-to-be mother-again out. Harry explained to Draco what kind of creature he was and Draco told him what he was in return. Hermione had instantly jumped on the topic and then was off to do research. It was the perfect time to study more on Darveri, and now she had another creature to explore: a Feyan. Everything was peaceful, that is until Draco spoke up about his worry for his mother.

“I hope he still had enough sense not to hurt her.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused, “Why would he be able to hurt her?”

“She sleeps across the hall from him-,“ That was all Draco was able to say before the stress of the dinner and pent up anger that had been building ever since he had been to Gringott’s the first time finally rose to the surface in Harry.

He saw red.

The next thing Harry knew was pain shooting like lightning up his arm. When his vision finally cleared his arm was through his sitting room wall. When he pulled it back his hand was still clenched in a fist and blood dropped from deep gashes where the wall had pierced through skin, muscle, and other tissue. He stared at his bloodied arm for a moment in shock before he looked to where Draco and Severus were standing, looking at him with wide eyes. Then horror set in. He could have hurt them. It could be their blood on his hand right now instead of his.

Suddenly he was on his knees, slightly dizzy from the adrenaline and blood loss. It took a moment as he fully collapsed, to realize that Hermione and Remus were not in the room with him, Severus, and Draco.

Severus quickly raced to his side, unfazed by the slowly growing pool of blood on the new ruined wood floor. He had two potion vials in his hands and Harry must have lost more blood than he realized because he was suddenly wondering where the potion’s master had hidden them on his body. Well, that and ‘I COULD HAVE HURT THEM’.

“I could have hurt you.” Harry voiced his thoughts, his voice sounding slurred, “Could have hurt Dragon.”

“Harry you’ve punctured an artery, “Severus said uncorking a vial of murky green liquid, his voice shaking slightly, “You have to drink this to close the wound.”

Harry couldn’t make himself understand why Severus wasn’t scared of him. Then his thoughts were distracted as he saw blood on Severus’s shirt.

“You’re bleeding.” Harry slurred, a wobbly, yet unharmed arm trying to reach over to his mate. He only managed to flop it onto his stomach and kind of point at the blood on Severus’s shirt.

The potion’s master looked down at himself before hastily saying, “It’s not mine-.”

Harry’s mind jumped to the next conclusion. Gods, had he hurt Draco? He could have sworn that he had just seen him a few minutes ago, but he couldn’t quite remember. Panicking he tried to sire up only to have Remus push his shoulders back down. Funny, he didn’t remember the man moving closer to him and considering he was hovering over Harry’s head in his vision path, he should have noticed.

“Draco!” Harry cried, struggling against Remus’s grip, his head knocking the open potion vial out of Severus’s hand and spilling the contents into the pool of the blood below his torn limb, “Where’s my Draco?!”

He had roared out the last sentence; he could roar! Or maybe that was all the blood rushing by his ears. He wasn’t sure. He was going to go with he roared though, it sounded better. He heard Severus curse, which surprised him and kind of turned him on. That sexy mouth, spilling profanities as Harry pounded into his open- Hey! There was Draco. The blonde looked like an adorable mix of terrified and sad as tears pooled in his eyes. Why was he crying? Oh right, the blood. Who was bleeding again?

“I don’t have another healing potion strong enough for this wound.” Severus growled, and Harry was starting to get worried because he should be rock hard by now, and he couldn’t feel an erection between his legs. Come to think of it, he couldn’t really feel much of anything right now.

“I have essence of dittany.” Hermione said before hurrying out of the room. Dittany? Who needed that shit?

“Harry you stupid prat.” Draco said through gritted teeth, tears running down his, in Harry’s opinions, perfect face, “I just found you. You can’t leave me.”

Leave? Why would he leave? He hadn’t tapped that yet. Harry giggled, ‘tapped that’. That was a funny phrase. He had learned it from Dudley when he had caught him reading – and Oh! Those were lips on his.

He was breathing a little harder when Draco pulled away, and who wouldn’t be breathing harder? Draco was an AMAZING kisser. It was odd though, he couldn’t seem to pull in much air into his lungs. They hadn’t kissed for that long. Maybe he was just really turned on.

Harry reached up with his unhurt arm to wipe away some of the tears on Draco’s beautiful face. Why was he crying though? He didn’t want Draco to cry. He never wanted to see tears in those silver eyes again. And why were his fingers red? Whatever was on them rubbed off in thick lines as Harry’s fingers travelled down to the blonde’s chin. Maybe he should ask them why Draco had tears in his beautiful eyes. Maybe they knew what the red stuff was too. He opened his mouth to ask but let out a long breath instead of speaking when suddenly he felt really tired. He supposed he could ask them when he woke up.

Separate sets of “Harry!”, “Pup no!”, and “Stay awake Harry!” were the last things he heard before he was surrounded by darkness.

Then everything was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHAHA! The End. Not really. Going to hide now. Oh wait. Y'all can comment. Shit.


	11. Let's Fix Lucius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to apologize now. Half of you wont like this chapter because of how I deal with Lucius. The other half won't like it because it's not written as well as normal. Hell, I don't even like it, but I can't really fix it anymore.  
> UPDATE: I know there are typos and other errors. My computer has its own version of auto correct and it likes to make typing difficult. I am going back and correcting everything. I just wanted to get this chapter out there for you guys to read. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will fix everything and edit this tomorrow. Why not tonight you ask? Because I am a college student who barely gets enough sleep as it is. I usually write these chapters at 3 a.m. You're welcome.
> 
> FINAL UPDATE: All typos should be fixed now. I was gigging after reading some of the autocorrects my computer did. XD

Narcissa Black huffed in frustration, her breaths coming out through panting. She had her wand clutched tightly in her hand and a light flush had formed over her cheeks from running around the Manor for the past couple of hours. Earlier she had been startled by a harsh fluctuation in the wards followed by a loud crash. She had gone to investigate the disturbance and found something she hadn’t been expecting.

Her ex-husband had been standing amidst the remains of the family’s smaller entrance hall. She could sense that something was wrong the second she stepped into the room. The moment Lucius noticed her presence she had cursed and flung a shield in front of her before sprinting down the hall she had come in from.

Narcissa had only seen her best friend fully transformed twice in her whole life; once when his final mate had come of age and the second time when they had realized that he was slowly going feral. Submissives weren’t supposed to go for so long without a dominant in their lives and not only had Lucius gone without one for almost 3 decades, but he had taken on the role of a dominant in almost every aspect of his life. That had been one interesting evening.

Normally the love and attention that she and Draco gave him would help to settle the turmoil that was building deep inside Lucius. Narcissa had been gone lately though; setting herself up as a free, single woman in various areas of the public eye. So she wasn’t really surprised to have a feral Lucius hunting her down in their Manor, but she was still caught off guard.

Narcissa knew the key to Lucius regaining control over himself was not only to assert dominance over him in some way, but to also wear him out; which is why she had downed a pepper-up potion about a half an hour ago and continued on with their dangerous game of cat and mouse. She suddenly heard a growl from somewhere close around the corner from where she was hiding. She could hear Lucius’s labored breathing and knew that she herself couldn’t keep this up for much longer.

Taking a deep breath in to steel herself, she flung her body around the corner and simultaneously cast the strongest body-bind spell that she could conjure.

“Enough!” She yelled over her ex-husband’s angry snarls; which quickly stopped at her commanding tone.

By the time she walked over to her best friend she could see his mind fighting to regain control over his body, his elongated features slowly returning to humanoid form. She waited until he looked at her with clear eyes to loosen the conjured ropes from around his body.

Narcissa,” Lucius said, his raspy voice sounding surprised as if this was the first time he had seen her all day, and it honestly probably was,” I’m- I’m-.” He tried to say more but his dry throat made his voice crack.

“Oh do be quiet.” Narcissa scolded teasingly, “I signed up for this, remember?”

Lucius didn’t respond as he let her help him to his feet. It was only when they stumbled into his room and she was making him sit on the bed in which she said something else.

“How much damage did you cause, Luc?” Narcissa asked, banishing the torn strips that now made up his clothing and manhandling him into night clothes.

“I couldn’t think ‘Cissa,” Lucius said, his defeated tone one that the woman he was speaking to had never heard from him before, “Severus even tried to reason with me, but all I could focus on was _him_ and it was like I wasn’t in control of myself anymore.”

Narcissa hummed lightly at his words as she rubbed a salve into the burn on Lucius’s hand, “Well you weren’t in control of yourself, and if you had just let _him_ fuck you we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, now would we?”

Her crude language seemed to snap Lucius out of his moping as he jerked his head around to look at her in shock. Narcissa only chuckled and dug in the drawer of the night table next to the bed. She pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep potion and placed it in his hand.

“Take this. It should help you sleep without you being disturbed by your mates’ prodding. I’m assuming Draco is with Potter as well.” Narcissa said as she walked through the bedroom door, “Oh and Luc. You should really try to let him in. I won’t be here forever and Draco is already with him. It will only do you some good.”

Then she was gone, off to write a note to their Son, the door shutting behind her. Lucius’s inner beast yowled angrily at the thought of submitting to Harry, or Dominick as he was. Lucius knew he didn’t have a lot of time before the feral beast inside him fully took over, if what had happened tonight at dinner and when he returned home was of any indication. He downed the potion in one shot and lay down on the bed. Feyen Lucius could be gone, but wizard Lucius still had time to save them both. This is what he hoped as sleep took over his mind and body.

~

The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer laying on something hard. Whatever he was on now was soft and warm. The second thing he noticed was that he had two other bodies pressed against his sides.

Opening his eyes groggily Harry stared up into the ceiling of his bedroom. It all began to slowly come back to him. He could remember dinner and Lucius’s blow up. Then he remembered talking to Draco and Severus, then a hot flash of rage. Finally he remembered what dying felt like and he understood now why Draco had been crying. He must have been really out of it to not understand what was going on then.

Speaking of Draco, Harry looked down on his uninjured side and saw the blonde just waking up, blearily blinking his silver eyes at Harry. Then those eyes widened and Draco sat up quickly, staring at him in surprise.

“You’re awake!” Draco said his voice flooding with relief. He quickly reached over and prodded a sleeping Severus in the side, “Sev, wake up! Harry’s awake!”

Severus groaned at the hard treatment to his ribs before blinking the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up to examine his dominant mate.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked as he unwrapped the bandaging around Harry’s wounded arm.

“Tired.” Harry answered simply as he watched Severus’s controlled movements.

“You lost a lot of blood,” Draco explained as he watched Severus as well, “We had to give you a potion to replace it, but we weren’t sure it would be enough.”

Harry shifted to get a better look as the last of the gauze was removed from his arm. He didn’t really know what he was expecting to see, but where previously unmarred skin was, now scarring covered in a jittery web from his fist to halfway up his forearm.

“Your muscles have fully healed, but the dittany essence must not be completely compatible with your DNA.” Severus said after he cast a diagnostic spell over Harry’s arm, explaining the scars.

A silence settled over the three mates as they all took in Harry’s scarring. The Gryffindor raised his arm then proceeded to clench and unclench his fist; testing the newly healed muscles. Scars weren’t all that foreign to him, but the amount of scarring on his arm did shake him a little bit, though his arm felt fine now. He was also beginning to wake up more as he found his energy slowly returning to him.

When he noticed a nervous look on Draco’s face he asked what was wrong, shifting so he could sit up in his bed between his two mates.

“My mother sent me a letter this morning,” Draco said, “She told me to explain my father’s condition to you since it’s apparently getting worse.”

“Condition?” Harry asked, looking between the two submissives on either side of him. When he noticed Severus looking confused as well he turned back to the blonde in his bed with a questioning expression.

“My father is feral.” Draco blurted out. When Harry blinked cluelessly at him he remembered that his dominant had only a brief education on creatures at best, “Submissives turn feral when they don’t have a dominant in their life for a very long time. My father hasn’t let a dominant truly have control in his life other than the Dark Lord, and even then my father still has a lot of power in every other aspect of his life.”

Harry frowned as he mulled over Draco’s explanation,” I don’t want to take power away from any of you.”

“He means that Lucius is out of control because he has too much control and refuses to let any of it go,” Severus explained drawing Harry’s attention to him, “Submissive creatures can handle power and having authority, but when we have too much we become overwhelmed and out of control easily.”

Draco nodded in acceptance of Severus’s explanation, “My father has become feral because he’s had too much authority for too long with no one to ease the burden.”

“It’s why he wouldn’t listen to my reasoning yesterday.” Severus concluded.

“So I need to dominate him?” Harry asked casually, as if he was talking about the weather.

Draco’s face lit up like a Christmas ornament at Harry’s words and Severus just smirked.

“Yes, that’s about the only way to get his creature side under control. He’ll put up a fight though.” Severus said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the smirking potions master. “You like the idea of that don’t you?” Severus’s smirk just grew wider and more amused.

Harry chuckled at the man’s antics, before making his body move and getting out of bed. His muscles felt a little stiff as he stood up and his newly healed arm twinged with phantom pains.

“I suppose the sooner I dominate him the better, right?”

Draco, still flushed, nodded when Harry turned to face them again, “He’s never had an outbreak like he did last night. I don’t know how much longer he has before he’s past saving.”

Harry knew what he had to do. He could still feel anger boiling up inside of him as he remember Lucius’s outburst; and the news that Narcissa was still living and sleeping so close to his mate after she had a previous claim to him made jealousy twist in his gut. By the time he had taken a shower and eaten something he could feel his inner creature taking over.

After reassuring Remus, Hermione, and the Grangers that he was all right he let Draco and Severus explain Lucius’s condition to them. By the time he was ready to apparate he could barely pay attention to Hermione’s warnings of caution. His instincts were urging him to go to his feral mate. He was grateful when Remus pulled her back and gave him a look of understanding. Then, he apparated to the location that Draco had whispered to him.

~

He landed in an entrance hall and had barely registered the excessive damage that surrounded him when a sharp scent caught his nose. It smelled like something had been burnt and the smell of heat permeated the air. The scent made Harry subconsciously bare his teeth as if he had been threatened. He followed the scent out of the destroyed room and down a small hallway; his pace quickening when his link to Lucius throbbed painfully and he noticed a faintly familiar scent mixing in with the burnt smell.

Harry turned into a room, noticing that the mix of scents was strongest inside. His head snapped to his left when he heard a high whine coming from somewhere on the other side of a large bed where he couldn’t see. He rounded the end of the bed and stopped once he saw the source of the scent.

Lucius sat covered in only a pair of night pants, his knees drawn to his chest, on the floor. His long white platinum hair cascaded around his shoulders, doing nothing to cover his long elfin ears. His skin was flushed from exertion of trying to keep his ferity a bay, but now it seemed to have been a lost cause. As soon as he smelt his dominant in the room his instincts took over and he became more creature than man. His head snapped up, eyes locking on the other being in the room; a need to dominate taking control of him.

As soon as Lucius’s head snapped up Harry knew he was in trouble. This was partly because of the wild look in the man’s silvery eyes that held a clear and violent intent and partly because of the lust that spiked through him at the obvious challenge that look expressed.

Suddenly the blonde stood and charged at him, slamming into him before Harry could dodge. They landed on the floor in a pile of limbs; both of their chests vibrating with growls. Lucius swiped at him with a clawed hand that Harry barely had time to deflect before it did more than just shred the front of his shirt. Harry’s eyes turned black and his own nails elongated into sharp points as he used his hips to buck Lucius off balance, sending him onto the floor. 

**[Warning: This section may have triggers. Read on with caution.]**

It was to a mix of snarls, hisses, angry yowls, and growls that they fought each other, until Harry had managed to pin Lucius effectively to the floor. They were both panting and Harry was as hard as a rock. They were covered in bleeding claw marks, some in worse shape than others. Lust shot through Harry’s body at the sight of his mate before him. He had Lucius pinned face first to the floor, one hand at the back of his neck and the other pinning both of the blonde’s wrists to the small of his back.

Harry shifted, earning himself another albeit weaker yowl from Lucius as he moved his body forward. The movement forced Lucius’s legs to bend, raising his ass into the air until it was pressed against Harry’s cloth covered length. Harry let go of Lucius’s neck; only pressing more firmly down on his wrists when the older man began to struggle again. Then he reached down and pulled the waist of the man’s night pants down, exposing perfectly rounded globes and a slightly hard cock.

When Lucius snarled at one last attempt of fighting Harry off, the dominant growled lowly, not even flinching at his wings and tail shot from his back. As he growled Harry pressed his clothed bulge against the exposed rump of his mate as he leaned forward to snap his teeth – fangs included – a hairs breadth away from Lucius’s throat in warning.

Lucius let out a haughty huff of breath, but his body relaxed a little. His eyes were still wild, as if he was prepared to flee if he was given a chance. Harry, now almost completely taken over by his instincts, was thoroughly enjoying the sate his oldest submissive was in. He was especially delighted by the pose he had manhandled him into, as well as the flicker of bared teeth that showed whenever Harry shifted and ground his arousal against the man.

His mate was strong and quite intelligent even when feral if the amount of blows he had landed on Harry’s body during their fight was any proof. It had taken a tricky combination of punches, weight shifting, and tripping to finally get Lucius into the position that he was currently in. His other mates, though glorious in their own ways, were not as strong as Lucius. Severus was very intelligent, but he didn’t fight Harry; at least not physically, and Harry wasn’t sure Severus would be able to hold his own against his dominant mate if the occasion called for it. Draco was gorgeous and - oddly enough - innocent, but he too wouldn’t have enough strength to fight off Harry if he needed to. Lucius provided a challenge and was strong enough to follow through with it. He was the perfect beta to Harry’s alpha. Harry just hoped that the blonde’s ferocity didn’t vanish along with the feral state.

Harry nipped at Lucius’s bare shoulder, a husky chuckle escaping his throat when the blonde failed to choke back a whimper. The blonde bared his teeth again at the chuckle, but it didn’t have the same threat behind it that the other ones had. Harry trailed nips over the man’s shoulder toward the indent of his spine then proceeded to trail the tip of his tongue down the curve that only got deeper as Lucius shuddered and arched. When his back was completely bowed and he couldn’t lick down any further Harry started nipping and sucking on the skin around Lucius’s spine; intent on leaving a dark mark against the man’s pale skin.

Lucius let out a groan and shifted his lips back against Harry’s covered length. When Harry felt something poke and brush against the skin over his stomach he abandoned the vicious marking and looked down to see a long, furred tail jutting out from just the top of the crease of Lucius’s parted bum. The tail lazily flicked from where it was draped over the blonde’s hip.

Curious, Harry sat up and reached down with the hand that wasn’t currently pinning his mate’s hands and touched the new appendage at its base before stroking down a few inches. He did this a few times to feel the fine, skin toned fur and suddenly Lucius was trembling and emitting a long, keening whimper from parted lips.

Harry’s eyes darkened as his creature fought for full control. He groaned as his body began to tingle with need and he wondered how his mate would react to his tongue on his tail if he was already so wound up from Harry just using his fingers. The dominant was considering finding out just that when he let his fingers slip lower and was suddenly surprised to come into contact with wet skin.

Harry backed up a little, tightening his grip on Lucius wrists to reinforce his dominance when the blonde weakly struggled against his hold. What he saw made his breath hitch. Lucius was covered from just below his tail to the base of his balls with self-lubricant. The slick liquid was leaking from the rosebud at the center of the wetness.

Harry lightly ran a finger over the opening, growling in pleasure when Lucius moaned. The blonde thrust his hips back suddenly, impaling himself on the tip of Harry’s exploring finger. Harry watched as he pressed his finger deeper, marveling at the lack of resistance as his mate’s body opened up for him.

That was when Harry’s creature finally won the internal battle for control and took over. Harry’s hand abruptly left Lucius’s ass to work at the button and zipper of his own pants; encouraged by the whine that left Lucius when he removed his finger from his heat.

“Fuck!” Harry’s voice was more of a growl as he cursed, his claws getting in the way of his progress before he finally gave up and tore open the crotch of his pants with a claw.

Lucius was moaning as he arched his back down, presenting his wet hole to his dominant. Harry moved his legs between Lucius’s splayed ones and used his knees to spread them further apart thus exposing the blonde’s opening even more.

Harry took a hold of his cock and lined it up with the winking rosebud before him. He waited a few moments, rubbing the thick head of his cock over the leaking hole, gently pressing in a few times before pulling quickly away when Lucius tried to impale himself again. The blonde was repeatedly whimpering at the teasing touches to the entrance to his core; whining every time the promise of the fullness that cock would bring him was taken away.

When his dominant ignored his whining and whimpers Lucius growled at the other man, baring his teeth as he tried to push back and spear himself again. He about snarled when his dominant chuckled at his actions, but was stopped from doing so when he felt the pressure on his entrance increase.

Harry pushed in to his mate’s core slowly, waiting for the resistance of a virgin to grip him. When he only felt the tightness that comes with not being penetrated for a long time his blood started to boil. His mate had been with someone else before him! Harry snarled and snapped his hips forward, burying himself until the base of his cock was tightly pressed against the outside of his mate’s quivering opening.

Lucius cried out at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain that the friction and the rapid stretch caused. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, something that he wasn’t used to. He had been attacked with the Cruciatus Curse many times, but this was a different type of pain, one that he hadn’t felt for a long time.

The slightly pained cry startled Harry and when he realized he had caused his mate pain a part of him felt agony. But another part – one that still could only think of the anger – felt satisfaction at his punishment’s repercussions.

Pushing his anger down he gently leaned forward and pressed open mouth kissed against Lucius’s back and shoulders. The tight heat around his cock was tempting him to pull back and then re-encase himself in it, but he didn’t want to hurt his mate any further; the punishment had been delivered.

Instead he moved his free hand back to the blonde’s tail and stroked the soft fur with his fingertips. He leaned forward a little more and placed a long lick over the couple inches of elfin ear that he could reach.

Harry felt Lucius sigh under his ministrations, letting his body relax under the weight of his dominant’s. When the blonde’s chest began to rumble with something resembling a purr Harry chuckled again, causing them both to moan as the sound vibrated Harry’s cock and Lucius’s heat tightened in response.

Lucius rocked his hips a little, gasping when he found he could fuck himself with short thrusts on Harry’s throbbing cock. Harry let his mate ride him as he sat fully back up on his knees. He moved his hands so he was no longer restraining Lucius but entwining their hands together and holding them to the small of his back. The blonde flexed his hands around Harry’s as if he was testing his mate’s grip before accepting the position and using their hands as leverage to pull his mate’s cock into him harder.

Harry bit his lower lip as he watched his mate fuck himself for a few moments; enjoying the small moans and whines that the man was expelling. He watched the man’s shoulder and back muscles flex, and then let his eyes travel down to watch the muscles in his rounded ass twitch and bounce. His mate was gorgeous; all of his mates were.

Looking down between his arms nearly had Harry coming undone. Watching his cock disappear and reappear out of Lucius’s ass made him groan in pleasure. But seeing his mate stretched tightly over his thick length had him seeing stars and mustering all of his will not to cum early. Harry decided then that it was about time to join in.

He pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside of his mate, then thrust his hips forward to bury himself deep inside in one long stroke just as Lucius pushed back on to him.

The blonde cried out, throwing his head back, encouraging Harry to repeat his actions. The dark haired man began thrusting in long strokes steadily, receiving moans and “ah!”s with each dive. Both men were panting and Lucius was holding onto Harry’s hands like life lines. One strong roll of his mate’s hips had the blonde arching off the floor with a cry.

Harry used the arch to pull Lucius’s back flush against his chest, letting go of the blonde’s hands in favor of wrapping one arm around his shoulders and the other hand holding his hip. The new position and tight hold barely let Lucius move. He could only writhe and moan as Harry thrust his hips upward, repeatedly pounding his length deep into his mate.

Lucius’s tail wrapped itself around Harry’s waist in a subconscious attempt to keep him from leaving. Though, by the grunts and groans coming from his dominant, Harry wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

“Touch yourself for me Lucius.” Harry ordered huskily into a pointed ear before sucking a sensitive lobe in between his teeth.

Lucius whimpered and did as his dominant told him, wrapping his hand around his reddened arousal. He was leaking precome; which he used to ease away some of the friction as he began to jerk himself off. He could feel his own internal lubricant dripping down his thighs as the stimulus to his cock and that of the throbbing cock pounding into him began consume all of the blonde’s focus.

“How does that feel?” Harry asked as he nipped down Lucius’s neck, increasing the rhythm that his steadily rolled his hips.

Lucius moaned in response. His moan turning into a cry that had him gripping onto the forearm around his shoulders to ground himself as Harry angled a particularly brutal thrust into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him that had him shaking with want.

“That good, huh?” Harry said before he let out a deep moan into Lucius’s shoulder and began to piston his hips faster.

Lucius felt pleasure coil inside of him as Harry continued to press into that spot that made him see stars. Harry himself wasn’t that far off either because of the fluttering muscle spasms caressing this cock every time he thrust into the tight heat of his mate. His teeth ached as the need to claim surged through his body.

Harry sucked along Lucius’s neck until he reached his ear, and then he growled out a command, “Come for me Lucius.” Then his fangs bit deep into the juncture of the blonde’s neck and shoulder, marking him.

**[Still sexy time, but should be safe if you skipped ahead.]**

Lucius’s breath hitched in his throat, startled as the claiming mark was bit into his neck. Then he keened as pleasure crashed over his body in waves. He spilled himself in long, white ropes over his fist and stomach. The claws on the fingertips of his other hand pierced the skin on Harry’s arm, marking him in return. The blonde clenched around the length buried inside of him, rhythm matching every pulse of his own arousal as he came.

Harry groaned as he lapped at the wound he had made, his hips stuttering as he pulled back and thrust forward one final time. He ground his cock into his mate as he came, filling the other man with his hot seed.

Lucius moaned softly at the pleasantly over full feeling of having Harry and Harry’s cum inside of him. He was slightly disappointed when his mate gently pulled out of him and laid him back onto the floor. He grimaced as he felt a little bit of the seed trickle out of his used heat. He could feel his creature calming down as the last of his feral state vanished, his mind and body returning to their normal states.

Without thinking he summoned his wand to him. He cast a cleaning charm over himself and Harry, removing the sticky substance from their bodies and the drying blood from his shoulder. He left the seed inside of him, silently pleased at the full feeling of it as it coated his insides. Then he froze and horror began to settle in.

His father had taught him to never clean himself unless his dominant ordered him to or left him for the night. He had already been punished once tonight, and he resigned himself to being punished again. He dropped his wand on the floor and tucked his arms in close to his body. He felt Harry shift behind him and flinched when he came into sight, barely registering the man’s wings and the tail as they disappeared into his back. Harry was looking at him with concern on his face that only made Lucius confused.

“Lucius?” Harry asked hesitantly, silently worrying if he hadn’t made it in time and his mate was still feral. Seeing the clear and frightened eyes eased his worries and brought more to the surface, “Lucius, did I hurt you?”

Now Lucius was really confused; his dominant was worried that he had hurt him? That was odd. Then again he did stop when he had first taken Lucius and caused him pain.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Lucius said flinching when his voice came out stronger than it should have been. His voice needed to be soft and quiet, and he was very out of practice.

Harry’s confusion only grew at the answer, “Then what’s wrong?”

Lucius was very confused; his dominant was not acting like any of the other dominants that he had met before.

“I cleaned myself without permission?” Lucius said, the answer coming out as more of a question than a statement. Maybe this was a test.

Harry suddenly looked like he had been smacked. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a test – Lucius was still confused. Harry reached out and brushed his fingers through the slightly tangled hair that framed the face of the man before him, frowning when Lucius flinched at the movement.

“Lucius, why do you think that you have to ask for permission to clean yourself?” Harry asked, trying his hardest to sound calm.

“It was what I was taught.” Lucius answered back obediently.

That was when Harry remembered what Severus had told him. Lucius had been trained to be ‘the perfect submissive’ since he was a child.

“Is that why you weren’t a virgin?” Harry asked, still stroking his mate’s hair as he simultaneously tried to comfort the man and calm himself.

Lucius flushed, looking away from Harry in shame, “I was taught that experience was more important than virginity when it came to pleasing a dominant. My father had me start such training when I turned sixteen.”

Harry’s face darkened with anger, not at his mate, but at the people who had done this to him, “If your father was still alive I would kill him. Tear him limb from limb.” Lucius looked back up at Harry, startled at his words. “I could have really hurt you when I didn’t feel that ridge inside of you that told me you were a virgin,” Harry explained, “I almost did.”

Lucius looked surprised for a moment before his expression turned thoughtful as he considered Harry’s words. Then he said, “I suppose that explains why so many matings when I was younger resulted in the submissive being seriously injured.”

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Lucius’s lips, grinning at the dazed look on the blonde’s face when he pulled away. “I want you to do what you want Lucius, though sleeping with anyone other than me, Draco, or Severus is out of the question.” Harry said, looking his mate in the eyes, hoping he could see that he was telling the truth, “I want you to be your own person and I want you to challenge me. I might not always be around to protect you, Sev, and Draco.”

Lucius looked at Harry with wide, hopeful eyes. Could his dominant really be saying what he thought he was saying?

“I am going to need you to be there for them when I can’t be.” Harry said, “I want you to be my beta.”

Lucius heart soared. He pushed himself up and then leapt at his mate, wrapping his arms around the man and letting joy and gratitude flow through the bond between them as they fell back onto the floor.

Harry groaned as his cock twitched in interest at the sensation of his very naked mate’s warm skin rubbing against it. He pushed Lucius up and smiled in at the infectiously happy grin he got directed at him.

“Maybe we should get you into some clothes and fix mine before we end up going for round two.” Harry said, trying to ignore the sexy sight of his mate practically sitting in his lap, naked.

Lucius’s grin widened and he let his eyes greedily wander over Harry’s body, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“You wouldn’t.” Harry grumbled half-heartedly before Lucius leaned down to seal their lips together in passionate kiss, laying the length of his body on top of Harry’s.

Harry moaned as he pulled away, his cock rapidly filling to its full length again as Lucius nipped at his lips and then kissed down his throat.

“I’m guessing this means you’re moving in with me then?” Harry asked, only partially hoping that it would distract his mate from his ministrations, his vision blurring in with pleasure as Lucius’s tongue toyed with one of his pierced nipples.

The only answer he got was a sultry purr as Lucius sat up, his legs straddling Harry’s waist again, and sunk down onto his cock until the hilt was rubbing pleasantly against his stretched opening. Lucius was glad for the earlier round as his body opened easily and greedily welcomed his mate’s thick arousal once again.

“Sweet Merlin!” Harry cursed, and then proceeded to take his mate once more, letting his mate ride him from on top this time.

~

Narcissa stood outside of Lucius’s room fanning herself with her hand. She had not expected to find her ex-husband and his mate going at it when she had returned home from shopping that early evening, but it was still an oddly nice surprise.

She quickly left them to it when she heard them begin to talk, feeling happy that Lucius was being cared for properly, finally. Now she just had to find a man for herself and all would be right in the world. Well, at least for a night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways. Let me know what you think about the PLOT, or the CHARACTERS, or I don't know THE STORY IN GENERAL. Yeah. Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Weasleys, Toys, and Draco. OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of slavery and threats of being forced into slavery.
> 
> Note: That's probably as far as I am going to go with sounding. Unless people really want that sort of thing I suppose. ;) And yes I do know what sounding is my lovely readers. Its literally such a small mention in this chapter that I don't blame you guys for missing it. XP

Dumbledore sat behind a large mahogany desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Around his neck hung a charm that covered up his greatest secret; a charm that he was currently fiddling with; pouring his magic into it to increase its power as he let himself become lost in his thoughts.

He had plans to put into action, but that brat Harry Potter was hiding and his plans couldn’t move forward unless the child was either out of his way or in his control. When he had discovered the boy’s creature blood he had instantly felt glee. He could train the boy; make him pliable to only Dumbledore’s whims. He had been fine with using Potter as an example when he thought the boy was a submissive, but when he turned out to be a dominant Dumbledore had thought his wildest dreams had come true. The old man quickly had changed his plans and began to plot how to create the perfect, controlling dominant. His ancestry to one of Dumbledore’s greatest enemies made the plan even sweeter as it had become steeped in revenge.

So Dumbledore had gone to work. He had kidnapped the child Dominick Darkwing and had placed him in the care of Lily and James Potter. The couple couldn’t have children, and they were all too happy to take in a child whose parents had been killed by Voldemort. Though they didn’t know at the time that the monster they were fighting was really an illusion created by the man that gave them a chance to be parents. In the end the Potters were simply a means to Dumbledore’s end game.

After the young couple was disposed of, giving young ‘Harry’ a future reason to kill Voldemort; which in time would be known as his own birth father, Dumbledore placed the boy in the not-so-tender care of Lily Potter’s sister and her husband. The magic hating couple would no doubt leave the boy scared and attention deprived thus making it easy for Dumbledore to come to the rescue when his creature heritage appeared and to mold him into an example for how all dominants should truly be.

Dumbledore was slightly pleased at the training submissives of the previous generations had to go through before they met their dominant. Sometimes even before their own creature heritages surfaced. The spells he created to detect a child’s likeliness of turning into a magical creature and whether they would be submissive or dominant had come in very handy for such training. Now, though, those practices were being weeded out. More and more submissives were not learning their place. Some even challenged their dominants to see if they were worthy enough to mate with them.

It disgusted Dumbledore. It reminded him of _her_ ; of the submissive who had the gall to deny him all those centuries ago. He wasn’t a creature, no, but oh how he had wanted her. She had chosen _him_ instead, even though she never admitted it until it was too late. She had let herself go feral, driving herself mad. She had been unable to see reason until a brief moment of clarity in which she had seen all of the destruction she had caused; all of the pain in the faces of her dominant, her brother, and her best friend. Then she had taken her own life, giving herself over to the lake. She hadn’t even looked at him as she killed herself, only having eyes for her dominant until they closed with her last breath.

The old wizard had felt her recently, had felt her magic as she let herself come back and bare a child; a child that he still could not locate much to his annoyance. He had felt her as she watched over her descendants, as well as _their_ descendants. He had nearly burst into a rage when he had felt her magic in the alley hidden from muggle eyes that was so close to Hogwarts, but he had restrained himself. He had plans to act out, to punish his enemy and _she_ who had tossed him aside. He would not deter from them, just as his host never would. Dumbledore was a kind and loving man, but he was not Dumbledore, and he was not kind, nor did he have any love left in him.

~

Draco, frankly, was bored. It had been two hours since Harry had left and because the Darverius had slept through the morning and early afternoon, it was getting close to sunset now. He had joined Severus in the potions lab in the basement for a while, but the merman had quickly become immersed in his work and Draco was unintentionally ignored.

He had left Severus to his work and had mustered up enough courage to do something that he had needed to do for a long time. Ignoring every pureblood lesson he had ever learned he had gone up to Hermione Granger and apologized for all the wrongs he had done to her. She had listened to him, her expression remaining blank as she paused to let his words sink in when he was done speaking. Then a smile lit up her face and she had hugged him, accepting his apology. They had talked for a little while after that but soon she had left, needing to go back to her studying, and leaving Draco along once more. Now the blonde was in his and his mates’ bedroom, exploring.

The room itself was large. It had an attached bathroom that could probably fit a couple of giants inside and a walk in closet that would have made his mother insanely jealous. The large bay window that nearly covered an entire wall was his favorite spot in the room. He had a small bookcase put right next to it after he had received all of his belongings, including a good sized selection of books. The seat of the bay window was padded with a thick, green cushion and as he continued to explore he found two rectangular pull handles that opened the seat to reveal a storage compartment.

The compartment was almost empty except for a large basket with the 3 ‘W’s that made up the logo for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Curious, Draco lifted the basket out of the compartment.

“I wonder what this could be.” Draco muttered to himself as he closed the compartment lid and sat the basket down on the cushion.

~

Molly Weasley shook as she stared out the kitchen window at the carriage that sat on her front lawn. It had been there since that morning, arriving along with a letter from the man that she had once thought of as a dear friend.

“My Dear Molly,” The letter read, “It pains me that it has come to this, but I fear I no longer have a choice in the matter. I warned you and your family that if you refused to tell me what I needed to know about Harry Potter, I would have to take drastic action. Now, I know you love Harry as your own and I commend you for that, but it’s a shame to see you hurting your own family all because you care for one orphan boy. Alas, I bring you my ultimatum. Either tell me what I want to know or a – sadly - crude gentle man by the name of Stigus Mortinson will be taking your submissive and neutral children for proper training to please dominants. After the training is over I, regretfully, cannot promise they will be returned to you. Stigus owns a brothel you see, and many of his employees serve dominants. You know how dominants can be when they use a submissive that isn’t a virgin. It seems he’s always looking for replacements.

I look forward to your reply,

Albus Dumbledore

Also, do not try to leave your home to run from this punishment. Once the carriage has arrived only I can remove the sealing spell that has been placed over your lovely home.”

“Mama?” Ginny’s voice startled Molly out of her thoughts, “What’s going to happen to us?”

Ginevra Weasley had grown up a lot over the summer. She was now as tall as Molly and had the body of a quidditch chaser; all lean muscle and soft curves. Her hair had grown out and now reached well below her shoulders. She, like her older bothers: Ron, Fred, and George, was a submissive Siren. They, along with their older brother Charlie had inherited Molly’s creature genetics. Bill and Percy were simply wizards like their father, and therefore were neutral.

That morning after they had gotten a note, Molly and Arthur had fire called their three oldest children, glad that they were still able to contact them. Charlie was far enough away from Britain that he was safe, so Bill and Fleur, as well as Percy and his girlfriend Penelope all had gone to stay with him until this situation was dealt with.

When Molly had begged her children to be careful and watch out for Stigus Mortinson or Dumbledore Charlie had laughed, saying that if either man was spotted they would have an entire settlement of battle worn wizards and witches to go through. If that wasn’t enough, most of the dragons that where on the reservation had taken a shine to Charlie, and he would love to see either of the wizards try to fight their way through a hoard of angry dragons. Molly was just happy to hear that half of her children were safe. 

“We’ll be fine honey,” Molly said, trying to reassure herself as much as she was her daughter as she wrapped the girl in a tight hug, “No one’s going to hurt you.”

Out in the garage Arthur mindlessly fiddled with his muggle objects; trying to come up with some idea of how he could get his entire family out of this situation without any of them getting hurt, Harry included. He was partially blaming himself. He had been offered a vacation from work and had quickly taken it in order to spend more time with his family; especially since Ron and Ginny were still adapting to their siren heritage. If he hadn’t taken the offer then Dumbledore wouldn’t have been able to do this. If he hadn’t taken the offer then his absence at work would be noticed and people would be sent to investigate. They would have help coming. Now he just hoped that his oldest children were able to stay safe, and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to send someone to help them.

Upstairs the three youngest Weasley boys sat in the twin’s bedroom. They were currently trying to distract themselves from the situation with a mad man by discussing the next product Fred and George were planning, but they weren’t as excited as they usually were.

Ron’s split lip from where he had been backhanded after he had not spoken a word during the recent bout of questions was throbbing, but he didn’t complain. He had to be strong for his little sister and his mum.

Fred and George leaned against each other sending comforting thrills of sound to one another; which Ron, thankfully, ignored. The bond between the two had grown strong. And now fear at being separated and possibly forced to bond with someone else, someone who wasn’t their dominant mate, had them in a tail spin. They were working hard not to show it though.

They were the oldest submissive sirens in the house other than their mother, and they refused to let their fear take them over. They knew how to use their voice to fight, and if they had to they would kill whoever came for them. They didn’t want to kill though; it just wasn’t in their natures. So they were stuck in their room, masking how terrified being separated and possibly killing someone made them with jokes and ideas.

~

Draco sat on the bay window seat biting his lip nervously. He had just locked the door, adding a few extra locking spells and a silencing charm on top of the physical lock for good measure. Now he was staring down at the contents in the basket wondering if he should really be doing this. His dominant had hidden these for a reason, but he was curious. Both Severus and Lucius knew what pleasure felt like, especially pleasure that their dominant had given them. Draco was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin and had only gotten off a couple of times by his own hand and that one night with his father.

Inside of the basket was a pile of lubricants as well as a string of large beads, a fake cock of some sort, an odd top shaped object with a handle, and a weird object that had two cones attached by a single string.

Still feeling nervous Draco brushed over the links in his mind, careful not to alert his mates of his presence. Severus was still absorbed in his potions and would most likely be down in the basement for a long time. The second he brushed over his links to Harry and Lucius he gasped, their pleasure filling his mind momentarily before he abruptly cut them off in order to catch his breath.

Deciding to just do it before his nerves got the best of him; he stood up and wiggled out of his pants and boxer briefs. He was already half hard from the overflow of pleasure he had just felt and with a few quick strokes of his hand his length was standing at full attention.

He sat back down on the window seat and leaned backwards so that his back was slouched against the window. The seat was rather large and it allowed Draco to lie back comfortably and still have room to move down while not having his bum hang off the end, if he wanted to.

Draco let out a deep breath as he let his hands trail over the skin of his stomach and down his thighs. He shifted a little, propping his heels up on the edge of the seat and spreading his legs far apart as he did so. He guided a hand down his inner thigh, noticing that it was just as sensitive as he remembered it being.

Reaching behind his balls he rubbed the pads of his fingers over his wet entrance. He had only started producing his body’s natural lubricant after he had felt his link to Harry open. He knew there were ways to start the process early and he had been tempted at one point to ask his father to do so, but embarrassment and the memory of the slight pain from previous exploring had kept him from asking. After, though, he had found that he liked being touched down there and that his lubricant not only got rid of most of his pain, but made him very sensitive.

Now Draco teased himself with light prods, encouraging his core to open of its own accord and ooze more lubricant onto his fingers. After a few moments of rubbing and prodding he slipped one long finger into his body and bit his lips as he rubbed against his walls. Part of him was tempted, as he thrust his finger in and out of his tight hole, to see how many fingers he could open himself up for before he came. His current record was three.

Draco shuddered and let out a tiny moan as he thought of his little game, but instead of using his fingers using Harry’s much thicker ones, or even his father’s long and rough ones.

Another part of him, the more curious one, wanted to try some of the toys Harry had been hiding. Pushing a second finger into himself and quickly returning them to thrust in and out in hard, steady strokes, he reached over with his free hand and felt around in the basket. Finding the package of strung beads he used his wand to banish the packaging.

The toy had black beads that were strung close together, but not close enough for them to touch. Each of the beads was slightly oval shaped and placed horizontally on the string. The smallest bead was about the size of the two fingers that were currently toying with him. The sixth and largest bead was about three inches in diameter and was connected to a flat base. Also in the package was a small box with two small knobs on it. His curiosity was growing.

Draco moaned again, louder this time, as he refocused his attention on his fingers. He stopped thrusting them and proceeded to plunge them in as deep as he could reach. He then circled his core with his fingers still deep inside of him, enjoying the stretch and the feel of his lubricant dripping down his plump cheeks.

When he felt like he was stretch enough he removed his fingers and grabbed the toy. Using one hand at the base he let the other - still wet with his slick - guide the end bead towards his open heat. He gasped at the foreign feeling of the first bead slipping in. He slowly pressed the next bead in, it entering his body with only a little more resistance than the first bead.

When he guided the third bead in he felt his entrance widening with his the pads of finger tips, his body greedily gobbling the bead up. By now half of the toy was buried inside his twitching channel and the weight of it felt _so_ good.

He pressed the fourth bead against his opening, rubbing the stretched skin with his fingertip to entice more of his slick to leak from him. He was breathing hard, small moans leaving his lips with every exhale. As the fourth bead finally sunk in, pushing the ones already inside of him in deeper, Draco’s breath hitched and he rolled his hips. He could feel one of the larger beads press into his prostate and he sent shocks of white hot pleasure up his spine.

Draco forced himself to stop when he felt an orgasm begin to build. He quickly clenched the base of his leaking cock with his free hand and stayed as still as he could until the feeling finally went away. He didn’t want to cum until the whole toy was inside of him.

He focused on his surroundings in order to calm his breathing and heart rate. The sun was setting now, casting a golden orange glow over his creamy white skin. Doing a quick check, hoping that he wouldn’t have to cut his fun short, he was happy to find all of his mates were still busy.

Feeling calmer but still very aroused he began to play himself again. With the toy firmly inside of him, he only needed one hand to press the last two beads in. So he kept his hand on the base of the toy and let the other rest on his inner thigh.

Draco began caressing the sensitive skin on his thigh again as he slowly eased the next bead to his willing body. He used his nails to scratch teasingly every so often, imagining it was Severus’s hand comforting him and telling him how good he was doing as his imagination saw Harry’s hand at the base of the toy; guiding it into Draco’s tight hole.

He could imagine what he looked like too. His whole body flushed, eyes dilated, his heat winking as it took in another large bead before closing tight around the cord that connected it to the next one.

His free hand trailed down his thigh and lightly over his cock, and up his torso, pushing his shirt up along the way. Draco rubbed at one of his peaked nipples until it was hard under his touch. He pinched and flicked the hardened nub as he tightened his other hand around the base of the toy and slowly pulled the fifth bead back out of him. He continued to push the bead in and out of his leaking hole, teasing his opening with the stretch as he never let the bead completely leave or enter his body.

Draco let out a sting of wanton moans as he toyed with his rosebud and stimulated his nipples. He could feel the unmistakable sensation of pleasure building up inside of him; only this pleasure was focused deeper in his body.

He finally ended the teasing and let the fifth bead sink into him, but he didn’t let up in the toy and continued to press the sixth and largest bead into his loosened channel. He reached down with his free hand to feel himself stretch over the toy, tight and quivering under the strain. When the toy was finally sunk in and one of the beads was firmly pressed against his prostate; the base of seemed to magically tighten itself to Draco’s body, snuggly tucked up against his tightening rosebud.

Draco reached over and grabbed the small box that came with the toy and pressed his thumb upward against one of the knobs. His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open in a silent, scream as he threw his head back. The beads were slowly expanding inside of him, stretching him in places that he had never been able to touch before. The toy stopped expanding when Draco removed his thumb to press the other knob up.

The time Draco did scream, his back arching off the window seat as the beads began to throb inside of his heat. He sobbed, saying words that he didn’t think were even words as he rolled and swiveled is hips. The movement caused the toy to shift around inside of his channel, putting pulsing pressure on his most secret parts.

Draco scratched his now transformed claws down his thigh and up his side, caressing every pleasure point he could remember as heat began to pool deep within him. He wanted to cum, Merlin he wanted it so badly.

Finally, when he was just teetering over the edge he reached up into his hair at the back of his head and grasped the silky strands tightly in his hand. He rolled his hips and bowed his back, pressing the bead tight against the nerve bundle inside of him that made him scream in ecstasy while simultaneously tugging on his hair.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he emitted a long cry as his heat spasmed around the toy inside of him. Hot slick flooded his core as an internal orgasm ripped through him.

Draco whimpered as he rode out the aftershocks that coursed through his over sensitized channel, the toy still pulsing inside of him. His cock rested heavy and full against his belly. Internal orgasms weren’t new to him. He had first discovered them on his fourteenth birthday when he had fingered himself for the first time. The second and only other time he had had one was after his body had started lubricating itself and he had been able to open himself up with three fingers. This was by far the strongest orgasm he had ever experienced though, and it left him feeling a little dizzy afterwards.

Draco reached over and turned the pulsing down a notch so that he could still feel the toy throbbing lightly inside of him, but so that it didn’t hurt his over indulged nerves. He then wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping along with the teasing throbs inside of him. He used his other hand to gently twist the head of his arousal on every upstroke. With the hand that he was stroking with, he flexed his fingers, squeezing lightly as he moved over his heated flesh.

The blonde let out another soft moan as he teased the slit with the tip of his finger, enticing precome out. He used the precome to ease his stroking hand and began to feel the rapid buildup of pleasure at the base of his cock that always came over an internal orgasm. He teased the slit again as he stroked his length faster, using his little finger this time. When his hips began to jerk of their own free will he pressed his little finger into his slit just a little deeper. The added pressure to his urethra had his gasping for air.

Draco clenched around the toy as he stroked his throbbing cock, wiggling his little finger around just inside the slit as his hips thrust into imaginary heat. It was all of this stimuli and the abrupt thought of Severus moaning around his cock that had him cumming again, sticky white liquid shooting out of his cock as he pulled his finger away.

Draco shuddered as his body calmed down from two orgasms. That had been more intense than he thought it would be, but he couldn’t deny that he loved it. Now he was wondering how much more intense it would be when it actually was one of his mates using toys on him. The blonde groaned as his cock twitched with slight interest, but gave up on the idea when it didn’t have the energy to follow through.

He reached over and thumbed the remote so the toy stopping vibrating and slowly sat up. He was surprised when he found he could sit fairly easily with the toy still buried inside of him. It was a good thing too, he decided, since he found he rather like the full feeling of the toy and the massive amount of slick that he had generated during his orgasms plugged up inside of him.

Draco used his wand to clean himself off as well as to clean the cushion of the lubricant that had leaked onto it earlier. Then he stood on shaky legs and redressed himself, using a freshening charm on his clothes to hide the smell of sex that stuck to them, and put the basket away. He then unlocked the room and went to the kitchen to see when dinner was going to be served. He didn’t notice that the little remote had fallen to the floor.

~

Lucius was fixing his hair into a braid to keep it out of his face as he watched his mate attempt to repair his clothing. It was quite amusing seeing as the other man was failing miserably; only getting his shirt to twitch as he repeatedly cast the spell with the wrong wand movement.

The blonde politely ordered his house elves to pack up his belongings as he finished fixing his hair. Seeing the frustration on Harry’s face begin to grown he sighed, quickly moving closer and mending the clothes with a flick of his wand.

Harry looked up at him with a wide smile and Lucius was suddenly struck with how young the other man really was. It was easy to forget when the Gryffindor was dominating him. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not that Harry was so young. Lucius was a good twenty years older than his dominant, granted he had stopped aging abruptly a decade ago, but he still felt like he had taken advantage of Harry somehow. The twinge that shot up his backside as he shifted reminded him exactly who had taken whom, easing his brief moment of guilt a little bit. They had both been willing after all.

Lucius began to dress himself as he collected his thoughts. There were a few things that they needed to talk about, but he didn’t want to anger his mate. It was as he was buttoning up his black shirt, already wearing pants, that he noticed the scarring on Harry’s arm. He had been feral and then too delirious with pleasure during their three rounds of mating that he hadn’t noticed it. Thinking back he didn’t remember his dominant’s hand being scarred at the dinner either.

“How did you get that scar?” Lucius asked quietly, part of him dreading the answer.

Harry stiffened before he forced his muscles to relax. He knew Lucius was bound to noticed sooner or later, he just wasn’t ready for the question that he knew would follow. He wasn’t sure what Lucius’s reaction would be when he found out the events that lead up to the scarring involved him blowing up at dinner.

Sighing he answered the blonde, “I let my anger get the best of me.”

Lucius frowned and moved closer so he could trail his fingers over the scar tissue, “That doesn’t tell me how.”

Harry’s face was unreadable as he thought over his words, “Draco mentioned that your wife was still living with you, and I over reacted and punched a hole in the wall of my sitting room. Essence of Dittany doesn’t work perfectly with my DNA and so the wound scarred.” Harry chuckled weakly as he tried to make light of the event,” I don’t know why it bothered me so much. It was none of my business anyway.”

“Narcissa is no longer my wife.” Lucius said causing Harry’s face to quickly turn to him, “The bond between us dissolved the moment you came into your inheritance. She lives here still because she is my closest friend and Draco’s mother. She has been dating for the past few days, trying to find herself a new husband.”

Harry winced as he began to feel foolish for his actions the previous night, “I suppose Draco was trying to tell me that when I snapped.”

Lucius hummed in acknowledgement, fingers still running over the scars as he thought to himself. Seeing that Lucius was blaming himself Harry cupped the side of his face and tilted it up so he could look him in the eyes.

“This is not your fault Lucius.” Harry said honestly,” You had no control over your actions and I shouldn’t have lost my temper like I did.”

The blonde nodded shakily, letting Harry reassure and calm him through the link in their minds. Harry let the blonde’s face go after he nodded and they stood there in silence for a few moments.

“You said that you believed that Dorian Darkwing and Bellatrix were your parents?” Lucius asked hesitantly, afraid of starting another argument from just the mention of the topic. Harry looked at him and nodded. When he didn’t say anything Lucius continued, “And you think that Dorian had been turned into the Dark Lord by Dumbledore.” Another nod was given and Harry was looking at him, intently studying the blonde’s reaction, “Severus was right when he said that the timing was rather ironic. It’s just hard to believe. Dorian was one of my closest friends, but I suppose Bella is evidence enough that your theory could be true. It was almost as if one day she woke up and her mind was cracked. I never would have believed that she would hurt someone if I hadn’t seen her do just that so many times.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. The news of his parentage had come as a surprise to him too. He wasn’t expecting Lucius to accept his idea so quickly after the blow up at dinner, but he had obviously underestimated the man’s ability to think things through so well. Luckily they were distracted from their conversation when as elf popped into the room and announced that all of Lucius’s things had been sent to Harry’s home like they had been told to do.

Before they left Harry looked around the grand bedroom around him and asked, “With you and Draco living with me what will happen to this place?”

“It’s still the Malfoy Manor,” Lucius answered as he took hold of Harry’s hand to apparate, “It will be kept in the family. I’ve granted Narcissa guardianship over it for now so that the wards will allow her to live here even without a Malfoy living in the manor.”

With that said Harry apparated them to his home.


	13. Of Darkwings and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Just a warning.

Marcus Darkwing gritted his teeth as his younger brother and sister bickered back and forth in the family room, fighting over the remote to the television. Nora was wanting to watch an ‘expecting mothers’ show to give her more ideas for the baby’s room and Viktor was wanting to watch a basketball game. Emilia was reading a book next the arguing duo, tapping her foot on the marble floor. Each tap rang in his ears like a bell and it, along with the arguing, was grating on his nerves. The only person in the room that wasn’t annoying him was Arthur, Nora’s husband, who was sitting quietly on the couch next to his wife; his eyes travelling from the TV to his wife and her brother before rolling his eyes.

A mix of anger and need surged through his body, lighting his every nerve on fire. The newest link in his mind throbbed and the second oldest Darkwing child wasn’t sure how to handle this new development. At fourty-five years old he had gained another mate; he couldn’t believe it. His other mates were neutrals so he had never felt this strong of a need to claim them before. His newest mate though, was submissive, and the need to claim was steadily growing inside of him. It didn’t help that only a few days after the link to his sub had opened it had promptly closed off, and no amount of pushing and nudging could get the damn barrier to open.

He didn’t know how his elder brother Dorian had done this. The man had gone for months after finding his mate without claiming her. She had even tested him; challenging him with mock duals and heated discussions about magic and their world. It had all been done in order to see if he was worthy of her, and Dorian had taken it all with a calm exterior and grace that only he could have. By the Gods how Marcus wished his older brother was here to guide him. It wasn’t meant to be though, as his brother and his mate had disappeared while searching for their son; a child which had been stolen from his cradle in the middle of the night. These thoughts all just added to his anger and Marcus quickly stopped them and tuned back into his surroundings. It didn’t help much.

“Will you stop that infuriating tapping Emilia?” Marcus growled as he rubbed his temples. He didn’t turn around to face his siblings in a poor attempt at blocking out the offending noises they were creating.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t notice his youngest sister snap her teeth at him childishly, her elongated upper and lower canines clearly showing as she defied his orders. Marcus clenched his fists as he restrained himself from transforming. Arguments between the dominants in the Darkwing family weren’t uncommon, but physically attacking one another had been a line that they had all tried to never cross.

Nora and Viktor could sense the growing tension between Marcus and Emilia and it was making them both stiffen a little in preparation for a fight. Both of their dominant siblings had discovered their submissive mates, only to have the link suddenly close off. The timing of both sets of links shutting down was too much of a coincidence and the whole family was worried about their siblings/children, as well as for their mates.

“And will you both shut the hell up!” Marcus roared in the direction of the bickering siblings, his control finally snapping.

When he whipped around his eyes were black as night. His large, black and navy scaled wings and matching striped tail tore through the skin of his back just as his teeth and nails grew into sharp points. His threatening stance and the growls rumbling from his throat had his siblings on their feet.

Nora transformed in response to her brother’s rage. Her features were more feminine, but they were nearly identical to her older brother’s. The only difference was that her wings were a solid shade of deep purple. Her arms wrapped around the soft swell of her belly protectively. Her instincts were telling her to do whatever it took to keep her baby safe and away from the threat in the room.

Arthur’s skin was pale blue, matching his eyes. His hair had changed from dark blonde to frosted blue. Water was gathering at his fingertips as he stepped in front of his pregnant wife, alongside her brother, to block her from the angry Darverius in front of them.

Viktor’s eyes bled red as he carefully watched the moves of everything in the room, his senses heightening to extremes. He honestly didn’t remember a time when he had seen Marcus this mad. Of course he would get frustrated, but he was usually the one telling everyone else to calm down. Even when Emilia had tried to start pissing contests in the past he didn’t get angry.

This was completely new to Viktor and he was a little freaked out since he had no idea what his brother would do now. It also didn’t help that he was the only one in the room that wasn’t consumed by their emotions and baser instincts. Vampires didn’t have animal instincts like other magical creatures, just bloodlust, and Viktor had made it his personal mission to never let his emotions control his actions like some vampires did.

The vampire’s head shot to the side as his youngest sister snarled at Marcus. Emilia’s eyes were a sickly yellow color as she stared down the angry Darverius across the room from her. Her upper and lower canines were protruding her from lips as she drew them back, snarling. She was crouched down, like a cat ready to pounce.

Viktor cursed and flung his arms out at his sides as he backed Arthur and Nora behind him. He knew the two could hold their own but the baby couldn’t, and if things took a turn for the worst, like thing looked to be going, well neither of them really stood a chance if they got in the middle of the two dominants fighting. And since Emilia’s skin was shifting and her ears becoming pointed like a feline’s, he was already planning an escape route.

Sadly, Marcus was standing between them and the only door to the room. Viktor decided that he would break a hole in the wall if he had to. Nora’s wings would be able to carry her and her mate to the ground a full story below them, and Viktor’s strength would protect him from the fall. He wasn’t sure his mother’s rose bushes would survive though.

Suddenly Emilia screamed, the sound turning into a roar as she transformed. Her bones snapped and grew. Skin tore and thick black fur took its place. Matching furred wings and tail ripped from her back and she shook herself. Viktor had only seen his little sister’s form when she was younger and still couldn’t stop herself from transforming every night. The giant winged cat-like creature that was a Bastet was not something anyone could easily forget though. Viktor could still remember the pain of those sharp claws catching his chest when she was four years old and had gotten out of her room. He had been the first to find her and she hadn’t liked the idea of going back to her room. Now Emilia crouched before him, still reaching his thigh easily in height. Then she sprung.

The ensuing fight after Emilia had pounced made Viktor cringe. He could already smell blood as his siblings tore into each other with teeth and claws. Surprisingly Marcus was the one that had the upper hand, easily using his wings to launch himself above Emilia and pin her to the floor. The vampire wanted to try and stop them, but he knew that someone had to stand between the fighting duo and Arthur and Nora. He could feel both his sister and her mate shaking as they hid behind him. Nora was pregnant and terrified for her child and her mate Arthur; who was a submissive and while he could fight a dominant fairly well, in the state that Marcus and Emilia were in, he would be easy to wipe the floor with.

Fear and relief simultaneously shot through him as Claudius, his father ran into the room. The older vampire’s eyes widened at the sight of his two children tearing each other apart. He looked over to Viktor and looked directly into his eyes before nodding toward the fight in between them.

Viktor’s stomach dropped. He had learned to read his father from childhood. He could practically read his thoughts now at the age of 33 and he knew what the man was telling him to do. Why couldn’t his father have come from a peaceful empire like the Atlantians? No, he had to be Roman. Viktor gritted his teeth and nodded back.

The younger vampire turned to his siblings behind him and said, “Stay back as far as possible.” Then he looked at Arthur, “Try and form a wall of water between you and the fight. It will at least keep Emilia away from you.”

Then he was jumping over the back of the couch, his father following his movements on the other side of the room, and charging into the fight. Viktor grabbed Emilia’s tail and used all of his strength to throw the Bastet into a wall. Emilia snarled at him as she drew herself onto her knees in an attempt to stand up. Viktor didn’t give her a chance to stand up though and tackled her, a sharp hiss escaping his lips. They scrapped for a few minutes and Viktor was sure his back was bleeding and that at least one of his ribs was broken, but he had finally managed to wrap his legs around his sister’s stomach and his arms around her neck, putting the large cat in a choke hold.

Emilia snarled and roared in anger as she struggled to escape the hold Viktor had on her. Her wings beat furiously, hitting Viktor in the sides, but not causing a lot of damage other than bruising. She tried swiping at him, but he quickly dodged out of the way and her paws couldn’t reach that far anyway.

“Emilia calm the fuck down you asshole.” Viktor hissed into her ear, squeezing tighter.

His voice must have registered in Emilia’s head because the Bastet slowly stopped struggling after that. Then her wings and tail were disappearing into her back; her body shrinking and losing its fur. Emilia groaned in pain once she was completely back to her normal self. Viktor winced, as the smell of her blood only got stronger; his blood lust rising inside of him.

“You going to stay calm now?” Viktor asked, and then let his sister go when he received a weak nod. 

Emilia drug herself back so she could lean against the wall she had been previously thrown into. She was a right mess. Not one inch of her was clean and blood dripped onto the floor around her. Viktor was about to bite into his wrist to give his sister his blood - to help her heal - when Emilia shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. Help Dad.” She said, raising a hand to point at the fight still going on in the middle of the room.

Claudius was bleeding from claw marks on his arm, but it didn’t seem to faze him as he zipped around his son with his vampire speed. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were bared as he dodged swipes and lunges. Viktor was getting into a crouch to leap onto his brother’s back when Ilizabeth and Nikolaus, his mother and second father, ran into the room. It was also the same moment when Marcus caught sight of his father and attacked. A well aimed swipe had Claudius hitting the wall behind him, falling to the floor as he gripped the deep gashes in his chest.

“No!” Ilizabeth and Nikolaus cried at the same time, but his father continued speaking.

He yelled in a tongue that made Nora, Ilizabeth, and Marcus; the Darverius in the room, cringe. His voice was deep, roaring as loud as a dragon as he spoke to his transformed son. Marcus snarled as he dropped to his knees and tried covering his ears with his hands. Nikolaus continued to speak, ordering his son to stop fighting and calm down in a language that only the four of them could understand. Marcus gave one last snarl before he quickly transformed back into his humanoid self.

Marcus leaned on his hands, panting as his body calmed down from the fight. Slowly healing wounds were dripping blood from his body and onto the floor. Then his head shot up and he looked to where Claudius now lay.

The vampire’s head was lying in his wife’s lap as she fed him her blood from her wrist. The deep wounds on his chest were slowly healing as his third mate and his children gathered around. Nora was still hesitantly looking at her brother and sister, her instincts still on high alert for danger. Emilia was limping and wincing as she moved, but her wounds; like her eldest brother’s, were healing slowly too.

“Dad, I am so sorry.” Marcus said as he crouched next to Claudius, “I didn’t mean –“

Claudius pushed Ilizabeth’s arm away and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a hug that clearly said that he was forgiven.

“You’re both too old to ground anyways. Kicking your ass seemed like a good enough punishment.” Claudius said, joking as he reached out for Emilia who had been standing in beside him scuffing her foot on the floor.

Emilia quickly joined the hug and wrapped her arms around bother her father and her brother.

“I know you are both worried about your mates.” Ilizabeth said, drawing all of the attention on to her, “But you need to keep yourselves in control. You could have killed each other. You could have killed your siblings and your nephew.” Marcus and Emilia cringed again, both now sitting up and looking their mother in the eyes as she scolded them. Ilizabeth looked at Marcus, “You need focus on the mates that you do have. How do you think Alstair and Braiden would feel if they had come home from their shopping trip to find that you were dead?” Marcus looked a little green in the face as he thought over her words. Then he looked to Emilia, “And you are going to start meditating with your father in the mornings and evenings.” Emilia groaned quietly, she hated meditating, but it kept her calm, “After the Darverius Gala we will look for your mates, and we will find out why you can’t connect with them. For now, you must keep yourselves in control.”

“Yes Mama.” Both Marcus and Emilia chorused.

~

Charlie Weasley sipped from the bottle of butter beer in his hand as he looked at the group that had gathered around the bonfire outside of his tent. Everyone was chatting on merrily, like they weren’t all prepared and armed with swords, daggers, and bows for an attack that could happen at any moment. Bill had his arms wrapped around Fleur, his chin resting on top of her white-blonde hair. Percy was holding Penelope’s hand tightly as they huddled close together to try and fight the cold.

Charlie was wearing a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of spider silk blue jeans. He had long ago grown accustom to the cold night weather of late Romanian summers. A simple warming charm on his clothing protected him from the cold. A leather shoulder wand holster was looped around his back, his wand sticking out from between his ribs and his arm.

On his left leg he wore a long leather whip, a tool that came in handy when working with dragons. It could be used as more than but a weapon. It could be tied and used as a harness, and many a times he had wrapped a chicken carcass in the whip and lured a baby dragon into a pen. What he really liked about this whip was that it had a tie on the end that attached a blade to the whip. It had been a gift from his trainer upon completing his training, and Charlie had loved the whip instantly. He had dedicated the first few months of his life in Romania training and working with the whip. Now he was almost an expert with the weapon.

That night he had tied the blade on the end and he was ready for anything. He would die before he let some barmy old jackass take his siblings away from him. His co-workers upon finding out his family’s situation had used their contacts to try and help, but they had been unsuccessful. People either laughed at them when they suggested that Dumbledore was behind the threats, or they came back and reported that the man was untouchable. Stigus Mortinson was impossible to find. It seemed his brothel, office, and home didn’t exist on this plain. His business was strictly ‘invite only’ and you had to have his card in your possession to be able to enter the brothel. It was a smart idea, but really annoying when you wanted to beat the man’s face in.

He had just taken a swig of his beer when Amora, his taming partner, whipped her head around to look behind his tent. The short, spiky haired woman had a scar down her face that made her look rugged. It didn’t help that the amount of tattoos on body and her dark hair and eyes already made her look like a punk. She had been facetiously flirting with Percy and Penelope; at least he thought she was just joking, when she had turned her attention to the dark space in the distance.

“Did you hear that?” Amora asked, her eyes squinting into the darkness.

Charlie followed her line of sight as he said, “No.”

Amora’s hearing had always been stronger than most people’s, but her eyesight was shit. If she heard something then something was out there to be heard.

Charlie tensed as he saw something shift in the little bit of light that reached into the darkness. He drew his wand out of his shoulder holster, just then noticing that the rest of the people around the bonfire had gone quiet at Amora’s words. Then he saw them.

In the distance, creeping steadily closer; was a group of about 20 or so men. They had their wands drawn and were spreading out to surround the people gathered around the bonfire. Charlie glanced over at his siblings. Bill and Fleur were now standing next to one another and he could see the eerie glow in their eyes as they glanced between the darkness and Charlie. Percy had wrapped his arms around Penelope, and they both looked pale in response to the inevitable fight. They weren’t the fighters in the family.

When the group of men got close the one at the front spoke, “Give us the submissive and the neutral Weasleys and no one will be harmed.”

Charlie was about to tell the man where to shove it when Amora placed a hand on his shoulder. The second oldest Weasley looked at her in shock, betrayal starting well up in his chest.

“What do you mean submissive?” Amora asked, and Charlie jerked around to the man in confusion. There weren’t any submissives here.

The man leered at him before nodding towards Bill and Fleur, “She’s a Weasley isn’t she?”

Bill snarled, his eyes turning gold as he pushed Fleur behind him. The man that had spoken laughed loudly.

“Seems Dumbledore was wrong, boys. We got ourselves two dominants, not just one.” He crowed to the rest of the group, “Oh well. We’ve dealt with worse odds. Right boys?”

The rest of the men laughed and called out their agreement. When their leader’s wand hand twitched Charlie tensed and gripped the handle of his whip with his free hand. He could feel his throat tighten, his voice box adjusting as his siren vocal cords grew next to his human ones. He could feel his skin growing hot on the flat of his nose and the hollows of his cheeks as his creature markings slowly rose to the surface.

“Well _boys_ I suggest that you turn around and go back to where you came from, because I highly doubt you have really dealt with odds such as this.” Amora cooed at the group of men as she fingered the small flute hanging from a suede thong around her neck. It amazed Charlie how calm she could always remain in such stressful situations.

The leader scowled and nodded his head sideways, “Get them. Kill whoever gets in your way.”

Charlie was moving instantly, flinging his wand arm out as he cast a strong shield over Percy and Penelope, the magic glimmering green as it wrapped around them. Around him the rest of the 8 dragon trainers attacked, sending out spells to disable to the men. Some even holstered their wands and drew their blades when the fight got close enough for hand to hand fighting.

Bill and Fleur joined in the fight as well, tearing through the men that got too close with claws. Shrill veela cries and deep wolf-like snarls rang from their direction. Charlie holstered his wand and jerked the whip from where it was wrapped at his hip. The long rope came loose with a flick of his wrist, the end flinging out to wrap around the neck of a man charging at him. Another flick of his arm and the whip was sliding loose form the man’s neck, the blade cutting into soft flesh as it circled. The man couched, blood spewing from his lips, and then he dropped to the ground. Charlie barely paid attention to the man as he directed the whip to his next attacker, the blade on his whip cutting into the backs of the man’s knees and forcing him to the ground. The red head spun, the whip following him as he moved. He threw his arm out in a downward arc and the whip cut through the air, the blade removing the man’s head from his shoulders.

Charlie spun around to see another man approaching him from behind. Knowing he couldn’t get his weapons to move fast enough he positioned his lips together and whistled. Air flowed passed his siren vocal cords and a high pitched sound escaped his lips, barely being heard by those around him. The man attacking him was about to plunge a dagger into his back when his eyes widened and the dagger fell out of his hand. His hands covered his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through him. His heart raced, pounding against his ribs as his eardrums ruptured. Then the man collapsed as his heart failed.

Charlie stopped whistling once the man was on the ground and he looked up, collecting his whip in his hand. Amora was just a few feet in front of him twirling, jumping, flipping, and just moving with a grace that he hadn’t seen her use before. She had two gleaming, sharp daggers in her hands and her arms and chest were splattered with blood as she twirled behind a man and plunged both of her daggers into his back. As the man dropped Amora looked up and grinned when she saw Charlie looking at her. Then her smile fell as quickly as it appeared as she looked passed him.

She raised her arm and Charlie turned to look at where she was pointing, his stomach dropping. Behind him in the darkness he could see at least fifty men approaching them. There was no way in any of the nine levels of hell that the nine dragon trainers plus Bill and Fleur would have a chance against fifty men. He looked at his siblings who were all still safe then back at Amora, fear showing on his face. The dark haired woman clenched her jaw before she nodded to him.

Amora lifted the small flute around her neck to her lips and proceeded to blow a series of sweet sounding notes. An extremely loud roar echoed through the air making everyone who wasn’t expecting it jump, but the rest of the dragon trainers relaxed as they recognized the tune and the roar. Amora had used the tune a lot when she had first started training her dragon; Targe.

Wind began rushing around everyone, the bonfire flickering as it tried to stay lit. The charging men stopped a few yards away from the rest of the group. A second roar sounded through the air, different than the first, and the wind picked up even more. Charlie recognized the second roar. He had heard it multiple times over the years, mainly when his dragon Kali was pissed at him for something.

Charlie tensed as he began to hear the _thwump thwump_ of dragon wings beating over his head, “Brace yourselves!” He cried to his siblings and fellow dragon trainers as the wind got strong enough to move him.

Dual roars rung through the air as two enormous dragons flew over head toward the group of attacking men. The attackers’ eyes widened and many even tried to run as the Targe and Kali circled over their heads before fire rained down on them. The men that caught fire screamed in agony. The men that didn’t were quickly taken care of as the dragons landed and finished them off with their teeth and claws. It was a disturbingly magnificent sight as the attackers were brutally taken out.

With a few last notes Amora stopped playing the flute, letting the small instrument fall from her lips as the dragons took to the skies; flying back to their pens. Relief flooded over Charlie side by side with exhaustion. All around him dragon trainers cheered and shouted their victory. The red head dropped the shield from around a shaking Percy and Penelope. Both of his brothers and their partners run up to him and wrapped their arms around him.

Charlie hugged his siblings for a moment, enjoying the flood of relief that washed over him. His adrenaline rush was finally crashing, but he felt like he had just won a million a million Quidditch World Cups. He glanced over at Amora to see her grinning at him as she leaned over, her hands on her knees, breathing hard through her mouth. Something raw rose up inside of him and he drew himself away from his siblings. He stumbled over to her, his body feeling a little weak as his energy drained from his body.

The moment he reached her he grabbed the back of her neck gently in his hand and pulled her towards him. She looked slightly confused just until the moment before Charlie crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded around them as Amora wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck and gave as good as she got. When they finally pulled apart both of them were panting.

“Damn, dragon boy.” Amora said, grinning from ear to ear, causing Charlie to smile back.

 


	14. Draco's Fun Time and the Three Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of slavery and forced whoring. Slightly gore-y. VIOLENCE. 
> 
> This is unedited as of now. Just letting you all know.

Dinner had started only a few minutes ago when Draco felt the toy shift inside of him. He stilled for a moment, not sure if it was his imagination or not. When nothing happened he began eating again, enjoying hearing his father talk with their mates, the Grangers, and Remus. It had been a bit of a long discussion, but eventually Lucius’s previous condition and situation had been explained. Apologies were made and accepted, though he could tell that Mr. and Mrs. Granger still weren’t quite sure what to make of the older Malfoy.

Draco’s breathing hitched when he felt the toy move again, lightly pulsing inside of him. His cock twitched with interest at the stimulation and he slowly put his silverware down. He pretended that he was full when his father gave him an imploring look and tried to focus on the conversation around him. He watched the faces of the people around him in the magic made light that hovered over and around the table, looking for any sign of who could have the remote. The blonde tensed and bit his lower lip in order to hold back a moan as the toy began to slowly swell as it throbbed.

The next few moments were a blur of pleasure. He remembered excusing himself from dinner politely before quickly heading up to the master bedroom. With every step pleasure throbbed through his body and Draco almost didn’t make it to his destination. Now he was sprawled out on the bed, naked as sweat and slick had rapidly soaked through his clothing after he reached the room. The toy was still vibrating inside of him, so much so that he swore he could feel the pulsations in his belly.

His skin was flushed red from his cheeks to his torso and every touch was just on the pleasure side of painful. His nipples were peaked and his cock was resting hard against his lower stomach. The blonde had already had two internal orgasms because of this situation and he could feel a third coming on. His stomach was a little swollen with the massive amount of slick trapped inside of him.

Draco’s legs were splayed wide, trembling from exersion and the over abundance of pleasure corsing through him. With one hand braced against the headboard of the bed and the other on the base of the toy, the blonde tugged once more. His previous attempts at removing the toy had been unsuccessful because of his orgasms, but this time he ignored the pain of the rapid stretch and had managed to pull the largest bead out of his puffy entrance. It didn’t come without repercussions though. The movement of the beads inside of his heat had him crying out in between sobs as another orgasm ripped through him. He didn’t even hear the door to the bedroom open.

Harry quietly shut the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on the whole room. He had left dinner under the pretences of checking on Draco; which wasn’t actually a lie. He just had a more invested interest in the little blonde than anyone else at dinner had thought.

The sight he was greeted with upon opening the door had him hard in a second. Draco was completely spread out, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard as the other moved the toy inside of him. The blonde had managed to get one bead out of him before he was throwing his head back as another orgasm seemed to rip through his body. Harry was surprised when the blonde’s cock stayed hard though. Internal orgasms were hard for men to achieve, but here was Draco having multiple.

Harry must have groaned or something because suddenly Draco’s head was snapping up, silvery eyes locking on to his jade one. Draco’s hands clenched the bed sheets on either side of his body as his ears grew to their elfin points. His ears were paler than his father’s, closer to white than silver-grey.

Harry quickly began removing his own clothing, grinning lightly when he noticed Draco’s darkening eyes trained on each inch of revealed skin.

“What do you want me to do Draco?” Harry asked as he unbuttoned his pants and began pushing them down.

Draco swallowed thickly as he looked over Harry’s muscular form, “Help. I can’t-“ His voice was cut off when the toy suddenly stopped moving making him moan in relief. It was then that he noticed the small black remote in Harry’s hand. “You had it this whole time?!”

Harry grinned at Draco, showing off his elongated canines, “It’s not my fault you left the toy inside of you. Plus, you’re the one that left the remote sitting out where anyone could find it.”

Draco didn’t respond as he quickly became distracted when Harry finally removed all of his clothing and climbed onto the bed. His mate’s cock was larger than he thought it would be, and he was already expecting – or hoping for – a thick cock that could really fill him up.

Lips pressing open mouthed kisses from his knee down his inner thigh brought him out of his shock, “Are you going to help me or not, Potter?” Draco sniped, though his breathy voice made his tone less threatening.

Harry looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow, “Back to surnames now are we?” Harry asked, diving down to lick a long stripe up the blonde’s cock when he looked like he was about to snark some more, “If so, you might as well use them correctly. It’s Darkwing, not Potter, _Malfoy_.”

Draco bit his lip in a failed attempt to hold back a moan before he begged, “Please.”

Harry, not wanting to cause Draco any more stress, moved back a little so that he could get a better look at the toy lodged inside of his mate. The blonde’s stretched entrance was red and a little swollen around the toy, and after brushing a finger over the abused skin, sensitive. Draco choked back another moan and gripped the sheets tighter as Harry began to touch him. The dominant male grabbed the base of the toy and gently began pulling the toy out; going back to sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh on the inside of Draco’s thigh. The blonde’s breathing got heavier and Harry could see the muscles in his arms and legs flexing as he tried to restrain himself from moving too much.

Harry’s cock twitched as he watched Draco’s opening stretch obscenely over the large bead being pulled out of him. Finally, the bead was half way pulled out and was easily slid out the rest of the way. The sudden shift of the beads inside of the blonde cause another problem though. Draco’s back arched at the sudden pleasure, blocking the toy from being removed more. When blonde finally calmed down enough to lay flat again Harry tried to pull out the next bead, causing Draco to arch once again.

Harry groaned in frustration and looked around the room, trying to come up with an idea to help keep Draco from blocking the toy’s removal. Then he saw the pull handles on the bay window seat.

“Draco can you stand?” Harry asked as he himself stood from the bed.

The blonde moved slowly, but eventually he was able to stand on shaky legs with Harry’s help. The Darverius guided Draco over to the bay window and helped him kneel before the seat with his hands on the handles. Kneeling behind the blonde in his new position, Harry ran a hand down his spine, letting Draco feel his touch as he moved back to grab the base of the toy again. This time when Draco arched he only managed to move the toy inside of him as his hips gyrated.

By the time Harry had the third to last bead out of Draco the blonde was a moaning and whining mess. The last two beads slid easily out of Draco’s stretched opening, followed by a rush of slick that had been trapped inside of him. The liquid dripped down the blonde’s thighs and made his gulping entrance glisten in the light of the room.

Harry growled low in his throat and gripped the base of his cock tightly to stave off an orgasm. When he had himself under control again he found Draco had moved further onto the window seat and was laying face down on the cushion, his head resting on his crossed arms. The blonde was still on his knees and Harry couldn’t help was see how inviting his mate’s heat was.

Crawling forward Harry gripped one of Draco’s hips and kissed one of the lower bumps of Draco’s spine, “Do you want me to claim you Draco? You have to tell me ‘No’ now, or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

The blonde’s eyes flew open and he looked over his shoulder at Harry. He felt his tail suddenly grow from his back, transforming him fully at the thought of being claimed. When Harry rose to his full height to look better into Draco’s eyes the blonde rolled his hips, flipping his tail up over his hip and exposing himself to Harry’s view.

“Yes.” Draco whispered his voice still hoarse from all the noise he had made earlier.

Harry’s eyes darkened and he looked down at his mate’s heat. He ran a finger of the puckered, loose opening before pressing the digit inside. Draco was still stretched from the toy even though his healing was slowly beginning to work on the worn muscle. Removing his finger he took his cock in his hand and guided the thick head to his mate’s entrance. His head slid in easily, and his inner beast practically howled in lust as the ridge that meant his little mate was a virgin – albeit a horny one – brushed loosely over his heated rod.

Draco whimpered at the new pressure. It was different than his fingers or the toy. Harry’s cock wasn’t as thick at the toy, but the toy had thin parts, allowing him to rest between stretched. Having Harry’s cock opening him up was a constant stretch. The blonde rolled his hips again to try and relieve some of the discomfort as the ridge inside of him snapped.

At Draco’s pained whimpers Harry paused, gulping down air in order to calm his need, “Draco?”

Draco groaned at the sound of his mate’s voice. Why was that a turn on?

“I’m fine _Darkwing_.” Draco did his best to drawl.

Harry raised an eyebrow as his last name was once again brought into the situation, “Whatever you say _Malfoy_.”

With that Harry gripped Draco’s hips and pressed forward, sliding home in one long, hard thrust. Draco cried out, a hand pressing against the window to brace himself as pleasure suddenly overwhelmed any pain he had been feeling. Looking out the window Draco could see the dinner table where his new family still sat. It would only take a look up from one of them to see him. Could they see Harry? Would they know what they were doing?

Draco moaned as Harry pulled out and thrust back in, starting up a steady rhythm. As if he heard Draco moan Lucius looked up and directly into Draco’s eyes. The younger blonde felt a thrill of pleasure as he locked eyes with his father. He had been caught and when he mewled after a well aimed thrust to his prostate made him see stars, he knew Lucius knew what he was doing. The older blonde raised an eyebrow before turning away from looking at the window, pretending like he hadn’t seen anything.

Draco moaned again and pressed his hands against the window at he rolled his hips, meeting Harry’s thrusts.

“That’s it Malfoy,” Harry purred as he stopped his thrusting, letting Draco fuck himself on cock, “You should see yourself, all stretched out over my cock.”

Draco’s breath hitched at Harry’s words. He never pegged the other wizard for a sex-talker. He found that he liked it.

Harry chuckled before rubbing his hands over Draco’s bottom, spreading the creamy globes to he could watch himself disappear and reappear from his mate’s arse better, “You like the sound of my voice?” Draco moaned again and started impaling himself faster. “Tell me what else you like.”

Draco gasped as he answered, “The stretch. I like the stretch.”

“Hmmm,” Harry said as he lightly squeezed the round bum in his hands, causing Draco’s hips to stutter a little before they picked up their pace again, “So you like being opened up. How much?”

“A lot.” Draco moaned out, slowly coming to the realization that fucking himself wouldn’t be enough. He needed Harry to move. “Move.”

Harry raised an eyebrow before reaching up and grabbing Draco by the shoulders. He slammed back into his little mate just as Draco began to press back again. The blonde moaned wantonly as Harry kept up the hard thrusts.

“Does a lot mean like the toy, or maybe even my fist?” Harry growled, pleasure slowly taking over him.

“Bloody h-ahh!” Draco choked out as an internal orgasm ripped through him, making him squeeze his eyes closed and smack a hand against the window.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry said his voice husky as the heat around him began to flutter.

Draco whined, letting Harry take control and piston in and out of him. It shouldn’t have been a big turn on to have his body be used like this, but he it was. He clenched around Harry’s cock and smirked as he drew a moan from his dominant. He repeated the action, letting his core massage his mate’s cock as it repeatedly sank deep into him.

“Please.” Draco half-whined as he drawled, looking over his shoulder at Harry, “Is that all you got, Darkwing?”

Harry growled at the challenge and suddenly pulled out, making Draco whimper at the sudden emptiness inside of him. Then Draco was on his back, his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as his mate reentered him in a single thrust.

Draco’s eyes widened and his back arched off the ground, “Fuck!”

Harry latched his lips onto the long column of throat that was presented to him as he pounded into the smaller blonde. Draco was moaning with each thrust, his fingertips racking over Harry’s back as he tried to hold on. Each thrust rubbed past his prostate and almost had him begging, but he held back, just barely.

Feeling a little devious – because fucking yourself with a beaded toy and then getting thoroughly laid tends to do that to a person – Draco moved his tail to wrap around Harry’s waist. The limb was just long enough that he could wrap it around once and still have about a foot and half left. Harry must have really been lost in the pleasure centered on his cock, because he didn’t even notice the sneaky tail moving down his back. When the thin, furred limb rubbed against his entrance he growled and nipped at Draco’s throat in warning.

The threat of teeth at his throat didn’t scare Draco though. Something inside of him told him that Harry wouldn’t really hurt him; restrain him yes, hurt him no. So he let the tip of his tail pressed passed the tight ring of muscle that guarded Harry’s entrance. He wasn’t ready for Harry’s reaction though.

Harry reared up, lifting Draco a few inches off the floor, his hips still thrusting his cock deeply in and out of the blonde. Draco held on to Harry so that their chests were pressed firmly together, and then pressed his tail in a few more inches. He moaned in pleasure. He hadn’t realized how sensitive his tail was and the tightness of Harry’s core was gripping the limb deliciously.

Every thrust of Harry’s hips had Draco’s trapped cock rubbing between their stomachs and the blonde was quickly feeling the building up of an orgasm. Between the friction on his cock, Harry pounding into him, and the tight heat around the tip of his tail, Draco was quickly cumming with a cry. His nails lengthened and dug into Harry’s shoulder as his heat spasmed around his dominant’s rod, marking the other man.

Harry growled and bit into Draco’s shoulder, drawing another cry from the blonde, before he slammed into the heat once more and filled the space with his seed.

Harry laid Draco back on the floor, resting his own body on top of his mate’s, as they calmed down. He licked the claim mark he had placed on Draco’s shoulder causing the blonde to whine a little at the ache. So instead he leaned up and sealed their lips together. Draco sighed into the lazy kiss and Harry responded with a quiet growl.

When they finally broke apart Draco was feeling worn out and satisfied, “Not bad Darkwing.”

Harry snorted at the use of his surname, “It’s Harry or Dominick, Draco.”

Draco frowned in thought before smirking, “Domy?”

Harry nipped at Draco’s throat teasingly, “Call me Domy and you won’t be getting laid again for a very long time.”

Draco pouted up at Harry, causing the other man to chuckle.

“Now can you get your tail out of my ass?” Harry snarked, clenching the muscles in his bum for good measure.

Draco moaned at the sensation but moved his tail anyways, letting his ears and his extra limb return to their normal states.

By the time Lucius and Severus came upstairs to get ready for bed Harry and Draco were both washed and in their night clothes – night pants for Harry, and night pants and shirt for Draco. They were fast asleep, the only light in the room coming from the bathroom and a few candles that Motsy had lit so that Severus and Lucius could see their way around the room.

After quickly washing up and changing; Lucius and Severus crawled into the bed. Draco was laying half on top of Harry and half on his side; his head resting against the dominant male’s shoulder. Severus slid over and snuggled up behind Draco, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist. Lucius crawled in after Severus and draped an arm over both submissives, his fingers brushing over Harry’s stomach. Not long after, all four men were completely asleep.

~

Arthur Weasley was holding his wife as she sobbed into his chest. His own nerves were shaken, but he felt that he had to be strong for his family, or the members that were left that is. It had all happened so fast. One moment they were quietly eating dinner, and then the next a flash of white light blinded all of them. When they had regained their vision Molly was the first to notice something wrong. It had only taken a matter of seconds for everyone at the table to notice Ginny was missing. On her dinner plate had been a note saying ‘Choose wisely.’

The message had been short, but clear. It had terrified the entire family and now they were really torn. They didn’t know too much about the whereabouts of Harry Potter now, but Dumbledore wouldn’t accept that. Either way they didn’t want to betray Harry like that, but now Ginny was missing; most likely with Mortinson.

A quiet whine rung throughout the room coming from the three sirens curled up on the couch just outside of the dining area. Fred had his arms wrapped around George as his twin rested his head on his shoulder. George was combing a hand through Ron’s hair. The younger boy had laid his head on George’s thigh as he curled up next to his older brothers.

They all knew they had to decide soon, but the choice was not an easy one to make.

~

When Harry woke up the next morning he almost laughed. Draco was on top of him, sprawled out like a spider monkey, his head resting just over Harry’s heart. Severus was curled up right next to them; his leg wrapped around one of both Draco and Harry’s. Lucius was taking up the most space by lying on his back with his arms spread out; one underneath Severus’s head.

Harry looked back to Draco when he heard the blonde mutter something, his breath brushing against Harry’s bare chest. Slowly Draco’s eyes opened, blinking blearily before looking up at Harry.

“Morning Draco.” Harry whispered, trying to not wake his other mates up.

“Morning Domy.” Draco said, still half asleep.

Though, he was fully awakened when Harry reached down and pinched his bum lightly for the use of the forbidden nickname. Draco squeaked and sat up, straddling Harry’s hips. The movement woke Severus up, causing the man to glare sleepily at the two younger men.

“Look what you did.” Harry quietly teased, shrugging his shoulder in Severus’s direction.

“Me?” Draco hissed, “I’m not the one pinching people.”

“I warned you not to use that name.” Harry responded, a light smirk on his lips, “Besides, I like this position it got you in.”

Harry rolled his hips, grinding his half hard cock into Draco’s bottom. The quiet moan that Draco gave killed his arousal though, sounding more from pain than pleasure.

“Sorry, still sore.” Draco mumbled as he got himself calmed down and comfortable on Harry’s lap again, using his arms to support himself.

Harry grimaced and moved his hands so that he could rub Draco’s hips.

“I’ll see if I have any pain poultices that can help with that.” Severus said quietly.

Draco summoned his wand to his hand and cast a cleaning charm on all of their mouths before leaning over and kissing Severus on the lips. Harry made a face at the tingling that swept over his mouth, leaving minty freshness in its wake. He was surprised that Lucius was still asleep after that.

His attention was then drawn to Severus and Draco kissing and he had to beat back arousal that was trying to flood his body. When they broke apart Severus looked up at Harry and smirked knowingly.

“Morning Harry,” He said before leaning up and capturing Harry’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Are we each taking turns with Harry this morning?” Lucius purred from the other side of Severus, breaking the kissing couple apart.

Lucius was awake now and had rolled onto his side to watch his three mates greet each other. His hair was disheveled, but still managed to look sexy and in control; like he had planned to wake up looking this way. Harry groaned and gritted his teeth. The older blonde knew what he was doing too; making Harry fight back his arousal even more. Seriously a metal bat was involved. They were distracted from ‘Let’s torture Harry’ when Motsy popped into the room.

“ Sirs, Miss Hermione has asked me to tell you to get your lazy arses out of bed because Miss Hermione needs to be talking to Master Harry.” Motsy said, curtsying low and popping out of the room just as Harry tried to correct her use of his name.

Draco and Severus were the first to get off the bed, climbing over Harry on their way to the bathroom. Lucius was about the climb out of the bed when Harry reached over and grabbed his arm. He pulled the blonde to him and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that made Lucius moan a little.

Harry carded his fingers into the blonde’s long hair and gripped the strands tight, but not enough to be painful. Lucius gasped, opening his mouth for Harry tongue to plunder. Harry tongue fucked his mate’s mouth as a hand drifted down and thumbed past a peaking nipple. Lucius moaned again, louder this time, and shifted closer to Harry. Just before Lucius was able to press against him, Harry pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lucius’s mouth.

“Morning Lucius.” Harry said with a smirk before he got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser.

Lucius watched – partially in shock at the sudden end of the kiss – as Harry pulled a plain, black, long sleeved shirt out of the dresser. The blonde’s eyes were transfixed on Harry’s back as the man lifted the shirt over his head, his shoulders flexing gloriously as he put on the clothing. When Harry dropped his night pants to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything underneath Lucius quickly looked away. Was it his imagination or were Harry’s muscles larger than before?

“You should get dressed Luc,” Harry said, now fully dressed as he headed for the bedroom door, “Unless you want to go to breakfast in your pajama pants.”

Once Harry left the room Lucius heard a snort and a laugh from the bathroom. He proceeded to bury his face in the bed covers. His mates were going to be the death of him.

When Harry got downstairs he saw Hermione pacing in front of the dining room table. Internally, he gulped, knowing that whatever was on his best friend’s mind was bound to be bad. As he moved closer he could see that Remus was also looking particularly grim. Whether he was worried about Hermione or what Hermione was worried about, Harry couldn’t tell.

“’Mione?” Harry called, concern showing on his face.

Hermione spun to look at him and gave him a worried smile, “Morning Harry.”

“What’s wrong?” Harrys asked now really worried.

“I’m really worried about Ron,” Hermione said, “I’ve sent him multiple letters, but they’ve all come back unopened. I even sent a few to the twins and Ginny, but I can’t reach any of them. Do you think we could go to the Burrow and check on them?”

Seeing Hermione so worried made him worry. He had wanted to check on his other best friend for a while, but with finding his mates and all the drama that had involved, he hadn’t had a lot of time.

Nodding Harry said, “Yeah ‘Mione, we’ll go check on Ron today after my mates get down here. I don’t want to leave without telling them.”

“Did someone say Draco Malfoy?” a voice called from the down the hallway.

Harry turned and saw Draco, Severus, and Lucius walking towards the dining room and smiled lightly at them.

Noticing Harry’s worried expression Severus asked, “Is something wrong?”

Harry shook his head, “We don’t know for sure if anything is wrong, but we are going to the Burrow to check on the Weasleys. They haven’t been getting any of Hermione’s letters.”

“When are we leaving?” Draco asked.

“You don’t have to come with.” Harry said, “I know that you don’t get along with them.”

“They are your family,” Lucius said as he walked over to grab a cup of coffee, “Family is the most important thing to a Malfoy. We will go with you.”

“I will go as well,” Severus agreed, “Ron may have been miserable at potions, but his siblings weren’t too bad. We’ll have to get used to being around them eventually Harry. We won’t force you to stay away from them for our sakes.”

Harry felt his heart swell a little at the care his mates were taking to make him happy. He hadn’t expected them to force him to never see the Weasley’s again, but he also hadn’t expected them to come with him whenever he visited the family. Hermione looked at him knowingly with a small smile. Maybe he could have the huge dream family he always hoped for.

After a quick breakfast Hermione told her parents where they were going. Then they were apparating to the Weasley’s home. They landed a few feet away from the front door and before they even got over the haze that apparating always left, Hermione was walking up to the door and knocking. Harry walked up and stood beside her, the duos mates falling in behind them.

They could hear shuffling and a high pitched whine from inside. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, concern clearly showing on their faces. Just as Harry got the nerve to blast open the door it cracked open. A blue eye peered out at them before widening. The door flung open to reveal a tired looking Arthur Weasley.

“Hermione? Harry? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked then after seeing the men behind the duo, “Remus? Severus? Lucius? Draco? I’m sorry, I’m just so confused.”

“I’ve been sending Ron, Ginny, and the twins letters but none of them have been delivered. We had to come and check on you. We were worried.” Hermione explained, “As for why the others are here – It’s a long story. Can we come in?”

Arthur suddenly looked nervous, shifting on his feet and looking at something behind the group standing on the other side of his doorway.

“Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked, turning around to look for what could be spooking the man, “What is it?”

Sitting on the edge of the Weasley property was a carriage without a horse. It was an elegant looking vehicle with elaborate black detailing around the edges of the door and window, clashing beautifully against the white wash of the outside of the carriage.

Remus’s eyes flashed gold and he bared his teeth at the offending vehicle, “Is that what I think it is?”

Lucius’s eyes turned molten silver and he hissed, “Why is that here?” as he turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur gulped nervously at the angry demeanor of the blonde man, “Dumbledore – He – He wants to know where you are Harry.” Arthur explained, looking away from Lucius and towards a confused Harry, “He’s going to take away our children if we don’t tell him where you are. Ron told him that we didn’t know, but he wouldn’t believe us.”

“He took Ginny.” Ron said as he walked up on the other side of his father.

“RON!” Hermione cried out in relief and was about to lunge forward to hug him when Ron put his hands out to stop her.

“You can’t come in ‘Mione.” Ron said sadly, looking like all he wanted in the world was to hug his best friends. “They’ve got the house spelled. Anyone who comes inside is trapped in here.”

“Wait,” Harry said, his confusion reaching a high point, “I don’t understand. Where would he take your children? He’s not here is he? What does that have to do with the carriage?”

“He’s not here, yet.” Arthur answered, “The carriage is owned by Stigus Mortinson. He’s –“

Lucius finished Arthur’s sentence when the man began to look a little green, “He owns a brothel. Its invite only and specializes in magical creatures; of whom he usually kidnaps from families that have angered someone with money. His _‘business’_ is located on another plane so that no one other than those invited can enter it.”

“And he already took Ginny?” Harry asked, and at Ron and Arthur’s nods he continued, “How do we get her back?”

“Dumbledore said he would leave us alone if we gave you up Harry.” Arthur said quietly, looking at the floor.

“No he won’t Dad. “Ron said angrily, “He’ll never leave us alone once he knows how to get us to do what he wants.”

Arthur rubbed his face with his hands, “I know. I know. I’m just – so tired.”

Ron looked at his father sadly before saying, “Why don’t you go back to sleep Dad. I’ll talk to Harry and Hermione.”

Arthur nodded before turning around and heading back up the stair to his and Molly’s bedroom.

“He didn’t mean it, Harry.” Ron said, trying to explain his father’s actions, “He just hasn’t slept much since we got the first warning letter. He’s been blaming himself.”

“We’ll get her back Ron. Then you and your family can come and stay with me and ‘Mione.” Harry reassured, causing Ron’s eyes to widen as he finally took in exactly who was standing in front of him, as well as the changes that his best friend’s seemed to have gone through.

“What in Merlin’s name?” Ron muttered as he tried to put two and four together and failed.

Harry looked at his mates, “Why don’t you stay here and explain things while Hermione and I try to find a way to get Ginny back.”

“I’m coming with.” Lucius said in a no-nonsense tone that made Harry bristle a little bit.

“No, you’re staying Luc,” Harry growled, “I can’t expect Remus and Severus to be able to protect everyone in this house while I’m gone. I know Draco, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley’s can protect themselves, but with the amount of stress they are under and the fact that we have no idea what kind of magic this Mortinson guy is using – “ Harry cut himself off as he grew frustrated, “I need you to stay here. I’ll be fine and if anything goes wrong Hermione can burn everything.”

“They’ll be trapped if they come inside.” Ron said, looking hesitant at letting the slytherins into his home.

“It will be easier to guard a smaller space than standing out here and guarding the rest of the fields.” Harry explained.

“Fine.” Ron grumbled and opened the door more, stepping aside to allow the four men in.

Draco and Severus kissed Harry quickly while Lucius – being stubborn – simply followed them into the house. Remus leaned down and kissed Hermione softly before smiling at her and nodding at Harry. Once all four of the men were inside the Weasley house Ron raised his eyebrows at his best friends.

“Do I want to know?” He asked making both Harry and Hermione snort.

“Whether you want to or not you’re going to find out.” Hermione said grinning before grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him towards the carriage, “Come on Harry, we don’t have a lot of time.”

Harry pointed at Ron and said, “Lock the door. Don’t let anyone that doesn’t know the codeword in.”

Ron nodded and quickly shut the door and locked it. The golden trio had developed a codeword in second year at Hogwarts after it had become obvious that Harry’s life would be threatened and a mystery would need to be solved at least once a year.

Harry cautiously opened the door to the carriage and looked inside. A man sat inside, his head hanging back against the wall as he snored, sound asleep. Instantly the duo began casting spells. In the end the man had been stunned, silenced, body-bound, and petrified. Was it over kill? Probably. Was if effective? Yes.

Quickly, they began searching the cabin and the man for anything that would let them into the brothel. When Hermione cheered Harry turned to look at her. She was smiling and holding up a key to show him.

“Where does it go?” Harry asked, looking around for something locked.

“Maybe the door.” Hermione said as she walked over to the door.

Shutting the door she put the key in the keyhole and turned it. When it clicked she looked up at Harry, both of them feeling suddenly nervous.

“Here goes nothing.” Harry whispered as he grabbed the handle after she removed the key.

The handle gave way easily and the door opened to reveal a musty, dungeon hallway. They cautiously stepped out of the carriage and looked at the surroundings. The hallway was dirty and water dripped down the walls, adding to the moldy smell of the place. As they stepped further down the hallway they could hear the faint sound of someone quietly sobbing.

Hermione frowned and loudly whispered, “Ginny?”

The sobbing stopped suddenly and a tiny voice called back, “Hermione?”

The duo was running forward then, looking into cell doors as they went. Harry looked into one of the cells and was about to move on when he saw a flash of orange hair.

“’Mione!” Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice down, “Over here.”

“Harry?!” Ginny called from inside of the cell, “Please get me out of here!”

“We’re coming Ginny, stay calm.” Hermione called quietly into the cell as Harry tried to move the handle.

When it didn’t budge he growled. He had to get his sister out of the cell. His eyes flashed black as he used his increased strength to pull on the handle. The locking mechanism groaned under the pressure as Harry gritted his teeth and pulled harder. Finally the handle gave and Harry was about to pull the cell door open.

Hermione and Harry rushed inside the cell, the elemental instantly going over to Ginny to check her for any injuries as Harry looked around the room. Ginny had a cut above her eyebrow and a bruise on her cheek, but other than that she looked fine. Hermione drew her wand and tried casting unlocking charms and then blasting charms on the chains that were bound to Ginny’s wrists and ankles, but nothing worked.

“Harry can you break these?” Hermione asked, drawing Harry’s attention away from an odd shadow in the dark corner of the cell.

“Yeah.” Harry said as he walked over to the two girls.

He grabbed the chains and instantly dropped them with a hiss of pain; the palms of his hands blistering red where the chain had touched.

“Oh gods Harry!” Hermione exclaimed.

“The chains are warded against dominants.” A voice from the corner that Harry had been staring at earlier said.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the corner of the room, “Who’s there?”

Hermione pointed her wand in the direction of the voice and cast a lumos charm. Once the corner was lit up they could see a man not much older than them, chained up by his wrists and his throat. He winced as she bright light hit his eyes.

“Sorry.” Hermione said and dimmed the light so they could still see him, but it didn’t glare into his sensitive eyes.

The man had short, wavy brown hair that fell into his glowing green eyes. He was a little taller than Harry and had black, tribal tattoo sleeves that looked like fire up both of his arms. He wore a simple white tank and a pair of blue jeans. His feet were bare to the cold floor of the room and he looked even worse for wear than Ginny did; scabbed cuts and bruises, and dirt covering his body. Harry was suddenly overcome with a need to protect this man when he realized the he smelt familiar. It unnerved the young Darverius because he had only felt this way for his mates, but this man wasn’t linked to his mind like his mates were. Who was he?

“M’name’s Jaden.” The man said, “And if you don’t want to be killed or trapped here I suggest you figure out how to get your friend free and leave.”

It was then that Harry could hear the sound of footsteps running down a hallway a ways away from them, but still heading towards their direction.

“Someone’s coming this way.” Harry told Hermione when she gave him a questioning look.

“Bloody hell.” Hermione cursed, gaining shocked looks from both Harry and Ginny.

She ignored them however in favor and drawing fire into her hand. Ginny’s eyes widened and she gasped as Hermione grabbed onto the chains and melted right through them, setting Ginny free. She then moved over to Jaden and began to melt through his chains as well, much to the man’s surprise.

“Why did you do that?” Jaden asked in shock. He wasn’t used to people helping him.

“Well I could very well leave you behind now could I?” Hermione said, “Now we have to hurry. Can you walk?”

Jaden pushed off slowly from the wall he was leaning against. He hadn’t moved in days so he wasn’t actually sure what the answer to that question was. He soon found out when his legs buckled underneath him and he fell. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and helped him stand up again. Harry threw Jaden’s arm over his shoulder to support part of his weight and the newcomer was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of the boy. He hadn’t expected to smell that. Ever.

They left the cell and quickly started toward the carriage, but they were too late.

“Stop!” Someone yelled from behind the group, making them turn to look.

A hoard of guards was running down the hall towards them and Ginny whimpered in fright. There were at least twenty of the men and they all looked extremely pissed off. Spells began shooting past them and Harry was suddenly thankful that the guards seemed to be poor shots.

“Leave me.” Jaden ordered, “You won’t make it out of here with you having to drag me.”

Harry growled low and gently sat Jaden against the wall beside him, “Not a chance.”

Harry turned to look at Hermione and saw that her hair was already black, firing licking over her skin. He caught her eye and she nodded to him before moving to stand in front of Ginny protectively. Harry turned back to the guards that were fast approaching. Anger rushed through him and he roared as his wings and tail ripped from his back; his eyes turning black as his nails turned into claws.

~

Delicate, long fingered hands gripped the edge of the table in shock as sightless eyes opened wide. Long, pale gold hair framed an oval face as a blue glow surrounded the man’s white – once dark blue - eyes. Pale lips fell open as a gasp left his lungs, a vision playing across his mind.

“What is it Damian?” A rough voice called from the overly decorated bed behind him. A grunt and a moan followed after the voice, but it didn’t bother the one called Damian.

Damian turned slowly on the chair he was sitting on; staring blankly into the area he knew Adal and Tegann were, “It’s time to leave.”

Adal chuckled at Damian’s words as he tangled his hand into a head of silky black hair that matched his own and forced the mouth on his cock down deeper. Tegann moaned and hallowed his cheeks as he sucked down the thick member in his mouth, letting his older twin guide the rhythm in which his head bobbed.

“What makes this time any – ah shit – different – fuck Tegann your mouth – than last time?” Adal asked, his voice growing hoarse as he felt pleasure coil tighter in his gut.

The older of the twins tugged on his little brother’s hair and bit his lip when the responding moan sent vibrations down his cock as Tegann deep throated him, working his pierced tongue over the thick vein of Adal’s cock. Knowing his brother was getting close Tegann let his mouth relax a little, letting his teeth brush over Adal’s sensitive flesh on the way back up to the head; just enough to send him over the edge.  

At the sensation of teeth ghosting over his cock Adal groaned and pressed Tegann’s head back down hard as he came down his little brother’s throat; his hips bucking a little not even fazing the younger twin.

“Fuck yes,” Adal groaned as he throbbed in between Tegann’s lips, “Such a good little cocksucker aren’t you.”

When Adal let go of his head Tegann sucked back up his brother’s dick, making sure to catch any remaining cum along the way before he let the cock go with a dirty pop. He stood to his hands and knees and leaned into Adal, pressing their lips together. Adal quickly dominated the kiss and opened his brother mouth up, letting his tongue slide in so he could taste himself on the younger’s tongue.

“Jaden’s with them.” Damian said after the brother’s finished kissing.

Adal’s eyes darkened and his grin turned feral as he looked at Tegann, “I guess we better get dressed then, huh?”

Quickly, the twins put clothes on and got their belongings, as well as Damian’s, together. Adal ran ideas for how they were going to get out of here through his head as Tegann helped Damian to his feet and places their small packs over his shoulder.

Tegann looked up at his brother and nodded, “Ready.” He said quietly.

Adal smirked and walked over to the door before pounding on it with his fist, “Hey guard! Damian’s having a seizure again!”

~~**GORE-Y** ~~

He could hear footsteps approaching from outside the door and jingling as she guard got out his keys. Adal felt his fingernails grow as they turned into two inch long black talons. As soon as the door opened Adal grabbed the guard and forced his hand through the man’s chest. The guard sputtered, blood welling out past his lips and eyes wide at the sudden attack. When Adal pulled his hand free the man’s heart came free with it. The guard fell to the floor dead, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

~~**END OF GORE-Y** ~~

“Dumbass.” Adal muttered stepped over the now dead guard and held the door open for Tegann and Damian to walk through.

~

Hermione and Harry tore through the guards that were attacking them. The smell of burnt flesh and blood filled the air, making Ginny gag from her hiding spot behind the angry pyromancer. Harry had cuts on his arms that were slowly healing as a swarm of six guards took over him.

“Harry!” Hermione cried and was about to roast the bastards alive when she saw a new group of guards running down the hall.

Harry felt his strength draining as his endurance began to reach it limits. Then, suddenly, one of the guards choked and stiffened. Foam began to pour out of his mouth just as another one choked and another was ripped off of him. The two foaming guards fell to the floor and Harry could see Jaden standing beside him.

The newcomer’s eyes were glowing green and he had white scaled wings protruding from his back. Twitching behind him hung a white tail with a barb sticking out of the end. Jaden moved and his tail shot forward, stabbing the barb into another guard as he ripped the other two off of Harry. The guard that had gotten stabbed began to choke and foam like the others.

Harry was confused. Jaden looked like a Darverius, all except for the barb at the end of his tail. What was he?

“Harry we have to go!” Hermione cried out, drawing his attention to the hoard of guards rushing up on them.

Springing into action Harry grabbed Jaden around the waist and started running towards the carriage with Hermione and Ginny at his side. They were about ten feet away from the carriage when screams form behind them caught their attention. Turning around they saw that the guard were no longer focused on them, but on three men in the middle of the fight. One of the men laughed, grinning wickedly as his claws tore through guard. A man that looked like the first one was holding the third man up. The third man had one hand pressed to his temple while the other was held out in front of him. The man closest to him were gripping their heads and screaming in agony as they collapsed onto the floor. Once the last guard dropped to the floor the three men focused on their little group and Hermione readied two fire balls in her hands, just in case.

“Leaving without us Jaden?” The grinning one said as they approached.

“Adal.” Jaden acknowledged before looking at the other two, “Tegann, Damian, you alright?”

Damian was slumped against Tegann but he smiled softly in Jaden’s direction, “We’re fine.” He said his voice airy.

The man named Adal had long, straight black hair with the sides of his head shaved. He was dressed in an unbuttoned dark red shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. He had light grey eyes framed by thick, dark lashes and trimmed, arched eyebrows. He had a barbell through his right eyebrow and double zero gauges in his ears. His right ear had one cartilage piercing while his left ear had two; one up high and the second closer to his ear lobe. As he walked his shirt moved to show that he had both of his nipple pierced.

What was really odd about the man was the scar that went around his throat and the double scars on either side of his lips. What the hell had happened to this man?

The Adal’s twin, Harry guessed that he was called Tegann, looked exactly like his brother. Only his hair wasn’t shaved – instead drawn back in a loose half ponytail – his didn’t have his nipples pierced – is his tight blue shirt was an indication – and he only had two small hoops through his ear lobes instead of gauges.

The last man, Damian, was wearing a white long sleeves shirt that fit tightly to his skin with the help of a red corset that was covered in black lace. His pants were long and black, covering his bare toes. His skin was extremely pale and his hair was a pale golden color. It hung loose around his face in well placed layers and reached well past his shoulders. What really stood out where his eyes. Framed by long dark eyelashes and pale brows, his eyes stood out completely white against his face. As he got closer they could see the faint shadow of his iris where it had once hadn’t been blocked by the gloss that now covered them.

All in all Harry wasn’t sure what to make of them men, but if Jaden cared for them then they were okay in his book; for now. Plus, they really needed to get out of this place.

“There’ll be time for introductions later.” Harry said as he started walking back toward the carriage. “Right now we have to get out of here.”

Hermione looked between Harry and the newcomers hesitantly, but decided to follow her brother’s lead in the end. She nodded at the men and ushered Ginny towards the carriage. Once everyone was inside Hermione shut the door and took out the key. She placed it in the keyhole and turned it just as they heard more shouts from the hallway. When she opened the door Ginny cheered in relief and bolted out of the vehicle.

The door to the Burrow opened just as Harry was helping Jaden out of the carriage. Ginny stopped just before the door where Molly was pressed against the barrier, crying with joy.

Once everyone had emptied the carriage Hermione turned and glared at the blasted thing. Then she raised her hand, her hair turning black and her skin beginning to glow as she drew a fireball into her hand. When the ball was large enough to her liking she threw it at the carriage and watched the magical vehicle burst into flames. She turned around and began walking towards the Burrow, not even turning back when the man they had trapped inside started screaming.

The moment the carriage was destroyed the haphazard house glowed a shimmery blue before the barrier that covered the house broke. Suddenly the yard was filled with Weasleys, Malfoys, a werewolf, and a Snape. Draco was the first one to reach Harry and the only thing preventing him from tackling the dominant was the man he was currently supporting.

“Who’s this?” Draco asked, looking suspiciously at Jaden.

Harry smirked at the jealousy on Draco’s face, “This is Jaden. He was in the same cell as Ginny when we found her.”

“Bringing home strays Harry?” Severus said as he and Lucius finally reached them.

The older blonde’s eyes flashed as he scented the air around him, but he quickly calmed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jaden, “There’s a parent bond between them.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Parent bond?”

“My mates must be your parents.” Jaden explained feeling shocked himself.

Harry was torn. On one hand he was happy that he technically had a parent with him now. On the other he knew that Jaden might never meet Harry’s parents, his mates. Seeing Harry’s troubled expression Jaden inquired as to what was wrong.

“We should go inside to explain. It’s a bit of a long story.” Harry said turning his head to look at Jaden.

Before they could do anything though, growls rang out through the yard. Looking in the direction of the noise they saw Adal standing over a wide eyed Fred and George Weasley, a hungry look on his face as Tegann handed Damian off to Hermione and quickly rushed over to his brother to try and calm him. He never thought that they would find their mates, but the five links flaring to life in his mind proved Tegann wrong. He didn’t know how his older twin would react to the new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHAHAHA*hack-cough*HA! Let me know what you think please!  
> Special thanks to Sarah and Diana (you know who you are!) for giving me inspiration to finish this chapter!


	15. These Are Not The Men You Are Looking For.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not edited at all.

Jaden could tell that all the nuzzling and hugging that Tegann was doing to try and calm his brother down wasn’t working in the slightest. So he was prepared for when Adal finally snapped. Tegann’s eyes widened when his brother’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat, barely leaving enough room for him to breathe.

“Adal stop, it’s me.” Tegann said, wincing when Adal’s hand tightened. His brother’s eyes were quickly turning a violent, dark grey with snake like slits for pupils that he had only seen a few times over their lifetimes: when their father had first sold them to Mortinson, and the few times a client had been cruel to Tegann. It happened whenever Adal was extremely angry or feeling something that he didn’t know how to process. “Please, it’s Tegann.”

Adal’s eyes flickered for a second and Tegann was beginning to hope that he was getting through to his brother. Then one of the red-headed twins who stood so close to them whimpered and Adal’s eyes returned to their snake like forms. A low hiss escaped from parted lips and Tegann squeezed his eyes shut, not exactly sure what his brother would do to him but sure that it wouldn’t be pleasant. Then Tegann heard a grunt from Adal and suddenly his throat was free.

The younger of the dark-haired twins opened his eyes in confusion to see Jaden standing shakily where his brother had stood. Looking down he saw Adal lying limp on the ground, the only evidence that he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. Tegann looked back up at Jaden in surprise and saw his friend’s barbed tail twitching slowly behind him.

“You knocked him out,” Tegann said, still in shock at his sudden release. He had never been on the receiving end of one of Adal’s blackouts but he had been witness to almost all of them.

Jaden just shrugged and gladly accepted Harry’s support when the boy came up beside him.

After an awkward silence Molly cleared her throat and spoke, “I think it would be best if we all went inside and explained a few things.”

The next few hours had been a haze of new information, intense emotion, and the Weasley’s packing. They had first all sat down to introduce themselves and discuss the bonds that had formed in the previous hours. They knew they didn’t have a lot of time before their little stunt at the brothel would be reported back to Dumbledore, but with Adal unconscious and Jaden so weak from being locked away for so long. Well, Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t let them leave until all of them had something to eat.

Finding out that the Weasleys, or at least most of them, were sirens was a bit of a shock. Knowing that Fred and George were the mates of another set of twins was, frankly, kind of scary. Though, when the twins hesitantly approached a nervous looking Tegann and the dark haired man smiled at them, everyone seemed to relax. This twin wasn’t out of control like his brother had been. It didn’t take long for the two red heads to start whispering to each other and making Tegann blush with their words; which put everyone on edge again.

After the parent bond was discussed Harry found out that Jaden had never even felt the links in his mind awake since he had been sold to the brothel before his maturity. The older man explained that he was a Darverius, but a submissive one. He was almost exactly like dominant Darverius, but his bones were weaker and his tail had a barb on it that held a neurotoxin. When further discussion brought Voldemort, Bellatrix, their relationship to Harry, and their current state into the conversation things became gloomier. Jaden got very quiet as the realization washed over him that he might never be able to be with his mates.

It was then that Hermione seemed to just burst with information. She believed that she had found a way to help Harry’s parents, but she hadn’t mentioned it before because it hadn’t been possible. The ritual required Harry, as well as one of his parental figures. Before there had only been Bellatrix and Voldemort, and they didn’t have a chance in hell of trying to get them to go along with the ritual. Now they had Jaden, and a possible chance.

~

Later that night Harry stood the hot spring room. His head was lowered as he let a waterfall pound down on his neck; working out the knots that had developed throughout the day. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as his muscles were finally able to relax. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been all day.

After they had discussed everything at the Burrow, he had decided that the red-headed family, as well as Jaden and his friends, were going to live with him. Molly and Jaden had tried to protest that they would be fine, but it took one look form Harry and Arthur was convincing Molly that it was for the best. As for Jaden, it took Damian whispering something into his ear and he was sighing in defeat. It had taken most of the elves on staff to increase the inside of the house and help everyone settle into their new rooms. It wasn’t until everyone had headed off to bed that he felt the knots in his shoulders and decided to take a dip in the spring.

So here he was, standing underneath a waterfall, relaxing as the tension left his muscles. He was so focused on the relief of his tired muscles that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t hear the door open, nor did he hear the soft splashes of someone entering the spring and swimming towards him.

[Warning]

When a hand lightly touched his arm, Harry’s instincts took over. His eyes turned black and his nails sharpened as his wrist whipped around and grabbed tightly onto the arm of his would be attacker. When he looked down at the intruder Harry’s eyes changed back and his claws quickly retracted. He felt bile rise up in his throat as he looked down at Severus who had taken refuge under the water because of Harry’s anger.

[End Warning – Be Cautious]

Harry watched as his mate’s long tail changed back into human legs and his glamour began to transform his face. Slowly, Harry reached down and cupped Severus’s cheek. He could feel his mate’s fear over his link to the merman and quickly sent waves of remorse through as he coaxed Severus out of the water. It took a few moments, but soon he had an arm loosely wrapped around Severus’s waist, making sure that he didn’t trap the merman in anyway. Harry whispered apologies into the skin of Severus’s shoulder, mentally kicking himself over his actions.

After a few moments Severus began to calm down and relax into his mate’s hold, even going as far as wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“It’s all right Harry. I know you didn’t mean to.” Severus said, then was suddenly startled when Harry jerked back to stare at him incredulously.

“No Sev, It’s not all right.” Harry said, “I could have really hurt you. Merlin! I almost did!” Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves then said, “I shouldn’t have been ignoring my surroundings. I should have paid attention to your scent before I reacted. You’re right, I didn’t mean to scare you, but that doesn’t make it all right.”

Severus’s face morphed into a look of confusion at Harry’s words and the Darverius was instantly on edge.

“Severus, “Harry asked cautiously, “You know that this wasn’t your fault right?”

Severus still looked confused and Harry’s stomach dropped. What had happened to his mate to make him think that someone attacking him was okay? Even if it was an accident? Now that he thought about it, Harry wondered why Severus had replaced his glamour. Why did he even have a glamour? So he asked his mate these questions and when his mate’s face paled even further Harry felt his heart shudder.

“Severus?” Harry asked cautiously, like he was about to approach an angry lion, or in this case an angry snake.

The merman quickly schooled his features and said, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry cupped Severus’s cheek again and begged, “Please Severus. How am I supposed to help you when I don’t know what to fix?”

“It is in the past. There is nothing to fix.” Severus said and Harry could practically see his features hardening into a permanent mask.

“Please.” Harry begged once more, looking into his mate’s dark eyes.

Severus studied his mate for a moment before slowly letting his mask slide away. He had thought this was behind him. He had thought that he had gotten over the fear of his childhood, but apparently he had been wrong.

“My father was a muggle.” Severus began, “When he married my mother and found out about the magical world and that she was a mermaid he went from being a loving husband to a greedy monster.” Severus paused here, swallowing thickly as he remembered his past, “He sold her scales to potion makers and apothecaries.”

At the slightly confused look on Harry’s face Severus explained more, “He pulled them off her body instead of waiting for them to fall off by themselves.”

There was that nauseous feeling in Harry’s stomach again.

“When I was born my mother watched me very closely. Luckily when I transformed for the first time my father was away. She was able to teach me how to make a glamour and to keep my human legs from changing.” Severus paused and let out a deep breath, “When I was 14 my father went away to sell my mother’s scales. I thought I was safe, so I went to the pond outside of our house and swam with my fin.”

Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going and he had to restrain his inner animal as rage began to bubble to the surface, “My father had forgotten something and had returned from his trip early. He found me in the pond and – “

Severus swallowed thickly again, and squeezed Harry’s shoulders, not realizing that he had already left nail marks on his mate’s skin, “And he tried to catch me, but my mother had seen him coming and dove into the water in front of me. My father hit her and she used her magic to tie reeds from the bottom of the pond together.”

Severus looked Harry in the eyes and when the Darverius saw the pain on his mate’s face he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist; his thumbs rubbing circles into the merman’s human hips.

“She strangled him.” Severus said bluntly, “But by the time he was dead she had too many wounds and I couldn’t heal her. That’s the day I lost my parents.”

Harry was speechless for a few moments before he was about to say, “I’m sorry you lost your parents like that. That’s why you hide your appearance when you are scared?”

Severus didn’t answer. He just stood there in Harry’s arm, studying his mate’s face. Then, suddenly, he lunged forward and sealed in lips against Harry’s. The younger man froze in shock for a moment before kissing his mate back with a happy sigh. When Severus pulled away, he whispered a thank you against Harry’s lips.

Harry hummed, distracted by his mate’s lips before finally drawing his eyes away and registering what the black haired man has said, “Why are you thanking me?” he asked with an amused chuckle.

“Most people pity me. They don’t try to understand me. They just look at me sadly and then go on with their judgment of me.” Severus explained even though most of his attention was focused on pressing closer to Harry until every inch of skin available was touching his mate.

Harry couldn’t help but let a small frown slip onto his face as Severus rolled his hips into his, “Severus, you don’t-“

“I want to.” Severus said; his voice firm and determined, “Please.”

Then Severus’s lips were on his again. Harry thought for a moment, about fighting against the sudden urge to give in to his mate’s wishes. He didn’t want Severus to do this out of some odd form of gratitude. But Harry gave in as tender emotions and need washed through his link to this dark-haired mate.

Harry responded to Severus’s kiss, letting his hands drift over his mate’s smooth skin. He paid careful attention to how Severus reacted to his touches. An arch of his back into Harry as the Darverius ghosted his fingertips over his shoulder blades. A roll of the hips as Harry’s fingers trailed down his spine. A soft gasp as Harry brushed his fingers over sharp hip bones and down into the ‘v’ of his pelvis. Harry could feel small scales rising up at his touch, before disappearing back into creamy pale skin.

Harry licked his way into his mate’s mouth, swallowing the small sounds that were escaping Severus’s throat as he continued to brush over the small, attention seeking scales with the back of his fingers.

“Dominick.” Severus moaned against his lips.

Harry was startled by the use of his first name, but the tone that was used to say it had his cock quickly coming to full hardness. Not that it took much mind you; the little noises that his mate had been making already had him standing at attention.

“Yes Severus?” Harry asked as he kissed down the man’s jaw to his neck, where he nipped at his pulse point.

Suddenly Severus jumped, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry quickly moved his arms so that he was holding his mate up by an arm around his waist and a hand on a very naked bum.

“I’m bored.” The potion’s master drawled, a small smirk on his face betraying just how bored he actually was.

Harry let a low growl rise in his throat, pretending not to notice the shiver that racked Severus’s body in response. Then he said, “I suppose we will have to do something about that.”

Before Severus could even get a word out Harry used his speed to move across the spring and lay him down on a large boulder that was being sprayed with a gentle mist from the waterfall. All he could do was gasp when Harry settled between his legs and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth without warning. Severus reached up and threaded his long fingers into Harry’s hair before arching into the hot mouth.

Harry ran his hands up Severus’s legs, stopping them at his mate’s thighs, his thumbs caressing the tender insides of the soft flesh. He let go of the nipple he had taken hold of and began pressing wet, opened mouthed kisses down Severus’s chest. As he kissed down Severus’s stomach the man arched, bucking his hips so that his neglected cock rubbed against Harry’s chest.

Aware of where Severus thought he was going Harry smirked and completely bypassed his mate’s swollen member to kiss down his left hip, down the crease of his thigh, and then proceeded to nip and suck on the tender flesh under his mouth. Severus moaned gripping Harry’s hair tighter as a love bite was made on his inner thigh. Their foreplay hadn’t been very drawn out or extreme, but Severus was about to the point of telling Harry to just fuck him already.

Then Severus was arching off the rock he was laying on as a long finger, much thicker than his, pressed slowly into his heat. When the finger didn’t move any further Severus groaned in frustration, but then he noticed that the hand on his thigh was squeezing tighter than before and that Harry was no longer marking him.

Using his arms for support, Severus maneuvered himself up and looked down at Harry. His mate had frozen in place with his jaw gritted and his eyes closed.

“Harry?” Severus hesitantly asked, then cried out in pleasure as the finger inside of him drew back, only to return with a second.

“You’re not a virgin.” Harry said, and Severus could hear the restrained growl hiding in his tone.

Severus furrowed his brow before realization dawned on him. He had forgotten how territorial some creatures could be over their mate’s virginity.

“Merfolk don’t have a hymen, or –ah! – Harry stop. I can’t think straight.” Severus started, barely able to concentrate as Harry’s thick fingers teased his channel. Only when Harry stopped moving the digits did he try speaking again, “As I was trying to say, mermen don’t have the internal ridge that most male magical creatures have. It’s our scales that show whether we are virgins or not. I can show you after if you want, but right now I would appreciate if you would just fuck me already.”

Harry looked up at Severus with a raised eyebrow. He had never heard the older man curse before and he found that he wasn’t that opposed to it

“So you don’t need to be stretched.” Harry stated, giving his fingers a teasing thrust into the hot channel that encased them

“N-no,” Severus breathed out, letting his body lay back down as Harry crawled up over him, looking more the part of a predator than he ever saw before.

Harry manipulated Severus’s body as he pressed gentle, yet teasing kisses to his mate’s lip. By the time Harry had him where he wanted him Severus was panting and stretching his neck to try and catch Harry’s mouth with his whenever he quickly pulled away, grinning like a madman. Severus was now half lying on his back with his hips sideways. The leg that wasn’t pressed against the rock was draped in front of him, exposing the entrance of his heat to his mate.

Harry positioned himself so that he was straddling the leg Severus had fully against the rock and leaning over the older man’s hip as he moved to press a heated kiss to his mate’s lips. Reaching down with the arm he wasn’t bracing himself with he wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked a few time before positioning his engorged head to the twitching rosebud waiting for him. He rubbed the head of his cock against the tight heat a few times, pulling away from the kiss and leaning his forehead against his mate’s as he watch Severus suck in a quick breath and bit his lower lip. Severus shifted back, trying to press himself down on the cock that was teasing him, but found that he couldn’t move that far.

Then Harry was pressing in and Severus’s lips parted to let a low moan escape him. When the head was finally in Harry groaned at the tight heat suddenly encompassing him. It was almost like Severus’s core has a life of its own as he seemed to suck around him.

“Gods,” Harry gasped, “You’re so tight”

Severus just responded with another moan as Harry began to thrust the head of his cock in and out, letting the ridge of the head tease Severus’s entrance. After a few more thrusts he had Severus whimpering in between moans. So, as he pressed a breathy kiss to Severus’s lips and slowly sank in further, swallowing his mate’s pleasure filled cries as he was filled.

When he finally had his hilt pressed against Severus’s opening his pulled away from his mate’s lips and listened to the moans that were coming out of the man’s mouth. He waited until he caught his mate’s eyes before drawing out about an inch before thrust hard back inside. Severus cried out over and over again as Harry repeated the movement, gradually adding more length to each thrust until he was almost completely pulling out before plunging back into Severus’s heat. Harry was growling low in his throat as pleasure washed over him. Every time he pulled out it was almost as if Severus’s body was trying to suck him back in.

Severus was overwhelmed with everything and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He never thought that sex would feel this good. He had, unfortunately, heard his parents doing the deed when he was younger and it hadn’t sounded pleasant. The only other pleasure he had experienced was when he had made out with Lucius a few times during their school years at Hogwarts.

The mist that was coming off the waterfall also heightened his senses, and he could feel his scales surfacing at the attention of the water as well as Harry’s skin touching his. He wrapped one arm underneath Harry’s and around his back while the other dug into the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss as they both moaned with the thrusts.

“Harder.” Severus mumbled as he pulled away for just a second, and then lunged back in for another kiss.

Harry wasn’t one for not giving into his mate’s every demand, so he did as he was told. He drew out of Severus’s tight core slowly, relishing the drag of his mate’s rosebud over his cock before snapping his hips forward, driving deep into his mate until he was once against pressed against Severus’s ass. Severus threw his head back with a loud, pleasure filled cry that sort of sounded like Harry’s name. Liking the response he got, Harry repeated his actions a few more times until Severus was a sobbing mess and trying to push back onto Harry’s cock.

Then, suddenly Severus’s nails dug into the back of Harry’s neck and the merman was cumming without his cock ever being touched. Harry groaned as his mate’s heat tightened to an almost painful degree. Then Severus was moving; letting go of Harry and twisting his body so he was completely face down on the rock below him. Bracing himself on his arms Severus began to push back onto Harry’s cock; like he had been trying to do all night.

Harry watched Severus fuck himself for a few seconds as the sudden intense suction on his rod almost became too much, before he gripped his mate’s hip and began thrusting again. His thrusts were fast and deep, making Severus whimper and thrust back harder. Each drag out of the potion’s master’s body was like trying to pull something out of a running vacuum. Harry could feel his orgasm quickly approaching as the suction intensified the sensation on his cock.

Severus cried out again and Harry could feel the second orgasm rip through his mate’s body as his heat clenched around him. This finally sent the Darverius over the edge and he spilled his seed deep inside of his mate, lurching forward to sink his elongated fangs into Severus’s shoulder.

When he finally calmed down enough to pull out he did so and sat back on his calves, looking over his mate who was still giving little moans of contented pleasure. Seeing some of his cum leak out of Severus’s opening Harry smirked. He wondered if he could really bring Severus through a third orgasm as he dove back in and put his tongue to work; sucking and licking his mate’s heat clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Liječenje - Healing
> 
> A/N: I personally don't like this chapter very much. I like the plot, but no matter how much I tried to change it up and fix it. It just wouldn't work. So I apologize for how crappy it is.


	16. Everything is Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was part of Chapter 15, but I didn't like how it was or how it fit. So I took it out and edited it. AND I added some details that I think people will enjoy reading more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N May 25, 2013: I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story. I promise. I know excuses don't really help, but there have been some life problems lately that I have been having trouble dealing with. School is finally out for the summer, so I will have some time to write more. This semester was insane. Also, as many of you might have heard, my eyes are starting to bother me badly again. For those of you that haven't heard about this. I have an eye condition that causes headaches, eye tiredness, fatigue in general, most likely blindness (eventually, though its preventable sort of). I work full time at a college library, so I am constantly looking at things that make my eyes work hard. I also have to be outside when the sun is out a lot now (before that really didn't happen) and my eyes are extremely sensitive to light. I can't really see when the sun is out whether I squint or not. I need prescription sunglasses, but those cost more than my car did. So, if you haven't already guessed, my migraine level headaches have been getting more frequent. Also with my actual migraines. Ice pick migraines = The Devil at work.
> 
> I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. I just wanted to let you know since some people have been asking me if I'm still writing...nicely and not so nicely. As always, I love getting feedback from you all. I love reading ideas and theories, thoughts and dreams. :)

Viktor winced as he listened to his little sister screaming from outside of the room she was giving birth in. Nora had gone into labor unexpectedly in the middle of the night and now he was waiting in the hallway. He had wanted to stay with her, but the moment he had stepped into the room her animalistic side deemed him a threat and she had tried to attack him. It had taken Marcus and their mother pinning her down and Arthur whispering in her ear to distract her long enough for him leave without her noticing.

_Once outside of the room he had noticed his father Claudius standing to the side of the door. He had been in such a hurry to get to his little sister before, that he hadn’t even seen him standing there when he ran into the room. Claudius smiled sadly at him, his eyes betraying his pain._

_“I supposed it is only natural,” Claudius said quietly, his old Latin accent coming forth with his heightened emotions, “We feed off of life and she is bringing a new one into this world.”_

_“Father,” Viktor stopped himself, not sure what to say. It hurt to have his sister not want him near her while she gave birth, but he couldn’t imagine what his father was feeling; not being able to see his child in one of the most terrifying yet beautiful moments of her life._

_Claudius pushed himself off of where he had been leaning against the wall, “I’m going for a walk around the gardens.” Then he zipped away before Viktor could stop him. Not that Viktor couldn’t catch up to him if he tried, but he knew his father wanted to be alone, otherwise he would have stayed._

So Viktor had stood alone in the hallway, moping and listening to the sounds that escaped through the closed door as his ego pouted. Then Emilia had rushed past him and into the room. All he heard was a shriek that would have made a banshee jealous and a crash of something flying through the room. And then his ego was healed a little bit when Emilia ran out of the room as quickly as she had entered it, the door slamming shut behind her.

“You too?” Viktor asked as he watched his youngest sibling growl and restrain herself from kicking and punching the stone wall in front of her.

His comment got a glare for his trouble.

Emilia huffed after a few minutes as she turned around and leaned against the wall she had wanted to beat up; sinking to sit on the floor directly across from him. A sudden scream from the room they had been kicked out of had Viktor tensing and Emilia’s eyes flashing yellow. Neither of them liked hearing their sister in so much pain, and it was intensified by the link between their minds; a link that they had been ignoring like champions for the past two days.

About two days ago Emilia’s submissive mates suddenly hadn’t been blocked from her anymore, and she had nearly gone catatonic from the overload of information from her links. Viktor had been the only one to break her out staring contest with the ceiling she had been having after she had collapsed. Their parents had given him a searching look before pushing whatever thoughts they had aside and making sure their daughter was alright.

That hadn’t been the first time Viktor had noticed the link between himself and Emilia, but it had been the first time he had used the link to influence her. Part of him felt disgusted for doing it, especially when he didn’t know if she had even recognized who exactly was at the end of their link yet. It had been his only option though. Shaking her, talking to her, and using a variety of energy boosting and revival spells hadn’t worked. So he had delved into their link and forcibly dragged her out of their and back into reality. Then he had quickly covered it up by thumping her on the nose and telling her to, “stop being an idiot and wake up.”

That time he had gotten a right hook to the jaw for his troubles.

Viktor had always been protective of his youngest sister, and sometimes he would catch their parents watching them interact, but he had never thought anything of it; at least not when he was younger. As he grew up though, he began to realize what was going on. He had tried - in the beginning - to distance himself from Emilia; just enough to dull the random throb that would occur inside their link whenever it thought it should remind them of its presence. After a while he began to break down, especially when she would come to him first – out of their entire family - for help with homework, or when she would look at him with puppy dog eyes until he read her a story while she tried to take a nap. He was, in his own opinion, one of the best big brothers a girl could ask for.

“So,” Viktor said, drawing out the word awkwardly as he caught the bastet’s attention, “Any luck with your mates yet?”

The look Emilia pinned him with could scrap scales off a dragon. He gulped.

“A little, but whatever had blocked access to their links must have worn them out. They’ve been quiet and calm since a couple hours after they opened up again.” Emilia answered.

Viktor nodded, assuming that she hadn’t noticed their link yet. He was about ask if she had tried entering the links when she spoke again.

“There is one that is a little more active though,” Emilia said, her eyes still pinning him to the wall, “Kind of quiet and shuffling around in the background like he doesn’t want me to notice him, and if he’s quiet enough maybe I’ll forget that the link is there. Of course I think he’s being a dumbass, but that’s what happens when you have access to your brother’s mind.”

Viktor froze and nearly choked on the words that he had been about to speak. He just stood there, staring with wide eyes at Emilia, his mental being running around and bashing into walls as he internally freaked out. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He hadn’t prepared for this moment. He hadn’t even thought that this moment would happen. So he said the only thing he could think of to smooth over this situation.

“Oh.”

Nailed it.

Gods he really was a dumbass.

“Oh?” Emilia said sarcastically, “Oh? That’s all you could come up with?”

“It was short notice.” Viktor said, the phrase coming out as more of a question like he wasn’t sure that was the right answer.

“Oh for the gods’ sakes.” Emilia groaned as she stood up and marched up to him.

Their eyes connected and suddenly the link between their minds flared open almost violently as Emilia brushed off the metaphorical cobwebs. Suddenly the muted emotions they had been sharing came through the link full force at him. He cursed as his senses were overwhelmed causing him to jerk and almost fall over onto the floor. Then slightly sharp nails grabbed him by the shoulders, digging into his skin, and lightly chapped lips were pressed against his. Just like that the massive hurricane of emotions and thought flowing through the link evened out and an odd sense of peace flowed over him. 

When Emilia pulled away her cheeks were red and Viktor had to force himself to stop breathing before the sweet scent of her blood overwhelmed him. After the emotional bombarding he had just gone through he didn’t know if he could control himself enough to not hurt her. That’s what he got for thinking he could hide from their situation forever though. He regretted not opening the link up more as Emilia got older. He could have stopped that from happening.

The vampire was pulled away from his thoughts as Emilia wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. He hesitated for only a moment before he enfolded her in his arms and held her probably tighter than what was comfortable for her.

“You think we’re going to get into trouble for this?” Emilia asked quietly, her tone expressing her nervousness over the possibility of their parents not being happy with their bond.

Viktor didn’t answer immediately as memories of the searching looks their parents had given both him and Emilia whenever they were together. Then he remembered the times when those searching looks turned into knowing ones.

“No, I think they’ve known about us for a while now.” He finally answered “If they were upset about it they would have talked to me by now.”

They were broken out of their little moment by a loud roar followed by the sound of a baby crying.

~

The moment he got a fire call from his mate, Marcus, at in his office at Zagreb Liječenje* Center in Zagreb, Croatia, Braiden Halloway - now Darkwing - quickly rescheduled his appointments and flooed home. He had been waiting for his sister-in-law to go into labor for days now and it seemed his instincts had been right; she had been late. He was just glad that he was a trained midwife and healer otherwise Nora would have had a big problem around the fifth month of her pregnancy. Mainly this was because she had become extremely territorial around anyone who wasn’t family to her about that time. He doubted another midwife or healer would have been able to get close to her, let alone close enough to actually do an examination.

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace he was met by Alstair, his second mate. The man’s appearance shocked him at first, but he quickly pushed his worry aside for a second and cast a sanitation spell over his whole body and his clothing before walking up to the vampire.

Alstair’s eyes were dark red and blood shot. His fangs were peaking out over his lower lip and his complexion was more pale than normal.

“How is she?” Braiden asked, wondering what had set his mate off so bad.

“She stumbled when her water broke and cut her arm on the banister by the stairs, luckily she wasn’t actually on them yet. It healed fast enough, but there was quite a bit of blood.” Alstair said his voice sultry as an after effect of his transformation.

Braiden easily brushed off the wave of euphoria that always came with that voice. He had quickly adapted and become used to vampiric powers after he had discovered that he was mated to a one. He had no problem ignoring his mate’s magic when it was needed. Their dominant mate - on the other hand - had a problem brushing it off, but that was a topic for another time. Now he had a baby to deliver and a mother to make as comfortable as possible.

“She isn’t letting Viktor, Claudius, or I into the room. She nearly took my head off when I tried to help her to her room.” Alstair added and Braiden’s stomach dropped.

Alstair may have acted like he didn’t care about them in the past, but Braiden knew that the reality of the situation was that the Darkwing family was the only family that Alstair had; and they actually meant the world to him. And since he had been rejected and almost killed by his biological family after he had been turned into a vampire, this rejection and attack probably had opened old wounds. It shocked Braiden even more that Nora wasn’t letting her brother and father into the room with her. Viktor would get over it easily, but Claudius he worried about. The elder vampire had a problem with trying to take everything onto his own shoulders. He tended to blame himself for the smallest of mistakes; he just hid it very well underneath a carefree and jokester facade.

“She didn’t mean it Alstair.” Braiden said hoping he sounded reassuring, “Her instincts are making her do things she normally wouldn’t do.”

The smile the vampire put on his face was clearly faked; only there for Braiden’s benefit.

“Come on, I’ll take you to their room.” Alstair said as he held out his hand, “This way is faster than running over there.”

Braiden sighed. He wanted to comfort his mate, but there wasn’t much he could do until the baby was delivered. He smiled at the man as he took his hand, and instantly was sucked into shadows that seemed to pull toward them from dark places throughout the room. He was always uneasy travelling this way, mainly because he couldn’t see anything and had to hand over complete control to someone else. He trusted Alstair though, implicitly. Suddenly he was pulled out of the shadows and stepped out directly in front of Nora’s room.

He could hear Arthur and Nora talking and Ilizabeth guiding her daughter through breathing exercises from outside of the room. Movement to the side of the door caught his eye and Braiden looked over to see Viktor standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The young vampire looked dejected and bumbed. But he didn’t have time to take care of the two vampires that had been hurt by their sister; he had to take care of the sister first.

Braiden sighed again, sometimes he wished he could just snap his fingers and make everyone happy, but that sort of magic wasn’t possible, even if he was a wizard.

“I better get in there.” Braiden said as he turned to Alstair.

The vampire nodded and began to pull shadows around him to go gods knew where until the birthing was done. The wizard reached out and grabbed him by the arm to stop him, and then pulled him into a deep kiss, shadows snapping back into their natural places. It wasn’t full of fire like most of their kisses. Braiden made sure that it was softer and more intimate as he tried to pour every ounce of love that he felt into Alstair through his lips.

When they pulled apart Alstair’s eyes had changed back to navy blue and he had a small smile on his face, “Go on Brai,” Alstair said softly as he began pulling shadows around him once more, “They need their super-healer.” The term of endearment wasn’t lost on Braiden as Alstair disappeared and the shadows in the hallway began to grow back.

This time Braiden’s sigh was wistful as he turned back around, only to turn beet red as he was pinned with a smirk from his brother-in-law.

“Oh be quiet you.” The wizard huffed as he walked towards the door of Nora and Arthur’s bedroom.

Braiden properly ignored Viktor’s chuckle as he opened the door and stepped into the room. Shutting the door behind him, he studied the people in the room. Ilizabeth, his mother-in-law, and Arthur, Nora’s mate, were sitting on either side of Nora who was propped up on the large bed by an insane amount of pillows. Nikolaus, his father-in-law, was standing off to the side with Marcus who looked more of a nervous wreck than anyone else in the room.

Braiden considered holding back another sigh that built up in his throat, but then let it out after a moment. It was going to be a long night and he couldn’t be bothered enough to not show his worry.

~

Later that night after the baby had finally been delivered and declared healthy by Braiden, and the naming ceremony had been preformed (though this had been a challenge since Nora was still guarded around the vampires and Emilia) Marcus and his mates were laying wrapped around one another in their own bed as they slept.

In his mind Marcus was drawn into the newly opened link to his submissive mate. Immediately upon entering the link his mind was sucked into a dream world. Around him was a shabby room that looked like it was falling apart, but it seemed cozy and comfortable with the personal decorations – posters of Chudley Cannons, a quidditch broom, various school books, and a dark red blanket covering a soft looking bed. The blanket wasn't the only thing on the bed though.

Sitting on top of the blanket, staring out a window in the room was a young man with dark orange hair, pale skin, and freckles. Marcus's heart skipped a beat as he looked on at the person who was apparently his submissive mate. He was so young, especially compared to Marcus. The Darverius was half tempted to back out of the link as quietly as possible, hoping that his little mate would never know he had been there. The other half wanted to run up and wrap the young man in his arms and never let him go. After having the connection suddenly cut off for so long, his protective instincts were in over drive.

“Well damn,” said a sultry voice from beside Marcus, startling both the Darverius and the young man staring out the fake window, “Doesn't he look tasty.”

Marcus turned just in time to see Braiden elbow Alstair in the stomach, hard. The wizard was glaring at the vampire intently, challenging him to say anything else. Alstair just sighed, still grinning like a loon, and raised his hands in defeat. He was clearly getting over Nora’s rejection fairly quickly.

“Wh-Who are you?” the red headed man stuttered, drawing the three men standing in the room's attention back to him, "Why are you here?”

"We aren't here to hurt you.” Marcus said as softly as he could; taking in the frightened look on the ginger's face, "Do you know where you are?”

The red head's brow furrowed as he looked around the room. He opened his mouth to say something before seeming to realize that something was wrong, and fear once again flooded his face.

"No, this isn't right.” He said clearly panicking, "No, Harry got us out. We aren't here anymore. How did I get back here! Why am I in my room?”

"Calm down.” Braiden said his voice soothing over the entire room, "You are safe. Think, what was the last thing you remember?”

The red head took in a deep breath to try and calm down before he spoke, "I was going to sleep. Mum said I should try to call for my mates, but my voice wouldn't travel far enough. I was tired. I remember closing my eyes and feeling something in my head. Like a string. I pulled on it and then I ended up here.”

"Do you know what the string was?” Braiden asked stepping forward slowly so that he could crouch down to the redhead's eyes level.

The red head's brow furrowed again as he thought, looking down at his hands in his lap. Then his eyes suddenly shot up to Braiden's face before jumping over to look at Marcus and Alstair, "The link...You're my mates.”

Braiden smiled gently and nodded, "My name is Braiden. I'm a wizard. The man with the overdone eyeliner is Alstair, he's a vampire,” At this the redhead stiffened so Braiden quickly added, "He won't hurt you. I promise.” When the young man in front of him relaxed a little bit he continued with the introductions, "and the big hulking man over there is Marcus. He's a Darverius, a dominant, but I promise he's the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet.”

What the red head said next shocked them a little, "You're a Darverius?”

Marcus was expecting to have to explain what a Darverius was. They weren't exactly a well known magical creature, not like the Veela were.

"Yes.” Marcus answered, not really sure what to say.

"My best friend Harry is a Darverius!” the red head seemed suddenly excited.

Marcus was confused now. He hadn't known that were any teenage darverius in existence. And since his mother was in charge of keeping record of the darverius line for all of the clans and he was first in line to inherit that responsibility, he certainly should have known.

"Your friend is your age?” He asked.

The young man nodded, “Yeah, we were supposed to be starting our seventh year at Hogwarts this year.”

Noting the young man's accent and the mention of Hogwarts Marcus guessed that his mate was somewhere in the United Kingdom. It would be just his luck that his mate would be thousands of miles away from him. Then the rest of his mate's sentence registered in his brain.

"Were?”

The red head's face drained of color suddenly and Braiden quickly reached out to steady him as he wobbled on the imaginary bed.

"Um, yes, we aren't going back this year,” The red head said, then to try and change the subject he said, "My name's Ron by the way. Ronald Weasley.”

"Ron?” Braiden asked, his gentle tone washing over Ron, calming the thrill that was starting to rise in the red head's throat, "Why aren't you going back to school? Did something happen?”

Ron gulped as he looked from Braiden to Marcus to Alstair, then back to Braiden. They all looked concerned, though Braiden seemed the most worried. That could have been just because he was so close though.

"The headmaster,” Ron started, pausing to clear his throat, "He threatened my family to try and get information.”

Marcus started to growl, startling Ron and causing fear to spike through him. Braiden was still next to him though, and quickly began rubbing Ron's sides as he tried to comfort the boy. The older wizard looked back at Marcus with a stern expression, only turning back to Ron when the darverius finally stopped growling.

"He didn't mean to scare you.” Braiden said, "He was growling at that idea of you being threatened. Please continue. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Ron looked at Marcus hesitantly, but when he saw the apologetic look sent his way he relaxed again.

"My best friend is,” Ron paused, not sure if he should tell them who Harry was. He didn't know what side of the war they were on. He figured if they really wanted to know though, they could force the answer out of his mind. So he decided to just put the information out there, "My best friend is Harry Potter.” At this Braiden's eyebrows rose into his hair line, "Well, sort of. That's not really my story to tell though. But he was the one who saved my sister from Stigus Mortinson.”

Suddenly Marcus was growling again and Ron couldn't hold back the thrill in his throat this time. A high pitched tune sang through the air making Alstair cringe a little as it hit his sensitive ears. Marcus seemed to relax at the sound though, his growls lowering down to quiet rumbles from the man's broad chest.

"How was Mortinson involved in all this?” Alstair asked, his voice rough on Ron's ears, but the redhead found that he didn't mind the sound so much.

"The headmaster threatened my family with him.” Ron answered quietly, not wanting to cause Marcus to start growling again, "If we didn't tell him where Harry had disappeared after his inheritance – though at the time we didn't know what had happened to him – then he was going to have all of the submissives and neutrals in my family taken away.” Ron paused as he closed his eyes and called his siren markings forward. When he finally spoke his eyes had changed to swirls of sky blue, purple, and seafoam green and he had thick blue flowing lines on his cheeks and down his neck, "My family is made up of wizards and sirens. So we would have been quite the gain for Mortinson I think.”

Alstair's eyes flashed red and he had to turn around to make sure he didn't frighten the submissive siren as his fangs elongated and poked out from his upper lip. He couldn’t stand to be rejected again. Not so soon after Nora had done it, and not by one of his mates.

 Marcus was taking in deep breaths in an effort to keep calm, and Braiden had moved so that he could sit closer to Ron and wrap his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it more than the last version! I would love it you guys commented with your favorite character in my story so far. It can be a HP canon character or one of my OCs. I really want to know who you guys like the most.


	17. Jaden and the Conflicting Emotions

Three weeks after the Brothel Incident

Jaden stared down at the sleeping form of Dominick….his son? He shook his head, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes. He couldn’t wrap his head around that, not now. The kid was only a few years younger than him. It would be difficult enough to get the younger Darverius to see him as a relative, let alone a parent. Still, it had been three days since the ritual to heal Dominick’s mother – Bellatrix? Was that her name? – and Dominick had yet to wake up.

The ritual had not gone as planned, and from the worried, yet calm appearances of Dominick’s friends – well, either they had expected it to be a difficult ritual, or this was normal for the trio. Jaden wasn’t sure which was more worrisome. The ritual had only required a small amount of blood to be let from both Dominick and himself. The blood mixture of a biological son and a mate would aid the magic of the ritual in connecting to Bellatrix’s magic, and thus her mind. But the magic changed; it demanded more.

At first Jaden had just felt weak, which was normal in most magical rituals. He had realized a little too late that the ‘weak’ feeling he was experiencing wasn’t reciprocated in Dominick. His so-the younger man’s expression had quickly changed from hope and concentration, to worry, then to full blown panic. The change in expression had occurred simultaneously with a progression of pain running from Jaden’s hand up his arm. The small cut that had been made in the center of his palm, right along this life line, had suddenly lengthened and more than just a little blood was dripping from the wound.

He could feel the magic that had latched onto theirs during the ritual. It was foreign, old, and very dark. When he had been able to fight through the pain he realized that the outside magic had begun to latch onto Dominick as well and a grimace of pain was spreading across the younger Darverius’ face. Instincts that he didn’t know he had kicked in and Jaden began pulling on the intrusion, antagonizing it enough to make it leave his so – no – Dominick alone and focus strictly on him. He should have known better.

Jaden had only gotten brief glimpse at how protective Dominick was toward those around him, he should have known. Dominick, once he realized what Jaden was doing, snarled, his own magic tearing through the foreign one and wrapping around Jaden like a warm shield. After that everything was a mixture of chaos cloaked in a tornado. He remembered Dominick’s eyes flashing black, matching his own, as the ritual seemed to snap into place.

Then everything was silent, or at least it seemed to be. He was sure that outside of the ritual Dominick’s friends and family were panicking, unable to enter the circle they had drawn, but wanting to do something to help. Then he heard a scream. A woman’s scream. It sounded like it was distant, right in his ear and inside his own mind all at once. He had never heard such a scream before. It reminded him of the agony he had endured at the brothel, of the cell he had been living in for he didn’t even know how long, of watching his own parents murdered right before his eyes.

Fire erupted in his mind as two doors he had never known existed flung violently open. Pain, so much pain. But he didn’t care. It only made him angrier, more vicious. Blood. Fire. He could smell death on the air, taste it on his tongue. He reveled in it. He dealt it with glee. Then his mind was cracking and healing, cracking and healing, over and over and over again until he thought he was going to die from the agony. Suddenly peace. He could breathe again. Tears were running down his face, but they weren’t his. By the gods. Oh why. Flashes of faces he recognized, but didn’t know – no, that’s not right – he had never seen these faces before. Death, more death. Why was he surrounded by death? What had he done? Why had he done this? A link. Follow it, push it out, push him back.

Suddenly Jaden was back in his own mind. His whole body was shaking; eyes wide open in horror at what he had just experienced. He felt a soft, yet hesitant caress over his mind before one of the doors was firmly shut. The caress lasted a few seconds before it fled out the open door, a light ward guarding the entry point as it left his mind. It was then that he was able to pull himself away from his mind and look at the room around him.

The circle had been broken; the sea salt that had made up the circle flung out as if a violent wind from within the circle had burst free. The room was lit again by the lights overhead, the candles that had been using either blown out or knocked over. He could see a couple of scorch marks where small fires had started from the candle flames. In front of him, at his feet, the bowl they had been using in the ritual had been overturned on the hard-wood floor.  Blood mixed with clumps of crushed blackthorn berries, wormwood, and orris root had been left to seep through the wood stain.

At the sight of the blood on the floor Jaden remembered the pain in his hand. He looked down at his limb only to be surprised when the cut that had been ripped open to the length of his hand was now a simple, bright pink scar.

Jaden looked up from Dominick’s still, but thankfully breathing form as he heard soft footsteps approaching the door to the younger man’s room, pulling him back from his memories. A second later a soft knock echoed through the room and the door opened to admit Hermione. The elemental witch shut the door softly behind her and paused for a moment before she approached the bed.

“How is he?” Hermione asked; her voice soft and purposefully unthreatening as she spoke. There was something else though that took Jaden a moment to recognize. Worry. But not for her friend, for Jaden.

That was when he realized how terrible he probably looked sitting in a hard, wooden chair for who knows how long. He knew he hadn’t slept, though he honestly wasn’t sure if a day had even passed. He felt drained though, like he should have slept a good thirteen hours straight at some point recently. He also had the vague impression that he had been head-butted by a hippogriff, but he was good at ignoring pain. He just couldn’t bear to draw himself away from his s – DAMN IT – his mates’ son – there, that phrase he could deal with – it would go against everything his instincts were screaming at him.

Instincts. He clenched his eyes shut in disgust with himself. When he had realized that Dominick was no longer near him after the ritual he had begun looking around the room for him. When he had seen smears and small droppings of blood leading out of the room something inside of his snapped. He couldn’t remember climbing the stairs or running down the hall, but he did remember bursting into Dominick’s room through the open door. He did remember tearing the small, light colored creature – who he now recognized as Draco – from Dominick’s side, snarling at the creature that dared touch his mates’ wounded son. He couldn’t understand anything that was being said to, or around, him as he searched Dominick’s body for wounds. He remembered being relieved to find that the cut that had been opened further on the younger man’s hand had been healed. He remembered snarling and slashing his sharpened nails and spiked tail at anyone who dared get close enough, because he just couldn’t risk letting anything else happen to Dominick. Slowly another light one – Lucius – and a dark one – Severus – had seemed to calm everyone down and make them leave.

Jaden rubbed his cheeks, trying to wake himself up. “I’m not sure.” He said, then he asked, “How long have I been in here?”

Hermione gave him a searching look before a small smile raised the corners of her mouth, “Three days.”

Jaden suddenly felt even more tired.

“Parental instincts seem to be really intense,” She continued, tough Jaden could swear there was a hint of humor in her voice, “Not sure if I could handle it myself.”

Very, very tired.

“How are his mates?” Jaden asked, “I’m not his parent.” He added as an afterthought.

Hermione ‘hmmed’ under her breath as she took out her wand and begin to scan Dominick for his vitals, “Draco’s upset, though I don’t necessarily blame him under the circumstances. He understands though, he just doesn’t like it. Severus and Lucius are both all right, though I think Severus has begun debating the pros and cons of charging in here, stunning you, and scanning Dom himself; which is why I volunteered by the way.”

Jaden looked at her in confusion, “How did you know that I wouldn’t try to tear you to pieces the moment you walked through that door?”

Hermione’s small smile changed into a full smirk, “I know you have heightened hearing so I knew to keep my steps calm. Severus would have rushed in here as fast as he could and his quickened pace would have startled you and probably have been seen as a threat. You would have been on him before he even got the door partly opened. Had you tried to attack me,“ She shrugged, her smirk broadening as she glanced away from her scans, “I would have singed you; which would have startled you enough to allow me to stun you.”

Jaden just stared at her, a new sense of respect overcoming him, “So you didn’t know I wouldn’t attack you.”

“Not one bit.”

He didn’t know whether to bury his head in his hands or to clap for her.

“Ron would have come in, but he doesn’t really have control over his siren call yet.” Hermione explained further, and then gave a nonchalant one shouldered shrug, “And the only medical spells he knows is the one to heal small cuts and one to remove a headache.”

Correction, Jaden had a whole new respect for the entire trio.

“You three have gotten into a lot of trouble haven’t you?”

“Not for a lack of trying to stay out of it,” Hermione grumbled, startling a small chuckle out of Jaden.

There was a period of silence before Hermione started speaking again, “You are his parent you know.” Before Jaden could do anything further than opening his mouth to protest she continued, “You may not think it, but you are. Before we rescued you from Mortinson’s I had been helping him learn about the Darverius, as well as what little I could find on actual wizarding world culture. They never taught muggleborns or those of us that had been raised outside of the magical world that kind of thing at Hogwarts, and the Weasley’s may be purebloods, but they don’t really follow many of the culture norms of their world. I still help him out with the cultural stuff, but he’s been coming to you more and more about the Darverius information these past few weeks.”

Jaden didn’t know what to say. Everything she has said was true, but he still didn’t see himself as Dominick’s parent.

Hermione sighed, “Has he told you anything about his past? I know he told you about his birth parents, but did he tell you about his adoptive ones?”

Jaden shook his head, his brow furrowing. Dominick had mentioned that he had had them, but that was where he had left it. Jaden had been curious, especially since everyone seemed to become sad or angry at the mention of Voldemort and Dominick’s adoptive parents, but not much further explanation was given. He knew he was missing something, something that was probably common knowledge, but he had been in his cell in the brothel for so long that he had missed most of recent history. And he hadn’t believed that it had been his place to ask questions at the time. Now, though, it seemed like he should have.

“Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, Dominick’s adoptive parents, making Dominick – or Harry as James and Lily named him – the prophesized child that would defeat the Dark Lord. Though now we are almost one hundred percent certain that that prophecy was made up by Dumbledore – or at least forced out of the Seer who made it by the old man.”

Jaden’s mind froze in shock. Dominick’s birth father had killed his adoptive parents?

“Even worse, Bellatrix killed Sirius Black – the man James and Lily Potter named as Dom’s godfather. Dom actually got to know Sirius, he got close to him. Then he was killed by Dom’s biological mother.” Watching Jaden’s expressions and body language carefully Hermione continued, “He was raised by Lily Potter’s sister, who is a muggle. His aunt and uncle both hate magic, and they weren’t very kind to Dom. I believe the term for their treatment of him could be ‘slavery’. He pretty much did all the cleaning and housework with only a little food and no pay. His cousin is a bully, and would beat Dom up a lot – before he came into his inheritance and filled out that is. Dom left them shortly after that. It was around then that he also found out that Dumbledore had been manipulating him and making his life miserable this whole time.”

Jaden simultaneously wanted to shred something with his claws and cry. It was so frustrating; hearing that all of this had happened to his mates’ son, wishing he could have done something about it, but knowing that he would never have been able to in the state he had been left in in Mortinson’s brothel.

“Dom had his biological parents ripped away from him, and then he had his adoptive parents taken from him too, and then his godfather. Now he knows that his biological parents exist, but he can’t reach out to them because of some damned curse that altered their memories and drove them insane – not to mention that they both want him dead, though hopefully we were able to fix that in one of them with that ritual.”

“We did.” Jaden blurted out, not really able to process everything fast enough to say anything else, “I felt her mind re-break and then start to heal.”

“Re-break? Oh.” Realization dawned on Hermione’s face and she grimaced at the imagined pain, “At least we know she’s healing now.”

“I felt their madness. It felt like being torn to pieces and set on fire, and then being forced to enjoy it. I don’t believe they will ever be able to fully heal from what has been done to them.”

“They?” Hermione asked, “You mean you could feel Volde- I mean Dorian too?”

Jaden nodded, forcing away the memory of Dorian’s madness and bloodlust sweeping over him, “The ritual forced open both doors to my mates. I think it used me as a tether.” Another question popped into Jaden’s mind, “Do we know what happened to make the ritual go out of control like that?”

Hermione frowned as she nodded, “Someone – most likely Mortinson – used the fading connection to you to attach their magic to the ritual. The magic seemed to attack you first and then go after Dom as an afterthought. When it went back after you a second time Dom flipped out and made it focus on him. Between the protection spell that he threw up around you and fighting the foreign magic at the same time as he continued the ritual, he drained his magic pretty fast. His core was almost depleted when we got him up here.”

His heart clenched when he heard of his mates’ son’s previous condition. Dominick could have died if he had completely depleted his magical core, or worse, his could have lost control on the beast inside of him and hurt someone. To a Darverius the magical core was the connection between human and beast. Most Darverius weren’t wizards or witches, but some were. Those were the ones that could simply die when their core was depleted. It was a better fate in the long run.

It took time, but eventually a regular Darverius would gain a stable amount of magical energy to obtain control over the beast again, and then they had to live with any blood that was on their hands. Most were driven insane because the first person the beast would attack would be the mate. The intention was never to kill, but the primal instinct to breed often destroyed the out of control Darverius’ mate, or at least their trust in their other half. It was rare but sometimes wizard/witch Darverius would suffer this fate instead of death; though seeing as how Dominick seemed to defy all odds Jaden wasn’t sure what fate he could have suffered.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

“He’s fine now.” Hermione said, looking down at him with an understanding expression, “His core is almost full again. He’s just resting while he gets his magic back.”

Jaden nodded. Good, Dominick would be all right. That was a relief.

“I would recommend letting Dom’s mates in to see him soon.” Hermione said with a smirk, “I wouldn’t put it passed them to gang up on you.”

Then she turned to leave, only to pause and look back at him once she got to the door.

“He needs you Jaden, and regardless of what you personally believe yourself to be, he considers you his parent. We don’t know how long it will take to get Bellatrix here, or to heal his father. You are all he has. Just think about it.”

Then she was gone.

Part of him wanted to believe what she said, but the other part cringed at the thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be a parent; he just didn’t know how to be one. He especially didn’t know how to be a parent to a kid who has had every parental figure hurt him or taken away from him. Though he supposed that he big brother-ed Adal and Tegann enough to know how to handle parental issues. This was different though. This was the son of his mates. People who he hadn’t even met yet. He had not been there to bond with Dominick after he was born. He had not been there to protect him when this Dumbledore came and stole him away.

Then there was the small part of him that he stamped down on desperately. The teeny, tiny part that still wished he could have a child of his own. The teeny, tiny part of him that wished Dominick had been his own. _But he is your own. He’s your child too._ The larger part whispered in his mind. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted it so much to be true. He just had to hear it from Dominick first.

“Uncanny how she always says the right thing, right?” Dominick’s hoarse voice startled him from his thoughts.

For a moment Jaden thought his heart was going to explode; then he managed to push passed the fact that Dominick was awake and was able to process what he had said.

So this is what a heart attack felt like.

Okay, don’t die. Dominick is still talking.

“She’s not wrong,” Dominick said, “Part of me is used to not having a parental figure, a _real_ parental figure. Sirius tried, and Remus is doing the best he can, but it’s not the same. Another part of me wants to have a parent more than anything, but I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I got one.” Dom glanced over at Jaden with a chagrinned smile, “I’m afraid I wouldn’t be a very good son. I tend to break rules a lot and I don’t usually think things through before I jump into dangerous situations.”

Suddenly Dominick’s face turned a bit red, “I wouldn’t mind trying though.”

Jaden swallowed thickly. He wasn’t prepared for this conversation. He wasn’t sure how his mates would even react to him becoming a parental figure to their son. There were so many ‘what ifs’ that he thought his head would spin off this neck. Still, when he spoke next he wasn’t as terribly surprised at himself as he thought he should be.

“What would you call me?”

Dominick’s face broke out into an even bigger smile, “I don’t know. We’ll have to figure it out as we go….Pops?”

Jaden’s eyebrow twitched, “No.”

Dominick choked on his own laughter.

* * *

A/N: I am a terrible person. I AM SO SORRY! College life sucks. I swear I sleep none. Nada. Nyet. I am going to forwarn you all that I had to redo the chapters that I had previously done, because I am a dork who mixed plot lines up and almost killed my story. So the three chapter that I had gotten done had to be redone and this is all I got so far. I am also suffering from writer's depression; which is like writer's block only I can't write because nothing I write seems good enough to hold my interest. So please. Throw ideas at my face. I need my inspiration back!!! I'm going to cry over here. I love your feedback! I'm struggling with how Dom/Harry it going to meet his grandparents. I would rather not have them magically know about him. I have a few ideas, but none of them are really popping out at me. Also, ideas for meeting Bellatrix would be lovely too. I am feeling like a random letter to Dom/Harry wouldn't really make sense, but I don't know. My brain isn't working right now. Regardless of my ramblings, let me know what you think. =]  
  



	18. Fucking Hell....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alstair....

Alstair was dreaming, imagining, <i>something</i>. He was sure of it. Why else would Marcus’s – no, not just Marcus’s, <i>his</i> submissive be here, standing not two feet away from him as he stood looking out at the night sky from his and his mate’s shared bedroom. The red-head was staring up at him wide eyed and red cheeked, making his freckles across his nose and cheeks stand out even more.

“What are you doing here?” Alstair asked, his voice sounding neutral despite the shock that was flowing through him.

The red-head’s, Ron his name was, </i>’As if I could forget.’</i> eyes widened as the vampire spoke, his face turning even redder. If that was even possible. “I-I was just, uh, exploring…” He began; then something changed in his face. His eyes seemed to darken and Alstair could see the faint beginnings of his siren markings coming out on his skin, “Sorry,” Ron began, his voice sounding anything but sorry, “I suppose I followed the wrong link. I’ll just go to one of the others.”

As Ron turned to make a show of “leaving” Alstair sighed. He reached out lightning fast and grabbed the young man’s as gently as he could while still stopping him, “Wait,” He said, his voice lighter, “I’m sorry. I’ve had a terrible past few days, but I had no right to take it out on you. I was honestly shocked that you sought me out. Marcus and Braiden are much less….abrasive.”

After a moment Ron turned back to Alstair, pulling his arm out of the vampire’s grasp, but not making a move to leave just yet. “I wasn’t looking for one of you in particular. Like I said; I was exploring.”

There was a pause where neither one of them knew what to say next, but despite this the entire situation didn’t feel terribly awkward like either was expecting. They seemed to be content to stand there and observe one another. Though the more Alstair examined his new mate the more he had to fight himself so that he didn’t reach out and just touch. The vampire wasn’t exactly sure if touch from him would be wanted, especially because of the last few days.

Ron was tall, maybe only an inch or two shorter than Alstair who stood at 6 feet 2 inches. His hair was a shade of orangey red that reminded the vampire of blood oranges. Its length was similar to Braiden’s in that the red-ish locks were long enough to cover his ears and travel down the back of his neck. Only Ron’s hair had to be tucked back every couple of minutes so that it didn’t cover his ocean blue eyes. He was more lithe than his other three mates, but the subtle outlines of his body beneath rather baggy clothing – which Alstair was definitely going to remedy – showed a fairly tones build. Ron wasn’t as toned as Marcus of course, hardly anyone was, but the muscles were still there.

Alstair was taller than Ron, though not by much. Ron found that he could easily look the other man in the eye without much trouble. Where Ron’s skin was fair from his Irish, English, and Scottish heritage, Alstair’s skin held a light-medium tan. The vampire’s hair was dark brown, short on the sides and back, but long enough on top to be styled out of his eyes in a loose coif. His face was all hard angles and defined lines that Ron was pretty sure would cut someone if they touched. Alstair’s eyes were pools of dark blue that almost seemed to swirl as you looked into them.

Alstair sighed softly, wishing that Ron had decided to do his exploring at any other time. The vampire wasn’t in his normal flirtatious and playful mood. Marcus had been very enthralled by the latest addition to their already giant family and had had little time to spare for his immortal mate. Especially when Nora was still hostile towards the vampire whenever he walked near a room she and the baby were in. Claudius and Viktor had been allowed to see the mother and child a few days ago, but Alstair was different.

Nora and Alstair hadn’t been enemies or anything, but it wasn’t a secret that Nora didn’t really like the vampire to begin with. That was on top of the fact that he wasn’t blood related to her in some way. All of this made it so she was aggressively territorial whenever Alstair came around her baby. So the vampire had taken to stay in the bedroom that he and his mates had chosen as their own.

Braiden was playing mediator and doctor all at the same time; making sure that Alstair was alright, scolding Marcus for unintentionally ignoring the vampire, and tending to Nora and the baby. It had gotten to the point where Braiden was becoming so frazzled that he didn’t even recognize when Alstair was lying to him anymore.

Alstair may have been tough, but it still hurt to be ignored by both of his mates. The mixture of hostility and ignorance brought up memories of the family and of the sire that he had left behind. All of this made his mood understandably darken to the point where he had begun to wish that he could just be somewhere else.

The vampire had only turned back to the window for a moment, intending to gather up what little courage he had left to start a conversation with his youngest mate before turning back around. He hadn’t felt the shadows pulling towards him. The soft thrill that came from Ron sounded shocked and scared; which made Alstair tense. When he whipped around to see what had scared the siren he blinked in shock. No longer was he standing in his own room, but in a bedroom that he had never seen before.

The walls of the bedroom were an off-gold color with redwood trimming around the windows and the floor. Outside of the windows was a landscape that he didn’t think he had ever seen before. The bed was much too small, but it was what was on the bed that had his eyes widening and his eyebrows rising.

It felt like seconds had only occurred between the shadows wrapping around Alstair and Ron waking and sitting up in his bed. For a second he was disoriented, but he had the sense that something wasn’t quite right in his room. Then his eyes locked on the other figure – the vampire – his mate – that was standing next to his window looking just as shocked as he was.

“Alstair?” Ron said, his voice hesitant, like he wasn’t sure if the vampire was actually there or if he was seeing things. Then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly four house elves appeared in Ron’s bedroom and charged at Alstair, tiny brooms in hand. Motsy was in the lead as they began smacking their brooms against his legs, shouting things like “Be gone intruder!” and “How dare you enter Master’s house without permissions!” Then Ron’s door was flying open.

Harry ran into the room, his eyes black as night, claws and teeth extended. His eyes caught sight of Alstair and a low growl ripped from his chest. Seeing Alstair’s eyes bleed red Ron knew with startling clarity that this wasn’t going to end well. Jumping out of bed he managed to wiggle his way passed the house elves attacking his mate and stood in front of the man. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he raised his arms to show that he wasn’t armed and stared at his best friend. He just hoped that Harry could tell friend from foe when he was this enraged.

“H-Dom! Stop!” Ron yelled, not noticing that a low hum had begun to rise in his sub-vocal cords. “It’s okay! He’s my mate!”

Slowly Harry’s shoulders relaxed and lowered from their tensed-and-ready-to-strike position. His eyes faded back to their natural green color, but the suspicion didn’t leave. The house elves had seemed to stop attacking as well once their master had calmed down. At least, there weren’t any brooms trying to get in between the siren and the vampire anymore.

“Calm down, love,” A velvet voice spoke softly in Ron’s ear, causing shivers to run up his spine, “You’re affecting the elves.”

Ron’s brow furrowed and he cautioned a glance down at where he had seen a couple house elves in front of him. The little creatures were twirling and stumbling, holding the brooms in their hands like they were still going to try and hit something, but the dizzy looks on their faces proved that they could barely see straight let alone aim. A gentle touch from two larger fingertips to his throat brought Ron’s attention to the vibration of his vocal cords and the low trill he had been sending out subconsciously. Concentrating, Ron struggled to stop the sound, only able to completely turn off the trill after a couple of moments and whispered words that e barely registered in his ear.

“Sorry, mates,” Ron said, his voice apologetic as he looked down at the house elves who were now blinking up at him in tired confusion.

Alstair himself was having a bit of trouble focusing, and it wasn’t just because of his little siren’s close proximity. No, his eyes were practically glued to the face of the Darverius he had broken into the room in a protective rage. If the similarity of this young man to that of someone he knew and thought to be long dead wasn’t disturbing enough, the fact that Ronald had called him “Dom” made the vampire’s stomach clench and twist.

This couldn’t be who his mind was screaming at him that it was. But the evidence was there, literally glaring at him from across the room. This kid looked like a younger version of Dorian with a more delicate nose, fuller lips, and a slightly different jaw structure. Alstair could tell all of this because he was a vampire and he had a thing for remembering faces, but the resemblance was startling nonetheless.

“Your name.” Alstair all but demanded, drawing a concerned look from Ronald and a narrower glare from the Darverius he was questioning, “What is your name?”

“Alstair…” Ron’s voice held a warning that the vampire ignored.

“Harry Potter,” The Darverius across the room all but sneered at him, but Alstair immediately shook his head. He knew that name. Ron had told them that was who his friend was, but the vampire wasn’t going to buy that for a second.

“No,” Alstair firmly stated, “Your real name.”

The glared narrowed more, though Alstair wasn’t exactly sure how, but he still managed to get his answer, “Dominick,” and all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Which was fine, since he, you know, was a vampire and didn’t breathe, but it still sucked.

“Dominick,” Alstair whispered, in shock of the confirmation of what his brain had been telling him, “Dominick Corvus….” His voice trailed off as images of a tiny little baby rapidly flew into his mind’s eye. He had been so small that Marcus hadn’t dared to touch him for the first few days. The big oaf had been afraid he was going to break the tiny infant with one touch. Alstair had stayed back in the shadows, knowing full well how territorial Darverius could be over their children. Then Bellatrix - beautiful Bella with a smile so bright it made his eyes hurt – had called him over to meet his nephew and Dorian – the sarcastic asshole of a best friend if he ever had one – had just raised an eyebrow as if to question why the vampire exactly felt the need to hide from a baby.

Dominick had been the first baby that Alstair ever held, and it had been terrifying, awe inspiring, and heart wrenching. And Dorian had started joking with Marcus that Alstair wanted one of his own; which honestly had been the furthest thing from the truth and yet everything he had ever dared to dream about all at once.

Then Dominick - little, tiny, itty bitty, infant Dominick - had been stolen away in the middle of the night. They had all been looking, searching far and wide, for so long that no one had noticed that after a few months Dominick hadn’t been the only one missing. Ilizabeth had nearly torn apart the entire country looking for her son, and considering they lived in Russia that was saying something.

The recognition that was shortly followed by confusion on Dominick’s face only served to further confirm Alstair’s thoughts.

“Fucking hell….”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short post. I'm going to try out doing a couple of these shorter chapters to see if I can't get back in the swing of writing again at a steady rate.
> 
> NOTE: DON'T READ THE NOTE BELOW IF YOU LITERALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT THE STORY. WHICH IS TOTALLY FINE, BUT INCOMING MINI RANT WARNING.
> 
> Edit: Please note that I am a full time college student who has a lot of health issues. I work three jobs just to pay for food and it's getting to the point where I can't even do that. I write for fun, not to get critiqued. I'm glad people have taken so much interest in this story that they want to let me know when something doesn't quite add up, but it doesn't actually help when I can barely get into writing this story again. My head is concentrating on the current plot points that this story is at, and coming in with a correction that you want to see NOW from the first two or three chapters pretty much makes my start second guessing this whole story. Plus being rude about doesn't help and only makes me mad. >.


	19. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter post. However I found that I needed to get some feedback from you guys before I continued with this story. (Note the **continued** word drop)  
I started this fic almost 9 years ago (holy crap), and I have already revamped it once 3-ish years ago (yikers). Now I am a grown lady with a bit more maturity and a small bit more understanding of the world around me. Also, different writing style. I have started a reread of this fic to get my mind on straight for writing more and a few things have drawn my attention and made me cringe:

1\. While its super interesting and kind of fun to look at, you can literally see my writing style change within this fic. You can see where I wrote this at 16, and where I started the revamp at 21-22. This difference in style and maturity or my writing differs quite a bit. It's also a bit disorienting to read.

2\. There are themes in this that 16 year old me (who was getting out of a very disturbing relationship at the time) didn't understand were very harmful and dysfunctional. This was mainly because, at the time, these themes were normal daily life for me. They got a little better during the revamp, but I was also in a very dark place during the revamp and this fic was literally the only thing keeping me going some days.

I love this fic and I love the ideas within it. I am so willing to write more on this. However, the subject I wanted to talk to y'all about, is a new revamp. I will be taking this story, these characters and evaluating them. I will be flipping it on its head and shaking until something new comes out that resembles the old, but is ultimately different (as was the same with the last revamp). Ships might change a bit. They might not. I'm not sure how I feel about the incestuous aspect of this fic anymore, but I do like the dynamic between the four. So something there might change to set up for a way to take the 'incest' portion out and still keep Luc and Draco in. I have some ideas, but I'm willing to hear more!

My main problem is how younger me handled the D/s situation, and how it doesn't represent such relationship IRL very well. I may shift out of that a little and make that a bit different. How, I am not sure yet, but I will figure it out. Don't you worry about that. 

As I have said, I wanted y'all's feedback on this. It's at that point where I might end up very rarely posting if I don't do a revamp, because it will be difficult for me to get a a good handle on the plot and how I feel for the characters otherwise. (Note: Dumbledore, "Voldemort", and Bellatrix's parts of the story will not change. I'll just set it up better this time around. xD)

Sincerely,  
Amory


	20. Final Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I have decided that I am officially doing a remake, from scratch. It's going to be quite a bit different from this, but I am hoping that it will be just as fun to read! I have posted a link below to the new fic. Check it out if you would like! I already have the second chapter 90% written and the third in outline form.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/10982676/chapters/24457629>


End file.
